Ranma's Boyfriend
by DaisukiFox
Summary: Ranma finally makes a plan to get rid of Kuno! The only problem is... she needs Ryoga's help. What will this lead to? Now a whole story. RanmaXRyoga
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this is a silly little story I've been thinking of for sometime. It might not be too long and might just be a oneshot. ^^

Disclaimer:I don't own Ranma 1/2! But I'll make Rumiko pay for not giving me the series after I told her I'd give her a fish for it. lol kidding.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------line-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanity...it was truly a word that didn't apply in the district of Nerima. There could never be any concept of peace in the place just as long as a certain pair of teenagers fought over their unwanted engagement. But _this_ story in particular though, is about ANOTHER certain set of people. Now this couple however was _entirely_ one sided; not to mention the one that _was_ in love with the other was a half deluded moron that believed that he could tame any girl's heart with his much lacking charm and wit. Interestingly enough for him though, the woman he was chasing after right now wasn't technically even actually a girl _at_ _all_. Yes, currently, one Tatewaki Kuno was chasing his beloved _pigtailed goddess_.

"Look it! Can't ya get it through yer thick skull that I ain't in love with ya'?" Ranma shouted, running away from the crazed sword welder, "So just leave me alone!" she demanded.

"But pigtailed girl! I simply cannot deny you my ever glorious presence! Just like how you can never truly deny your love for me!" Kuno exclaimed, with his arms stretched out holding, in one of his hands, a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

'_This is been getting old._' Ranma thought, she knew that it was time she really had to deal with this nuisance once and for all, it was starting to be a real pain. There was just one problem clogging up the works... how to do it? The spoiled teen was simply too _stupid_ to listen to Ranma's explanations… But that's when it hit her! She just needed to trick him out of believing he had no chance with her! Yes, it made perfect sense! Good thing she was quick on her feet. If it hadn't been for that she'd deal with this loser even _longer_ than she wanted to!

Stopping in her tracks, she turned around and attempted to speak, but the Saotome prodigy was halted when she was caught in a hard embrace by the ever insane Kuno-boy. "Oh, my darling Pigtailed girl!" he said, twirling her around momentarily before he stopped and pulled the girl back, "How I've waited for you to jump into my arms!" he exclaimed.

Being spun around and pressed up against someone like Kuno wasn't exactly Ranma's idea of _fun_, though when she said what she was about to say, she'd finally be rid of him forever! Suppressing her growing need to send Kuno flying into the stratosphere, Ranma clenched her fist and tried to pull herself out of his grasp.

Taking a deep breath, Ranma knew it was time to use her magnificent womanly acting skills to woo her enemy. "I'm _so_ sorry, my dear Kuno, but we can not be together..." she sighed, clasping her hands together and staring into Kuno's eyes.

"What?... Has that wretched sorcerer Saotome somehow forced you to distance yourself from me further, my beloved?" Kuno asked, taking her dainty hands in his.

Feeling that Kuno was already overstepping his boundaries, (something which wasn't exactly new) she continued her little act. "Well, you see, the thing is upperclassman... I've-I've fallen for _another_!" she overdramatically gasped out, pushing away from him and placing the back of her palm to her forehead. You have to understand, theatrics were something what caught Kuno's attention the most, and of course in this little act, he wished nothing more than to play the part of the lover, but Ranma most assuredly would only deceive him.

"Be still my heart!" Kuno gasped, placing his hand over his chest as the other still firmly held his flowers.

"So... I'm sorry, but I _simply_ can _not_ be with you! For you see, I'm madly in love with... uh... uh..."

Kuno lowered his head, wishing- _hoping_ that it was not true… that the whole thing was all some horrible, _evil_ prank; the definition of a joke that had gone too far. Or-or _maybe_ she meant merely meant that he had stolen her heart all over again! Yes of course! He wouldn't doubt her, besides! Kuno was the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, no woman could resist him! "Please, say the name of the person that will either cause me great turmoil or great happiness!" he exclaimed.

Ranma raised an eyebrow... what the heck had he meant by great _happiness_? Then it hit her, Kuno was thinking that Ranma was about to say something cheesy, like he had stolen her heart all over again, or something. '_Geez, what is this, some trashy romance novel?'_ Regardless, she tried to think of something. "His name is... um...," she stopped, placing a finger to her chin.

"Say it... please; _don't_ keep me waiting any longer!" Kuno said.

Not being able to actually think of anyone, she decided to play some more theatrics to lead him astray. "I- I can't!... I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have!"

"Then- then let me meet him! I shall never forsake my love for you pigtailed girl, never... As long as blood courses through my very veins, I shall not yield until I know that I've truly lost the heart of you!... My beloved tree born kettle girl!" he exclaimed, turning around and dashing away from her. For some reason a red flowery vortex formed and blinded Ranma for a moment.

Removing her hand from her face, she slapped her forehead and closed her eyes. "I TOLD YOU ALREADY! I HAVE A _BOYFRIEND_ YOU NUMBSKULL!" she shouted to the wind, gritting her teeth.

**Tendo Dojo**

The members of the household each sat in the TV room, having already finished Kasumi's dinner for the night. Peculiarly enough they all seemed to be watching what appeared to be an episode of _Pokémon_, one of which they obviously they had already seen before, though none of them really cared at the moment.

"Now, tell me Akane... what is the point of 'catching them all', if this Ash fellow only has about four of those little monsters?" Soun asked, looking towards the blue haired girl.

"Yeah... and why doesn't that redheaded girl admit that she has a thing for that Ash guy?" Nabiki questioned aloud.

Genma in panda form raised up one of his signs, "What's with their hair?" the sign asked.

"How should I know... I just wonder what's supposed to be the big deal about this show, since it seems every little kid I've seen talks about it like no tomorrow!" Akane replied to them, but then looked to the side. "I don't even know anything about it."

"Well, I'm sure this will get interesting... at some point, hopefully." Kasumi commented, an anime styled sweat drop falling from the side of her head. After a moment or two more of watching the show that none of them were enjoying, they changed the channel.

During their habitual channel surfing, they momentarily turned around when they heard the sound of the backdoor being opened; with a redheaded Ranma walking in a second later, her arms crossed over her chest, an annoyed expression clear on her face.

"Ranma... what took you so long, my boy?" Soun asked.

"Kuno..." Ranma simply mumbled out.

"Let me guess... he was chasing after your pretty little head again, wasn't he?" Nabiki drawled out, placing her hand over her mouth after giving off a light chuckle.

"Can it why don't cha? " She huffed out, crossing her arms together again. "I'm _hungry_." she stated, and then turned to face Kasumi. "Is there anything left to eat...?"

"Of course there is Ranma, please, go help yourself." Kasumi smiled, tilting her head to the side; always glad to satisfy people with her cooking.

"Great! I'm starvin'!" Ranma exclaimed, before dashing to the kitchen.

"That idiot; _always_ thinks with his stomach..." Akane commented with a "hmph", but then shrugged. She would have cared more if she had been more interested in things related to Kuno, but it was almost too mundane a thing for her to be concerned about. All that mattered right now that she had no homework to do, _and_ that she could go to her room and play her adorable pet P-chan! Akane was indeed happy for having once again found her cute cuddly pet pig.

Meanwhile, in the blue haired girl's room, there sat a small black piglet; Ryoga's cursed form. The miniature oinker trotted around in front of Akane's door looking for a way out. The small black pig's mind was completely set on exiting the room; in all attempts so far though he had sadly failed to thwart his wooden arch-enemy. Ryoga was simply hoping to be able change back into his human form, and then challenge Ranma to a much belated duel. '_I wish I had gotten the door before Akane left... instead of the closet_.' P-chan thought, but then, suddenly, a light bulb went off in the young pig's mind, and he ran over to Akane's bed and hopped up onto it, after which he continued moving to the end of the Tendo girl's resting area, and began staring off at the adjacent handle of the door, with narrowed eyes, P-chan charged! Jumping off to the corner of the bed and leaping over to the knob.

Slamming onto it teeth first, P-chan gritted his chompers, and managed to angle his small body onto the handle and caused it to turn, when it had done so, he found the door slowly drifting outwards to the hall, causing him to squeal in fear, and slip off of the door. "Bwee!' he exclaimed.

After just laying on the cold hard floor for a few seconds, P-chan slowly managed to sit up and shake his piggy head. "Bwe..." he groaned, rubbing the back of his skull with his tiny pig's hoof.

All the while, Ranma had been walking up to her room, staring at the floor and trying to figure out some sort of plan. She had told Kuno that she already had someone she liked, that of course was her plan to get him to leave her alone; but it hadn't gone as she had planned, now she needed to find a fake boyfriend to scare the sword wielding manic away. The only question was... how would she do it? Who could she get to play as her fake lover?

Well… out of the obvious options, there was; Mousse, Ukyo and Ryoga. The reason Ukyo came into play was because she could definitely pull off the image of a male, she _had_ been living as one for over ten years. Though if she went for her, the okonomiyaki chef might hold it against Ranma, and try to make something out of it. Possibly wanting him to become her actual husband in return; and that certainly wasn't going to happen! Even if she was Ranma's childhood friend, it wasn't worth being tied down at the age of sixteen!... Mousse would probably just find it strange, and even if Ranma offered to cut some sort of deal with him, it'd most likely involve him losing to the duck-boy he could win Shampoo's heart; and Ranma wasn't about to lose to someone like him on purpose! He had a reputation to think of. So, that only left one possible candidate… Ryoga Hibiki.

The problem was... the bandana wearing boy wasn't _exactly_ easiest to find. The guy got lost more times than a blind person without their Seeing Eye dog; in fact, considering who we're talking about, that was probably an insult to blind people. (I truly apologize.)

"Now, how would I get the idiot to play along with it anyways?" She asked, seriously stressing her thinking muscle. "Not only that... where can I even _find_ the oaf?" she wondered, until she heard a very familiar squealing coming from what sounded like Akane's room. It was as if some mystical force had answered her prayers.

With that, she ran over to the room and picked the piglet up by his yellow bandanna that he comfortably wore around his small neck. "Hey there, P-chan... I've got ta talk with you." she grinned.

Said _P-chan_ stared at Ranma before narrowing his eyes and attempting to attack her with all the force a five pound porker could muster. Surprisingly, he succeeded in catching her off guard by hitting her face with his feet. "Ack! Stop you stupid pig!" Ranma yelled, before slapping her hand over his mouth and getting him to stop fighting against her, though that didn't stop P-chan from gnawing on her fingers.

Ignoring the pain that shot through her hand, she took the tiny pig-boy to her room.

When they arrived, Ranma took a brief leave to look for something, but closed the door behind her so he could have no chance at escape. When she had returned, she brought with her a teapot of steaming hot water and an extra set of Ryoga's clothes, now _this_ made the small piglet wonder, though he figured he'd ask where she got the attire when he was human once again.

Sitting Indian style across from him, she put the clothes in front of Ryoga, set up in a way so that when he expanded back to normal, they'd easily slip back on him.

"Bwee..." P-chan replied, before jumping into the set of duds and waiting for Ranma to pour the water onto him.

"Before I change you back... promise not to start shouting, _okay_?" she asked, staring at the small pig with intent.

Looking up from under the clothes, P-chan reluctantly nodded his head.

"Alright..." with that she poured the searing hot water on the small black pig.

Instantly, the small pig grew, and his body formed into his regular, human state. "What the hell do you want Ranma...?" Ryoga asked, cracking his neck to the side and flexing his shoulder by rotating it.

"Listen, I need ya ta help get rid of Kuno for me..." Ranma stated.

"Huh?... What are you on about? You _know_ fighting the guy will never get him to stop coming after you... what makes you think the_ two of us_ trying to knock some sense into him would make that idiot quit? _Heck_, I bet even if we completely pounded his lights out he'd still come back for more." Ryoga stated, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "Besides, I wouldn't even help you..." The lost boy stated; a bit of a "hmph" added at the last sentence.

"No... I ain't gonna' fight 'im… now, listen, hear me out with this..." She stated before raising her finger upward. "But remember! If you don't help me out, I'll..." Ranma smirked, she knew this was a little underhanded, but she needed to finally be rid of that idiotic Kuno.

Opening one eye, Ryoga raised a brow, "You'll _what_...?" he wondered, ready to fight if Ranma tried anything.

"I'll tell Akane about your little secret... _P-chan_." Ranma finished.

Glaring Ryoga stared at him for a second and gritted his teeth, "Y-you wouldn't..."

"Try me, pork-butt!" she exclaimed back, glaring right at him.

Seething in anger, Ryoga slammed his fist down onto the ground and turned his head back to Ranma. "What do we have to do...?"

"I need you to put on a little act for me, but like I said, the moment you say you're not gonna' do it, I'll tell Akane."

"Just spit it out already!"

"Oh, I think I'd be better if I show you tomorrow… but _you'll see_..." Ranma stated, looking off to the side. She _really_ hated it when things like these had to happen, why did it always come down to weird stuff like this? Although, at this point, she was somewhat used to resorting to these options.

**The Next day...**

Ryoga's left eye twitched, he couldn't believe he had to do this! The lost boy was actually holding hands with his sworn enemy _Ranma_! He noticed that some men were staring at them, and even weirder, some seemed to be looking like they _wished_ they were in Ryoga's position! The poor, ignorant souls, if only they knew… if only they knew... In lost boy's opinion, he was the unluckiest man alive right now.

"Are we there yet... I need to go set my hand on fire, after this." Ryoga whiningly stated, closing his eyes.

"Shut up pig breath!... it's not like I'm not happy bout this either." Ranma replied, and then turned to look in front of them. They had finally reached the park; she remembered that Kuno told her to meet him at the place near the cherry blossom trees. From there, she would present her boyfriend for an "inspection" of sorts. Although it was obvious that Kuno was expecting Ranma to come alone, and from there he'd attempt to once again woo his pigtailed goddess.

During the entire stroll, Ryoga had moved with an unpleasant scowl across his face, not once letting it falter. The bandana wearing boy was forced to help Ranma, or risk being exposed to Akane as her favorite pet pig, fate was a cruel mistress. Just how does he get himself into these sorts of problem anyhow? He wondered, though Ryoga would never know, he just wished this torture would end soon.

They knew that they had arrived at their destination, since the wind was gently carrying small cherry blossoms petals that tickled their faces. Ranma leaned closer to Ryoga and wrapped her arms around one of his large arms, in order to further convince Kuno that she _indeed_ had a boyfriend.

This in the end though was just more unpleasant sadism for Ryoga, having the petite girl's arm around him was causing his skin to crawl. Taking a deep, deliberate breath, he tried to calm down his urge to thrash at the red headed. Holding it off, he decoded to just get through this as painless as possible.

From out of the blooming foliage, Kuno stepped forward, revealing himself, "My dearest pigtailed girl, I knew you wouldn't foresak--" Kuno stopped in mid-sentence, before feeling his voice get caught in his throat.

"Look, don't you see Kuno? This is my darling boyfriend, Ryoga!" she exclaimed, once again putting her cutesy acting skills to the test. "Isn't that right, honey?"

"Please, just kill me..." Ryoga stated, before Ranma glared and elbowed his rib. "Ah!" he seethed and gritted his teeth, nodding his head once. "Y-yes... err, _darling_." he groaned.

The blue thunder wasn't paying much attention, for now he understood- he knew! He could no longer have his beloved pigtailed goddess now!... but- but maybe there was a chance, he had to make sure, just one more step, _one more step_, and he would leave the pigtailed girl alone, and go pursue Akane Tendo once more.

"I don't wish to place any doubt amongst you two... but this… _peasant_, must assuredly proclaim his love to you- merely placing a kiss upon your lips will suffice. Then, and _only then_ will I stop." This had to work; it was his ace in the hole. If there was truly nothing between them, he could continue to try and win her affection. Kuno could only hope.

That is where Ryoga had to draw the line, he _wasn't_- he simply _wouldn't_ kiss his rival, no, his hated _enemy_! This had to end! "No---" Was as far as He got saying before he was turned around by Ranma and she forced her lips on his. "Mph!"

Ranma had pulled on Ryoga's collar, and brought his lips over to hers, she _wasn't_ going to lose the only chance she had of finally being free from Kuno's constant chasing!... even if that meant swallowing her pride by kissing Ryoga square on the lips.

Kuno's eyes budged, this was it. There was no hope; he had lost the red headed beauty of his dreams. Sullenly turning around, he shut his eyes to hold back the tears, and walked away, slowly fading into the cherry blossoms; you know, to add for dramatic effect.

Ryoga tried his best to push her back in his shocked state, but noticed that she had released their lips herself after _five whole seconds_. Though disturbingly, he noted that the feeling wasn't _entirely_ bad, Ranma had a pair of soft, warm lips that seemed to easily capture and mold around his perfectly, that fact alone scared the daylights out of him.

"Okay... you're free." Ranma stated, letting go of his collar. Then turning around and heading off herself, she had done it. She had finally gotten rid of Kuno, with that in mind, she raised one hand and waved to Ryoga once. "Your secret is safe with me, pig-boy."

Feeling an odd mixture of confusion, joy, and certainly anger, Ryoga raised his hand and placed the ends of his fingertips to his lips, the feeling was still there. "That… that was different..."

**Kuno Manor...**

The blue thunder sat down with his legs crossed, contemplating several different things. "I've lost you to another my dearest pigtailed girl... but after some harsh internal debating, I think I finally understand! I believe it all to be another curse by the foul Saotome, in order further keep your love from me!" he exclaimed, rising to his feet.

"Yes… Yes! Hear me! I _shall_ free you from this dreaded affliction of yours, and finally defeat Saotome's newest accomplice! I swear you _this_!" He exclaimed, with all the drama he could muster. Looking around though, he noticed he was talking to an audience of himself.

"I should have probably said that while someone was around…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Line-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you guys think? Oneshot or make this into a whole story? ^^

Well, I can't make you vote but maybe if the feedback is nice. I might.

Please Share your thoughts with me on this.

DaisukiFox~

**5/21/10: Revised by Franzibald.**


	2. Chapter 2

0.o You've gotta' be kidding me... 23 reviews! Whoa... I don't know what to say. I didn't see this coming, I mean seriously. Wow... just when I was about to give up hope on me actually being a good writer. *Sniffles*

Thank you guys... thank you so much!

Well, I'm glad to say that I'm going to continue this fic. If you guys stick around, it should be done pretty soon and should go smoothly. Though I have to be honest guys, it hurts when I don't get reviews from you. Honestly, it made me feel lower than dirt when I was just a blink on the radar of RanmaXRyoga writers.

But thanks everyone, hope you continue reviewing the same way you guys have been!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma... I'll have my revenge Rumiko! XD lol

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------line------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma stood in the bathroom, dressed in only a muscle shirt and a pair of boxers. Arching her head back a bit, she spat out the mouthwash she was currently gargling into the sink, and pulled down one of her eye lids, checking to see if she had caught anything from that kiss she had given to Ryoga earlier. "Okay good... seems like being a pig headed moron ain't contagious after all." she stated, blinking a few times. Although she'd never admit it, kissing Ryoga actually felt kinda… nice. The pigtailed girl let off a shudder. Whatever, it didn't matter; she had made out with Shampoo and a few other people lots of times, this didn't change anything.

The sounds of shuffling footsteps caught her attention, and snapped her out of her reverie. She wondering just who was making such loud noises noises, and for what reason? Stepping out of her room, she spotted the blue haired Tendo girl rummaging through her things.

"Uh... Akane, what're ya looking for?" the red headed girl asked, raising an eyebrow.

Akane was bent over, trying to look under her bed, searching for any signs of her precious little pet pig. Turning around, the youngest Tendo saw Ranma leaning against her door frame, arms crossed. "Ranma, have you seen P-chan? I can't find him!" she exclaimed, getting up and running over to her closet; it wouldn't be the first time the small piglet had locked himself in there. "I left him right here! How did he manage to get out?" She asked; a worried tone in her voice.

"P….chan...?" Ranma asked, looking away and thinking for a moment until it hit her like a tone of bricks. Ranma had let Ryoga go and stumble away on his own after she had kissed him. Trying to play it smart and deciding she _didn't_ want to get sent flying half across Nerima after the bandanna wearing boy's shock wore off. Placing her hand behind her head, Ranma replied in a nervous chuckle. "Nope, hehe! Ain't seen him at all!" she shouted, but then quickly ran out of the room as fast as her legs could carry.

"Huh... what's up with her?" Akane asked, returning to the search of her cute little P-chan.

"Gotta' be more careful next time..." she huffed out, walking down to the kitchen. Planning on catching some of the leftovers from the food Kasumi made. On her way there, she heard some dramatic, orchestral sounding music playing, and turned her ears to the TV room. Sliding the door open, she saw that that _Pokémon_ cartoon was on again! Though this time the scene seemed much more enthralling, but wait- either her ears were deceiving her, or she could definitely hear the sounds of a man and some form of animal crying in the other room.

Curious, Ranma looked in to see that Soun Tendo and Ranma's father Genma (In Panda form of course) were both balling their eyes out as a climatic scene unfolded on the box in front of them. Both seemed to be holding each others hands... er... in the latter's case paws, with tears rolling from the elder Tendo's eyes, the same going for his Panda companion.

"No, no... Don't give up on Pikachu, Ash my boy!" Soun cried, squinting his eyes to hold back the tears.

Moving one hand away from his friend's, Genma raised up his trademarked sign, "Never give up on your friends!" it exclaimed, and although it was somewhat cheesy, it did hold some sort of sense. This oddly enough was something that could be said about all his "sagely" advice.

"We should have seen the first episode a long time ago, Saotome!" Soun stated.

Genma flipped his sign around, "You're so right Tendo!"

Having been mentally scarred enough by her father and his friend's antics, she slid the door shut, and went wandering off back to dealing with her main task.

Digging through the fridge, she found what she had been looking for. Holding the plate in her hands with a smile, she closed the door and stood up, but little did she know that Nabiki was standing right next to her, a foreboding shadow encompassing her form.

"Hello… _Ranma_." she said, smirking with a Cheshire cat like grin.

Screaming in surprise, the redhead accidentally dropped the plate she was holding, placing her hand over her heart to calm down, Ranma turned to Nabiki. "Hey! Don't sneak up on me like that!" she exclaimed, but then, a thought occurred. How _could_ the middle Tendo sneak up on her, a trained martial artist? Maybe it was one of the girl's secret powers…

"Well, whatever you say, but I'm not nearly as sneaky as _you._" she commented back, but then turned to the broken plate near Ranma's feet. "Oh, and you're paying for that." she pointed, rather dully.

The blue eyed red headed girl looked down at the waste of Kasumi's delicious food. Lowering her head with a sigh, she turned to Nabiki, "Whatta' mean by '_as sneaky as me?_'" she asked, her eyes darting from side to side.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that I saw what you did with Ryoga..." The Paige-boy haired girl said, who was now taking a rather odd interesting in looking her any dirt that might be under her fingernails.

Ranma's face seemed to go blank, "Bu-but how...?"

With a smirk she explained; "I followed you after school... I got curious when I saw you making Ryoga wait outside the school yard, so, I went after you two." She finished, "So, let me in on it, making out with a guy isn't something you'd do just out of the blue, and you know I don't like not knowing what's going on around here, if anyone has information, it'll be me, so spill it."

"I uh, needed to get rid of Kuno... and it was the only I could do it." she replied, blushing furiously.

"So, somewhere down the line, you figured that making out with Ryoga was the best way to get Kuno-baby to stop chasing you?" she asked; lopsided smirks on her face, with a "cat got the canary" look in her eyes.

"Hey! It's uh, more complicated then that, but yeah, I had to go along with it for the plan...even if I had to do...," she raised her hand to her mouth and let off a fake cough, "_that_." She said, lowering her hand and smiled a bit. "But it was still worth it, I ain't gonna have ta deal with that freak anymore!" Ranma finished.

"Hmph, I wonder how long _that'll_ last... ole' Kuno-honey hasn't exactly been known to listen to reason." Nabiki said, before turning away leaving a shocked Ranma in the kitchen.

Knowing Kuno, what Nabiki said sort of made sense... and if the middle Tendo was right, Ranma would have to use Ryoga more often. That meant more *gulp*, kissing!

**The Next Day...**

Throughout the entire morning, Ranma had been glared at by the Kuno boy. Not once did he leave him alone, at every turn there he was, glaring at the pigtailed martial artist. He was quite relieved by when lunchtime came rolling around and he could get a bit of relief, and luckily for him, this time his meal hadn't been packed by Akane! Sitting down to enjoy his snack, the black haired boy kept his eye peeled for the insane swordsmen.

Checking his surroundings again, he raised a piece of shrimp up to his lips. Figuring he was home free, so, he closed his eyes with a smile, and prepared to place it in his awaiting mouth…

"AN OPENING!" Kuno shouted, slashing his bokken downward.

But sadly for him, Ranma was quicker, as he managed to save his lunch, and himself, from being struck down by the wooden weapon. While in mid-air, he glared angrily at the bokken-boy, and then landed on his feet; his shrimp hanging from his mouth, with that he used his lips to flip his tasty morsel down his throat. "What the hell do you want?" he asked, taking a defensive stance.

"I'm here to right a wrong... for thou hast traded the heart of my beloved pigtailed girl to some other miscreant!" he exclaimed, pointing his bokken at the black haired boy, "And it is my duty as a noble warrior to free her from your clutches..." he stated, staring at him as if he was challenging him.

Ranma felt his left eye twitch, even after everything he had done, Kuno still hadn't learned. Reluctantly he realized he may very well have to continue his part in the little act he had going on again, but hopefully though he wouldn't need Ryoga this time, maybe, _just maybe,_ he could make the maniac doubt himself, and give up his chase for his girl side. "I haven't done _anything,_ you psychopath!" Ranma countered.

"Silence!" Kuno shouted, charging forward.

All the swings Kuno took weren't able to get past Ranma's heightened defenses; Ranma could easily send the guy flying, but that wouldn't do, he needed to make some sort of mental impact on him, something that would stick. Even if it was small, it'd at least get him a little closer to being free from his annoying antics. "You just can't accept that pigtailed girl actually likes something better than you!" he laughed.

"Enough!" he attempted to strike once more, "My resolve shall not falter!" he shouted, and then swung to the side.

Ranma managed to dodge and jump back at just the right moment. "Ha! Face it Kuno, you can't handle the fact that she actually likes someone that isn't you!" Ranma taunted, placing his hands to his face and stretching out the side of his lips while sticking out his tongue.

"Damn you, you vile cretin, hold still so that I may smite you and free my beloved Pig tailed girl!" Kuno demanded, his face squinted into a scowl. With that, he attempted another downwards slash, though Ranma of course used his great agility to move out of the way.

During Ranma's dodge, he did an amazing back flip and landed on the railing of the fence of the roof. Crossing his arms in a gesture, the Saotome heir became cocky; that is not to say he wasn't already like that, but this time, just a little more so. "Knew you couldn't handle her having a guy she actually likes... heck, your "pigtailed goddess" prob'ly didn't even like you in the first place!"

Eyes widening, the bokken wielder became furious, and threw his weapon at the other boy. The toss was so strong that it flew right over to Ranma, almost faster than he could evade.

"Wha!" Ranma yelped, arching his head back in time to narrowly miss being stuck by the wooden sword. "AH!" he screamed again though, realizing he lost his balance, and started falling from the roof. Rapidly shifting around in the air, the pigtailed martial artist turned around in time to see that he was heading down straight to the school's pool.

'_Ah geez... I'm gonna get changed into a girl and groped by Kuno again._' Ranma thought, before he closed his eyes and braced for impact.

Kuno looked downwards after hearing that something had made a splash, a feeling victorious feeling running through his veins, he ran to the exit and tried to catch up with Ranma, he knew that even if he had gotten hurt by the fall, it still probably wasn't enough to take the foul sorcerer down.

Ranma emerged from the pool, this time in his more feminine form. Crawling out of the water, she rang out her pigtail and turned to the door near the building, the way people sounding it was like they were being pushed out of the way by a crazed madman, or something, that made her realize that it must have been Kuno trying to come and finish him off! She would have been fine with taking him on again for round two, but in this form the only thing she would be getting was a firm harassing.

Running over to the school fence, she hopped over the offending wall and prepared to make a run for it. But before she could do anything, she accidentally landed on someone, and the two hit the ground hard.

Ryoga had just been minding his own business, walking around starving half to death, all because he hadn't remembered to get his backpack. Therefore leaving him without anything to eat after Ranma and him shared their disturbing kiss. While strolling past Furinkan High in a lost daze, he heard some strange noises coming from inside, turning his head upwards he had little time to react as he was slammed head first into a familiar redheaded girl.

"Argh... get off me." Ryoga grunted, flat on his stomach.

The pigtailed girl smiled. Ranma could certainly use _this_ to her advantage! She just needed that idiot Kuno to come by. And as luck would have it, the blue thunder jumped over the fence and turned around on his heel, holding his sword up.

Instantly Ranma picked up Ryoga and helped the guy stand up, all the while she had made him snake an arm around her shoulder. "Oh! Oh, Kuno... I'm-I'm _so_ sorry you have to see this!" she said, once again putting her marvelous acting skills to the test.

Kuno was stunned, unable to believe the site in front of him. "Wha-what're you doing, pigtailed girl...?"

"Well... you see, my _darling_ here got lost trying to come to the school for our date!" she exclaimed, leaning her head closer to the lost boy, snuggling her head against his. "When he came by here though, he tried to fight that Ranma guy and lost! I mean... he really kicked the crap outta' him!"

Ryoga glared at her, though he was too tired to actually do anything about it. Not to mentioned that he was still recovering from some mild blunt trauma to the head.

"I see you're still bound by the foul Saotome's spell... even if you have this-_this relationship, _with this pleasant, I know it to be false." he stated, turning around. "Tell me... where has the sorcerer fled to?" obviously he was angry, but that wouldn't stop him from his search for Ranma.

"Oh, uh... he said he was going to the outskirts of the city! Yeah!" Ranma shouted, smiling eagerly.

"Then I have to make haste! I shall follow him till the ends of the earth if I must!" he exclaimed, running in the direction he figured Ranma would take.

The red-haired girl turned her head to Ryoga, seeing him still glaring angrily at her. "Sorry bout leaving you without any of your stuff yesterday." she said.

Ryoga looked to the side and groaned, "Just-just let me go, okay? I've got to find my things and get out of here." he blushed at the contact she was making with him, since her chest was gently touching his side.

"I'll help you with that later... besides, we gotta' a deal to make." Ranma said, leading them back to the school.

Ryoga knew he wasn't going to like this, not one bit.

Ranma had basically _carried_ the lost boy all the way back to the roof, when they had finally reached the top, Ranma gripped the fence tightly and managed to send herself over it. After she landed, she walked over to her stowed away packed meal and lowered Ryoga against the side wall of the door that lead down and back to the school. Placing him there against his back, she turned to her box lunch and took out a spare set of chop sticks she always kept; just in case.

Ryoga watched as she took a seat next to him and brought out her set of utensils, tearing them into two pieces. Picking some nice rice out, she plucked it up with her sticks and turned over to Ryoga, "Here ya go, open up for the _airplane _pig-boy!" she cheekily said, expecting him fully to open his mouth.

"I'd rather die..." was Ryoga's defiant response.

Ranma's brow furrowed as she glared, trying to lean it to open his mouth, but the lost boy wasn't kidding when he said that. Anytime she'd try to feed him some of the rice, the fang-toothed martial artist would just turn his head in the opposite direction of the sticks.

"Come on... eat it, I need you to work with me for my plan ta succeed!" She stated, glaring at him.

"Never in a million years..." Ryoga replied, and then, with as much insolence as he could muster, he turned his head away stubbornly once again.

Ranma narrowed her eyes, was he really going to make this difficult for her? Forcing him to do it would just be more work than she wanted, there had to be an easier way. That's when it hit her; she was a _woman_ right now.

"Ryoga...," she shyly said, taking on that overly dramatic tone again, "E-even though I'm actually a guy... I _still_ really like you..." she said, turning her head to him; her eyes seeming to sparkle and glow.

The lost boy shot his head in her direction and gasped, "What're you craz---" he got as far as saying before Ranma shot out her hand and placed the rice in his mouth. Unable to resist it, he swallowed the food down and took a deep breathe, it was really something else.

"Give me that!" he shouted, taking the box lunch away from her hands as well as the chop sticks, then, as quickly as he could, downing all the food in a mere few bites.

Ranma was somewhat disappointed that she lost such good meal by doing this. Though if it meant she could put his plan further into action, she'd willingly take the hit. She still needed Ryoga to be able to take Kuno down. "Knew that'd work..."

Raising his head from the boxed lunch, he glared at the redheaded girl, "That was cheap and you know it Saotome..." he stated, a small blush as he thought for a moment of what it would be like if she actually _meant_ what she said. It was a shocker. But he still couldn't help his wandering mind from picturing him and Ranma together... romantically involved, he wasn't sure whether or not to shudder.

"Aw come on... you're a perv who thinks I'm hot as a girl." Ranma stated.

"I'd never think that, you _cross-dresser_!" Ryoga countered, setting the box lunch to the side, having regained a good amount of will and energy.

"Yeah, yeah... whatever, I know you got a nosebleed when you saw me naked that one time." Ranma smirked, but then winked. "How could I blame you anyways, who wouldn't want some of _this_?" She said, mockingly thrusting her chest forward. Teasing him was always so much fun.

"You're sick..." Ryoga stated.

"And you're the doctor whose gonna' help me." Ranma finitely stated.

"And why would I do that...?" Ryoga raised a brow.

"Well... I guess I'll just have to tell Akane about P-chan then, won't I? Just think about it, she'll never look at you the same ever again, knowing you were sleeping in her bed all those nights." Ranma replied, staring at him with a serious look with her arms crossed.

Leaning away from the red headed girl, Ryoga gritted his teeth; he should have known that Ranma couldn't keep a promise, "I thought I already helped you!"

"Yeah... well, Kuno's still after me... so, you either do it until he stops, or Akane never talks to you again." She said.

"Damn you...," he seethed, revealing those little fangs that poked out from the side of his mouth. "I absolutely _loathe_ you."

"Yeah, yeah... love you _too_, Ryoga." she smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------line------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was fun! lol

What do you guys think? Another chapter? Or does that say... awesome twoshot to you? ^3^

Please share your thoughts on this with me. Bye! XD

DaisukiFox~

**5/22/10: General revisions.**


	3. Chapter 3

It's time for another installment of... Ranma's Boyfriend! I know what a lot of you are thinking... what kinda' plot will this story have? People have been suggesting ideas to me... now, I'm not one to look a gift horse in the face and say no.

I just wanna' follow my own way when writing. Let's just see where this idea of mine goes! No need to worry about the plot so early on.

Also... who says I have no plot? ;)

Disclaimer: What...! I don't own Ranma 1/2!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------line------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two martial artists walked side by side each other; Ryoga's hand still annoyingly being detained against his will by the ever persistent Ranma; currently in his female form. He had changed back into a girl after their day in school was over.

Ranma, Ryoga noted, was continuously looking over her shoulder every few seconds, he assumed to see if Kuno would jump out and try to strike at them. She really didn't want to be her male form right now, or she'd most likely have to deal with the unrelenting bokken wielder. She hadn't even noticed... or cared if Ryoga was gritting his teeth in frustration at her antics. At first this whole act had been rather odd, then it had become creepy, and now finally it was just down right annoying.

"So, mind telling why you're _still_ holding onto me...?" Ryoga growled, trying to take relaxing, calming breathes of air to ease his enraged nerves.

It wasn't helping.

Checking their surrounds again, she ignored the question until she felt it was safe enough to talk without any possible interference, "Ya know how I told that pervert Kuno to go to the outskirts of the district? Well, I started thinkin', and if I know im' at all, he probably paid someone to drive him there or something. So he'll probably show up soon askin' what gives." Ranma replied.

"No!" Ryoga shouted, shaking his head, "I meant why are you still clinging on to me?

"Oh… _Well_, if he comes back around, he needs to see that I'm still with you... stupid." rolling her eyes while shaking her head she loosened her grip on him slightly.

Ryoga huffed and turned his head away from her, sick of having to be bound by some stupid vague threat. It wasn't right; did true martial artist let something as trivial as intimidation get in the way of doing what they needed to? He sighed, in this case, when it involved the love of a certain someone known as Akane, yes, it most defiantly did. "Alright, then tell me something..."

Ranma raised an eyebrow, what could he possibly want to know? "Tell you what?"

Pausing for a moment, the lost boy blushed a bit and cleared his throat, "Why did you kiss me on the lips yesterday?... Couldn't you just have done it on my cheek or something?"

Ranma formed a Cheshire cat smile on her face, oh _this_ would be fun. "What? Are you saying you want something from me right now, pig-boy?"

Eyes widening, the lost boy turned to her and shot his hand forward, attempting to punch her for her insinuating remark.

Ranma ducked just in time, while still holding onto his other arm, "Nya!" she said, sticking out her tongue.

"Will you be serious for once you stupid jerk?" Ryoga scorned.

"Alright, alright...," the red headed girl rolled her eyes, "I did it cause', I wasn't gonna' lose my chance at freedom...," she sighed, "Do you know what's it like being touched like that as a chick?"

"You're even weirder than I thought..." Ryoga huffed, rolling his eyes away. "Stop acting like such a _girl_, this isn't even your normal body."

"Why do you say that?... Are you actually thinkin' that it's okay for me to groped and touched when I'm a girl cause' it's not really my normal body?" Ranma glared, she couldn't believe how stupid he was being. This was a personal matter of hers; she just didn't want to be groped; was that so wrong? It felt like an invasion of her privacy.

"You're not even really a girl... why does it bother you so much?" Ryoga asked, staring at Ranma with a dull questioning look.

"It bothers me, cause'- cause' it's weird!" she blushed, but then realized something... "Why am I even telling you about this?" she shouted, letting go of his arm and crossing hers together.

"Because you're a cross-dresser who secretly likes being a woman..." Ryoga mocked; glad that the awkward air between them had deteriorated a bit.

Ranma's first idea was to reply with an insult of her own, until she figured she'd do something _much_ worse. Oh, she'd make him squirm, if she had to continue to endure this masquerade with Ryoga, then she'd at least have fun at his expense! "Well, I _guess_ that could be one of the reasons... _that_ or you don't want me to care because you wanna' touch me and stuff!" she smirked, her voice going cutesy again.

"W-WHAT?" Ryoga stuttered, blushing out of pure shock.

"Yeah, that's it, ain't it?" She said, after which she playfully leaned back over to the shocked and confused boy; batting her eyelashes at him.

The lost boy was so shaken that he leaned away, and took a step back. His face horrified at what Ranma was doing. "S-shut up, you idiot!" he exclaimed, but then found himself blushing even more furiously when Ranma placed her hand on his chest and leaned in.

"Whoa Ryoga... I didn't know you swung that way buddy..." Ranma chuckled, almost having a cat like appearance to her; the way she looked right now would turn any other man into a drooling idiot. Sadly, this was Ryoga, the lost boy who absolutely hated the entire concept of Ranma Saotome.

Gaining enough sense to realize what was going on, Ryoga squinted his eyes shut and raised his hand up, his fist trembling in his wake for obvious reasons. "Damn you Ranma, prepare to die!" he exclaimed, making some distance for a fight.

The red headed girl was laughing her head off; just the image of pure shock and frustration he had was hilarious. "Yeah, you can try, _Pig-Breathe_!" she giggled and jumped to the side as Ryoga took a swing to her face.

Ryoga gave chase as Ranma lead them across town. She had some time to kill; after all, she could always stand to mess with Ryoga for a bit.

**Outskirts of the City**

Kuno fell to his knees, panting, completely exhausted from running all day long. He was rich; he usually had people doing this kind of thing for him. "No mile is too much for me... no hill too steep, nor shall I rest or sleep, for my heart will continue to push to unyielding bounds!" he exclaimed, then realized he hadn't taken a breath after that little poem, and started gasping out a bit.

Panting a little less now, he paused and arched his head back. "Perhaps running such a large distance wasn't such a clever idea in hindsight..." he stated, then figured Ranma must've gotten away by now. Considering the amount of time it had taken him to figure that out, he should have felt a bit stupid, but a mixture of his thick skull and mild dementia shielded him. The blue thunder felt more like he had somehow accomplished something amazing, as he showed that he would go to unending lengths to be with the one he loved most... well, _one_ of the ones he loved most.

"I'll cease my chase, and wait for another day... right now I must return home and rest." with that he stood up and turned around, beginning his long trek back home. Kuno would take his time, he was in no hurry to try and figure out his next course of action. He was still determined to get his pig tailed girl back.

"Perhaps a small trip to the district's park, it will allow a much more convenient passage to my manor."

**Near The Park**

Both Ranma and Ryoga had given each other rather good thrashings. Neither of them looked like they were in very good shape, their cloths were tattered and torn. The two had already fought and were now once again walking side by side.

"So, where'd you say you leave your stuff at anyway?" the red-headed girl asked, her hair messed up from having fought for over an hour with Ryoga.

"The park." Ryoga replied, turning his head to her.

"Wha? Why there?" She asked.

"I uh, don't want to talk about it." He replied, his eyes shiftily moving back and forth.

_Flashback_

Ryoga was simply just minding his own business; lost as usual, he wasn't really very tired or anything, all he was doing was trying to find his way back to Akane like always; and possibly, if luck was on his side, get the courage to finally tell her how he felt, then maybe, _just maybe _the world wouldn't be such a grim and depressing place anymore!

Of course he wasn't having much luck in that department, since he had just turned passed the same block at least seven times in the past hour or so. Lowering his head in defeat, he knew he wasn't going to find the blue-haired girl anytime soon, such as always was his fate.

"Akane... where are you?" he groaned, his hands firmly gripped onto his shoulder straps "More importantly, where am _I_?" He asked to no one in particular. His head tilted upwards to the sky, hoping the fates could provide him with an answer; that wasn't going to happen, since it seemed they had a different plan for him all together right now.

Sadly he wasn't able to respond in time, when a random old lady, who oddly enough was carrying a ladle, appears randomly, and splashed the lost boy with cold cooking water.

"Bwee!" P-chan cried; flailing his little legs in the air as he fell on top of his backpack, it had thankfully fallen before he did, and served as cushion to soften the blow, not to mention the fact that he was surrounded by his clothing to further deflect any harm. But like always, his yellow bandanna was stayed comfortably wrapped around him, although floating down on his neck, but it still managing to stay.

Poking his head out of his clothing, P-chan darted his head from side to side, that's when he spotted the offending old woman. The tiny piglet jumped out of his clothes, squealing at the elderly lady; most likely shouting something that was just _far_ too graphic to be translated into a human language.

Seeing that his pig's yelping hadn't affected the woman, who ignored him and went back to doing her usual meanderings; which were mostly unknown to the rest of the populace. "Bwe..." he dejectedly sighed, lowering his head in defeat. Deciding not to be too depressed by this, Ryoga stood up, knowing he had to find a place to hide his belongings, and then change back.

What followed next was a small piglet dragging a massive traveler's backpack across the grass and hard ground. People would look and stare as the small oinker moved such a large object, some were too scared to even ask what was going on, and others figured that they had been hallucinating.

Ryoga, or rather P-chan in this sense, noticed the small group of gathering people, staring at him.

"Wow... that's a cute pig!" some little girl pointed out.

"Amazing... that backpack must be several times heavier than that little guy; he must be one tough porker!"

"Daddy... I want a pet pig like that!" a small boy cried, tugging at his father's sleeve.

"Sure! And when it grows up and isn't cute anymore, we can eat it!"

P-chan didn't like being watched like this while he did his business; yes, even in that sense. Letting go of his pack with his teeth, the small piglet turned around and narrowed his eyes, then started barking at them to leave... and by "barking" he meant he was actually just squealing in a really annoying way.

"WE! WEEE! WEEE! _BWEEE_!" He said, starting to jump up and down, hoping that it would intimidate them enough to make them leave.

"That'll do pig, that'll do." a little kid jokingly said, patting P-chan's head.

Ryoga just stopped and sat there, looking very annoyed, _'This is just degrading... I really hate this damn pig's body!_' Ryoga thought, going back to the task at hand.

When Ryoga finished pulling it all the way to the park, he used his small pig body to push his bag under one of those weird cement tunnel things little kids would crawl under. The small piglet managed to stuff it in between the gape that connected it to the ground.

"Wee... wee...." the piglet panted.

"P-chan!" Akane shouted, going down on one knee and kneeling down to pick him up. "I can't believe it; I've missed you so much!"

"Bwee..." Ryoga sighed, leaning his head on Akane's shoulder, exhausted from having to hide his backpack.

_End of Flashback_

"Okay… but why didn't you just find some hot water and turn yourself back? ... Would'a made things a heck of a lot simpler." Ranma said, blinking a few times.

Eyes widening, Ryoga stopped dead in his tracks, and just stood there for a moment. "Uh, hey, P-chan? You okay there?" Ranma asked.

"Jus-just get me to the park _okay_? I _really_ don't want to risk losing all my things." He answered back, continuing to move forward.

"Yeah, whatever you _say_..." Ranma replied, rolling her eyes. She had already figured it probably had something to do with one of his experiences as his cursed form, or something. Though she wasn't expecting her enemy to tell her anything really deep, aside from the usual... '_Ranma you've put me through hell! All my pain, blah, blah, blah...'_ well, that's what Ranma heard from him most of the time anyway.

The two walked in silence once again next to each other, Ryoga following Ranma's lead all the way to the park. When they got there, Ryoga went to the spot where he left his things. Kneeling down he reached his arm out and grabbed it, and with a small amount of struggle pulled it out.

Ranma just to a seat on a bench nearby, deciding she'd wait for him there. "Hurry up already! It's getting late!" Ranma half heartedly shouted, though it sounded more like whining.

Grumbling Ryoga carried his back pack over to the bench, "I need to check a few things... sometimes some of my things end up missing…" with that Ryoga began is boring task of checking every single thing in his bag.

Ranma sighed, '_Well, at least I got Ryoga all to myself now..._' blinking a few times she shook her head. That sounded way too weird, not to mention it definitely didn't sound manly at all, "Gotta' stop staying in girl form for so long..." she whispered to herself.

"Huh?" Ryoga asked, confusedly.

"Oh! N-nothing!" Ranma blushed, she didn't know why she did it, but it was just _weird_ that her mind slipped into thinking something suggestive about _Ryoga_ of all people. '_That's just disgusting! Completely gross! I'm a __**guy**__! Besides, he's a complete pig!'_

Ryoga shrugged it off as nothing, being that he really couldn't care less what was on Ranma's stupid head; all he wanted to do was protect his secret from Akane.

While the lost boy was going back to checking his things, Ranma's keen ears thought she heard the sound of footsteps nearby.

The self proclaimed blue thunder of Furinkan High was getting closer to the park, "Oh... pigtailed girl, where for art thou pig tailed girl..." he said, lowering his head in a dramatic fashion; though it was not like he knew how to do it in any _other_ way.

Yeah, that was who Ranma thought it was and even though he hadn't said it very loudly, it was quiet enough for her to hear him. Shifting from calm and bored to alert and slightly afraid of being groped, she turned to Ryoga and hugged him from the side, "Aww Ryoga! You're so sweet!"

"Wha?" he screamed, a small blush going across his face. "Wh-what're you doing!"

Ranma's actions didn't sit too well with Kuno, who just happened to come at the right (or not so right) moment that Ranma hugged the bandanna wearing boy, growling in frustration, he took his bokken and held it out in front of him. "You _dare_ use your enchantment spells before me?" he said, with that he dove over to the two and brought his sword down onto Ryoga.

Ryoga on the other hand had turned his head just when he heard Kuno shout, so using his quick reflexes; he pushed Ranma out of the way, in order for him to avoid being hit, "Hey! Watch it!" Ryoga yelled.

On Ranma's side she just leaned on the ground, though since she was used to falling it hadn't hurt all that much. "Yeah, you could've hit me!"

"Forgive me pigtailed girl... but I must free you from Saotome's accomplice!" Pulling his sword up, he turned to the lost boy, forming once again a defensive stance. "Have at thee!" he challenged.

"That's it!" Ranma announced, "I already told you ya idiot! I'm with this guy!" getting up and walking over to stand in front of Ryoga. "Don't you get that, ya' jerk?

"Speak not... for your actions are not your own, as your words are untrue while under this peasant's curse!" Kuno mocked.

Ryoga for his part was stunned that all this was happening so quickly, although he was glad that he probably wouldn't have to fight, and that his backpack had only fallen to the side when Ranma hugged him. What really caught Ryoga off guard though was Ranma standing up for him against Kuno. The way Ranma spoke about being with him, it felt kind of… nice. Ryoga hand spent most of his life being alone, just wanting to be loved by someone, and to have a person actually come to his defense, to say that they care for him, it made the lost boy feel good about himself. That _was_, until the reality of the moment set in, and he realized it was actually Ranma Saotome saying those words. '_It figured, the only way I could ever get a girl to really say they liked me was if they were really a guy with a Jusenkyo curse_.'

"Stop saying that! Ranma isn't a sorcerer or anything! You just don't wanna' listen because you're too _thickheaded_!" Ranma shouted, speaking the truth.

Kuno stopped short, it seemed as though some of her logic managed to slip past his defenses... for all of five seconds. "I see he's stronger than I could have imagined... my fair maiden, I promise I shall do everything within my power to set you free!"

Ranma gritted her teeth; she needed to do more than talking to him. "Yeah, w-well… we were making out before you came here, does _that_ seem like something a stupid spell could do?" she stated, pointing to her somewhat messed up hair and clothing; of course for those in the know, they really came from the scuffle they had earlier, but Ranma quickly used it to her advantage.

"What?" Ryoga shouted, his mind threatening to shut down from the idea. The lost boy turned away and covered his nose incase he started to bleed from his nose at the thought.

"Lies!" Kuno countered, squinting his eyes shut before he turned around and made a mad dash to Kuno manor. "I shall hear none of these false truths! I will return!"

The redheaded girl glared at Kuno the entire time, slapping her forehead, she had to suppress the need to just chase after him and give the guy the pounding of his life. "Does he ever even think?..." she wondered aloud, but then looked towards Ryoga.

The lost boy held his head down, a depressed battle aura noticeably around him.

She tilted her head to the side, Ranma had to ask... "Is that blood?"

Ryoga turned his head away from her, his hair casting a shadow over his eyes.

"Ah, come on Ryoga... don't tell me you actually _believed_ what I said?"

"It's not that...!" Ryoga replied, "It's just... I think...,"

"Y-you think what...?" she asked, her eyes widened; why was she feeling so nervous? It didn't make any sense….

"I think I like..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------line---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's all for this chapter!

So, what do you think? Worth another chapter? I could leave it like this or I could keep on going... I mean this seems like a good place to leave ya' guys, it lets you wonder where this scene could've gone.

What do you think? Should I continue? ^^

Please share your thoughts on this with me.

DaisukiFox~


	4. Chapter 4

I get it guys... you really want this to be a whole story! For my part I still can't believe everyone likes this fic so much... I mean, I didn't see this coming! I was just doing this for fun and then I wondered... what would it be like if I made this into a whole fic? Well... I doubt most of you are reading this small AU's note.

**STOP RIGHT THERE READERS! DON'T GO ANY FURTHER WITHOUT READING THIS! **

**Okay, here's whats up! I've been told that by me asking "Should I continue?" is annoying everyone. I know that now, although I can't say I didn't see this coming. The reason behind that... well, it's because I didn't want to be built up so I could be broken down.**

**Kinda' like that song... "You build me up! You break me down... my heart is pounding and you've got me!" the reason I use this is because, I don't wanna' get my hopes up. If I make this into a whole fic, everyone will stop reviewing and giving me their thoughts on the chapter as they normally did when they'd ask me to please continue.**

**I still feel as though that'll happen... so, this is what I'm gonna' do. This chapter will determine if I continue it, the feedback and everything will tell me if I should continue. So, reviews, hits and favorites will really play a part in me continuing this! Please don't be annoyed with me. **

Disclaimer:I don't own Ranma 1/2! Who knew? XD

-Line-

"I like err, ah ... _never mind_." Ryoga muttered, shaking his head. He was simply just about to say that he liked it that someone had actually stood up for him for once, but to say something nice like that to Ranma was more then she deserved. He really didn't want her to see the softer side of him; it would just be weird… Not to mention she was his enemy! To show any signs of weakness would certainly harm him in the future.

Ranma sighed in relief; there was something really off about him and her today. At that moment, she briefly considered calling this whole situation with Ryoga off, but then she remembered all the times Kuno had groped, and touched her, telling her all of his really lame poems, as well as all of the other _stupid_ attempts the guy tried doing to get her to accept his love... even after she proved to him that she was actually the one he called "The _Foul_ Sorcerer Saotome", he didn't let up. '_What the heck kind a name is that, anyway?'_ She really hated having her proper male form being called something so stupid... she was a martial artist damn it, not some freaky wizard!

"O-okay...," she replied, then shook her head and turned to the direction of the Tendo Dojo. "Come on _P-chan_, Kasumi's makin' up something good tonight, and I don't think she'd mind having you over."

"I'm not going." Ryoga flatly said, glad that Ranma had given him enough time to calm down the redness in his face, and wipe his now formerly bloody nose.

"What...? But… Y-you have to come! I need you to get rid of Kuno!" she said, brow furrowing, all the while giving the lost boy an indignant look.

"I'm not doing this anymore, it's too damn _weird_! I don't want any part of this!" Ryoga shot back.

"Is your pig brain making you forget? You know you have to do this or I'll tell Akane about your little secret!' She retorted back.

Ryoga flinched; there she went again, threatening him. "Damn it Ranma, why the hell are you doing this to me?" He demanded, stepping forward and clenching his fist in front of the pigtailed martial artist.

"I already told you! It's because I'm not gonna' lose my shot at getting that Shakespeare-loving moron to leave me alone!" Ranma replied, taking a step forward as well, mimicking his action. The two seemed to be locked in a staring contest now, with both of them waiting for the other to make their move so they could strike.

Squinting a little, the lost boy turned his head away from Ranma, trying with all his might to hold back the intense feeling of wanting to send her flying into lower orbit, "_Fine_... you win, but can you at least tell me something..."

"Oh _here_ we go _again_... What's it this time?" Ranma said, crossing her arms, waiting.

"Just why the hell are you using _me_? Don't you got like, a thousand other people to choose from?" Ryoga asked in a stern tone.

"Well… well it's cause you're the only one I could use without someone wanting somethin' outta me!..." She stopped for a second to catch her breath. "Mousse would want me to lose to him so he could get Shampoo all to himself… Ukyo would dress like a guy then ask me to marry her… and Kuno would just ignore any girl that I tried to use… With you I could just threaten ta make ya lose Akane, and I'd have you wrapped around my little finger." she finished, rather dully.

While he _certainly_ didn't like the last part of that statement, most of what she said was true, Ranma... and just about everyone else; except Akane, knew about the lost boy's feelings for the blue haired Tendo sister, "You're such a jerk...," Ryoga stated, then lowered his head with an annoyed look across his face. _'Somethin's up with this idiot… I get why she wants me to be around when Kuno's here, but Ranma's been spendin' an __**awful**__ a lot of time in his girl form, I bet he's planning something! I gotta keep my guard up.'_

Ranma sighed, moving over to him and placing her hand on his shoulder, "Ryoga, I need your help..." there was a moment of pause, where the bandana wearing boy just said nothing. At first she hadn't understood why he was being so quiet, until it hit her. What she had just said was _way_ too suggestive... and she had her hand on his shoulder... '_Oh man, he thinks I'm hitting on him!..._ _If someone were nearby they'd probably think that we were just a stupid little couple who had just had a huge argument. Geez, this is getting too weird.'_ With that, she quickly retracted her hand.

"W-what?" Ryoga stuttered, snapping out of his daze.

"Gwah!" Ranma said, starting to rub her hand as if it had just been burnt. "Get your head out of the gutter, pork-butt, I didn't mean it like that! I was talkin' bout' helpin' me with Kuno!"

Ryoga was relieved to hear her say that, though he couldn't understand why he had felt so… _touched_ about being used in her crazy plan... maybe it was the way Ranma had said it, with him being the only one able to actually help her, but it made him feel… good. That; and the setting they were currently in certainly made things more awkward… They were in a park after all; this could easily be mistaken as a date. If that weren't enough, they had a beautiful sunset nearby. All they needed as some cheesy music to make it all picture perfect.

"Of course it's not like that! I wasn't even thinkin' it!" Ryoga said, leaning his head back and blushing, "I mean really, you're a guy!"

"Yeah, course I am... not to mention that if I _were_ a girl, I wouldn't go for someone as gullible as _you_." Ranma smirked, trying to pass this as something they could laugh about.

Sadly though, the redheaded girl had momentarily forgotten that Ryoga was quite easily enraged, "What do you mean, 'gullible'?" he demanded.

"Oh come on... you're easier to trick than a kid."

"Yea-yeah, well… at least I'm not some cross-dressing freak!" Ryoga mocked, glaring at her.

That caught Ranma off guard, although she was never one to back down from a challenge. "Whad'ya say, ya pervert?"

"Who're you calling a 'pervert'?" He said, taking one step forward, his fist raised.

"Oh come off it...," Ranma said, crossing her arms, then raising one of her hands, counting off fingers. "One, you use your curse to sleep in Akane's bed, two, you got a nosebleed when you saw me naked all those times, three, you yourself told me my curse was '_adorable'_...," she put an overly cute amount of emphasis on the last word, with that she continued. "and last but not least, think a how many times I dressed up and tricked you to think I was some girl who loved ya'? And each tima ya fell head over heels!" she smirked.

Ryoga realized that all these points were at least partially true, not like he'd come to terms with them. "Yeah- w-well… at least I don't make out with guys!"

"At least someone would wanna' make out with me!" Ranma shouted, glaring.

The lost boy took a step back, now that was a little harsh. "That's it Ranma, it's time for you to die!"

"Bring it, _Porky_!"

They had been so busy charging after each other, that they hadn't noticed a certain entrepreneur in their midst's. Nabiki was standing but few yards away, chuckling at the scene before her. The two had been yelling so loudly that she didn't need to listen in closely to hear every word. '_Yeah, those two would definitely make a good couple; they already fight like one as. And besides, if Ryoga ends up with Ranma, I'll rake in a killing on the little betting pool I having going on of who people think that that dumb jock'll end up with_.' she mentally schemed. _'Oh, Kuno baby is just gonna' love this... once he __**pays**__ for my services, of course.' _

**Tendo Home**

Genma (In human form now) and Soun were both staring each other down; wearing garish yellow headbands on their foreheads. Soun narrowed his eyes, as a single drop of sweat rolled down from his brow. What they were doing would require the utmost concentration… one slip and it was over.

"Ready to surrender, Saotome?"

"Not on your life, Tendo..."

This continued for bit longer, until Akane came into the room and slapped her forehead, "Are you two playing that stupid card came now?"

"Ah-ha!" Soun shouted, throwing down his mint condition first run Pikachu foil card.

Genma leaned back; shocked that his friend had gotten his hands on such a prized treasure. Although he was never one to let something like that scare him, he'd just have to use an equally good card to counter, "I never thought I'd have to do this, Tendo... but you've brought this upon yourself!" reaching into his hand he threw out a limited edition Charmander.

"I hadn't expected this from you Saotome... I let my guard down." Soun commented.

"Dad... are you really playing a game made for kids?" Akane asked, trying to reason with him. This had been getting out of hand, as she noticed that their headbands had the Pokémon logo on the side.

"Oh Akane... let them play their little game, it's nice to see father do something other than mess around with that Shogi board.." Kasumi told Akane, while carrying a pot over to the stove.

The two smiled before returning to their game. The blue haired girl fearing she had mentally scarred for life. "Maybe Nabiki can talk some sense into them..."

"Actually Akane, your sister was the one that provided us with this neat new game!" Sound exclaimed back.

"And whatta' deal too..." Genma added.

Akane shook her head and, and let off a groan. "Kasumi... just where did Nabiki get off to, anyway?"

Having started chopping some carrots for the dinner she was making, the eldest Tendo daughter turned her head to Akane before turning her head upward, her mind trying to think up the proper answer. "I think she said something about meeting a friend of hers..." Kasumi said, bringing a finger up to her bottom lip.

**Alleyway **

In retrospect, both Ranma and Ryoga realized that fighting before making their way home probably _wasn't_ the smartest idea around. What both of them _certainly_ didn't like either was the fact that Ranma had to hold Ryoga's hand while they were walking back, though this time, with even more ruined and wrecked clothes. The reason she had to hold his hand was because she knew that when Ryoga was annoyed, or depressed, or really just doing anything, he tended to not watch where he was going, and it usually ended up with him getting lost.

Ryoga personally felt mortified, he was completely being treated like a baby!... But he figured that if Ranma _hadn't_ been leading him, He would've probably ended somewhere in Eastern Europe again. '_Why are Transylvanians so __**mean**__?' _He absently wondered, continuing to follow the pigtailed girl's lead.

There was a strange silence between the two of them along the way, after finally finding themselves at the entrance to the Tendo abode, Ranma looked directly at the front door, and knew she couldn't simply go in there while Ryoga was present. '_I __**really **__don't want Akane on my case, or anythin'.'_ So, with that reasoning in mind, she turned to Ryoga. "Look... we can't go through the front door, so just follow me, okay?" she said.

Ryoga only nodded his head once and shrugged, he really didn't want to be seen like this either. "You can just let go..."

"No way... you'd lose your way just by jumping up over the fence." Ranma said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not that bad!" Ryoga replied.

"Prove it." she stated.

Ryoga paused for a moment, but then, fearing that she was on to something, lowered his head again before sighing, "Fine..."

From there they managed to jump up to the roof and sneak their way in through the front of Genma and Ranma's room. "Okay... put some clean clothes on, and if they ask anything, just say we're training together, 'kay?" she told him with a smile, watching as Ryoga took out his backpack, and plopped his umbrella down near Ranma's futon.

"Whatever." Ryoga replied, he was being forced to listen to Ranma... was there a reason for him to be happy? '_I even bet the jerk won't let me talk to Akane while I'm here...' _

Ranma rolled her eyes and placed her hands at the edges of her red Chinese silk shirt.

Ryoga found his eyes drifting over to the red headed girl, but then quickly looked away, "Do- do that somewhere else!" he exclaimed, blushing furiously.

The redheaded girl raised an eye, but then looked down at herself. "Oh yeah... I forgot you get _happy_ when you see me like this." She smirked.

"J-just turn away from me!" Ryoga cried out, not that he hadn't wanted to see a girl naked or anything see that, he was a growing boy after all, it's just the whole idea of seeing Ranma, his sworn enemy, naked, left an odd feeling in his gut.

"Sure, whatever you say, _P-chan_..." she said, getting out her new set of cloths and turning back to him.

Ryoga had to keep himself from trying to sneak a peek at Ranma's girl side; the idea crossed his mind several times. Simply _knowing_ that made him almost physically ill, he made a mental note to go see doctor Tofu after this whole mess was dealt with.

"Hey, ya' ready?' she asked.

Ryoga had finished putting his shirt on, then nodded his head once, "Ready."

They both went off to greet the others, when they were asked why they didn't use the front door, they lamely replied with... "We were already here. You must've missed us coming back in!" most of them bought it, but Akane found that it was a little odd that she hadn't seen them at all. She figured it must've been when she was away doing some homework... Though she reminded Ranma of her uncertainty over and over gain, with her prodding.

During the short period of time before dinner, and after their arrival, Ryoga tried his best to keep his mouth shut, but still politely responded to Kasumi's and the other's greetings, and, like always, became giddy and incoherent when Akane started to speak to him. Though when that happened, Ranma gave him a look, that told him to stop, or she'd have to do something Ryoga wouldn't like. Being quite afraid that she might let slip his little secret, or the fact that he had actually kissed her, he forced himself to shy away from the blue haired girl to the best of his abilities, although it didn't stop from shooting daggers at his pigtailed nemesis whenever he got the chance.

**Dinning Room**

Everyone at the table ate with very little conversation going around, though it appeared as that Ryoga was silently screaming at Ranma with the dirty looks he was giving her.

"So, Ryoga please tell me... what're you and Ranma working on?" Kasumi asked, holding up her rice bowl.

"Oh... uh... we're...," Ryoga looked to the side, then to Ranma. She didn't seem to know what to say either. "J-just training... we figured by fighting each other we could, ya know…"

"Get better!" Ranma finished for him, "So, it's nothing big..."

"Huh... that's weird; you two aren't usually this calm around each other." Akane wondered, raising a brow. Now she was getting suspicious, this wasn't like them at all. She'd have to ask Nabiki, she was always on the up and up.

Soun and Genma were too busy thinking about their next moves for an important upcoming fight... a _card_ fight, to be specific. They had of course, at this point, completely lost their minds, and the others essentially just ignored them now. Except seemingly Kasumi, who would cheer them both on.

That brought up another issue, 'Just _where is Nabiki at?'_ Akane wondered, maybe this friend of hers' was having a party or something... not many things that involved the scheming girl lasted this long… unless she was at a sleep over, but if that had been true she would probably be missing her pajama's; her sister did tend to borrow her things more often than she liked.

Ryoga was glad that Akane had lost interest in trying to figure out what they had been really doing, he was just hoped this lack of interest would last for a bit longer. Turning to Ranma, he glared once more and placed a shrimp up to his mouth.

"What's got your eye, _handsome_...?' Ranma whispered to him with a wink..

Ryoga's eyes widened as he was about to swallow, his great surprise causing him to begin to choke. "Gha!" he cried, placing his hands around his throat.

"Ranma! You know you shouldn't tease Ryoga like that!" Akane warned.

What followed next was Akane trying to perform the Heimlich maneuver on him, with all the while Ranma laughing her head off.

**Kuno Manor**

Nabiki was currently standing outside the door of the Kuno manor, waiting to be buzzed in. To her _great_ joy she was greeted by the face of none other than the Kuno's loyal bodyguard, Sasuke.

"Who's there?" a small speaker asked.

Nabiki rolled her eyes, "It's me..." she said.

"Oh... I love Knock, Knock jokes! Who's there?"

"I'm not playing any sort of games here." she replied, getting annoyed.

"That's not very funny... maybe you should try again, perhaps starting Banana, that'll make it fun-"

"Even if you're just fooling around, Sasuke, Ms. Tendo is obviously here to relay some important information to me... _that_ or wish for me to date with her." Kuno's voice said, making his way metaphysically on to the scene. With a sighing sound, Nabiki noted that Sasuke could be heard sullenly walking away through the speaker.

"Now... what do you wish to speak to me about Nabiki? But please... if it doesn't truly involve any concern of mine, I shall not bother-"

"It's about the pigtailed girl." Nabiki said.

Suddenly the gates to the Kuno estate flung open with Kuno standing right there at the forefront. "Yes, please enter my _dearest_ friend Nabiki Tendo... you must have much to discuss with me, I'm sure."

Nabiki crossed her arms; this was easier than she had first thought. When she was finished being lead inside, she noticed that Kuno had already set up a table for them to enjoy tea while they'd talked... well, actually, to be perfectly correct, it was Sasuke had done the prepping; Kuno just took most of the credit.

"Please sit..." he offered, and then took a seat on the side of the table nearest to the wall.

Nabiki was of course seated opposite of where Kuno was.

"Now, please... do tell me all the tings I need to know." Kuno said, taking a sip of his green tea. That of course was to keep him calm about this; he had been feeling so anxious, wanting to hear _any_ pleasant news about the pigtailed girl.

"Kuno-baby... you should know me well enough by now, I don't talk unless you show me the money." she replied, calmly taking her cup and bringing it to her lips.

The bokken wielder stared at her for a moment before he raised one of his hands and snapped his fingers, "Sasuke! Please bring Nabiki Tendo her usual payment..." from there something strange started to happen. They felt the ground shuffle a bit… or was that the ceiling? They weren't sure.

That was until a thumping sound could clearly be heard; the two turned their heads in the direction of it and saw that Sasuke was on the ground, with anime styled knock out eyes adorned on his face. "Uh... here ya Master Kuno..." the buck tooth ninja said, handing him a large stack of bills.

Taking it from his hands, he passed it forward to Nabiki, "I believe this shall cover any of your needed expenses..."

The middle Tendo sister reached out and took it, with that she placed her head near it as one finger was at the top of the stack. She slid her digits across them all, instantly knowing how to count them just by flipping through it.

"Kuno... you just enlisted some strong help."

-Line-

Well, this is it! The fourth chapter! I hope it's to everyone's liking and I sure hope there will be a ch5! Like I said, read the beginning of the AU note.

Please share your thoughts on this with me.

DaisukiFox~


	5. Chapter 5

I'm really glad that all of you are into this fic and that I've gotten so much support for this little story of mine. After some consideration, I've decided that. This will be a whole fic, that's right I'm planning on finishing it.

I have to say thank you to all of you, especially my editor Franzibald.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma! Why do you guys keep asking? Rumiko wouldn't take my socks for the rights to Ranma 1/2... isn't that a fair trade? I think so. ^^

-Line-

Tatewaki Kuno believed that he wasn't the _exact _type to gloat; that in victory or triumph, he'd always treat his enemy with grace and dignity, like the true, honorable warrior he _knew _he was... sadly though, most likely due to a chemical imbalance in his brain, or possibly from falling one too many times on his head as a child, his thought processes rarely coincided with reality.

"Marvelous, simply marvelous... I shall now finally be able to sweep my beloved pigtail girl off her feet, all with your clever aid of course, Ms. Nabiki Tendo." Kuno said, placing the cup of tea he was drinking down, and lowering his head; attempting to add a 'cool' effect to his exclamation, sadly, it just made him look stupid.

Nabiki rolled her eyes, well aware of Kuno's _odd_ personality quirks. '_That's one way to put them, I suppose.' _"Oh, you'll have my help alright... but I can't entirely guarantee that you'll be with the pigtailed girl by the end of this." Nabiki reminded the boy, she was doing this more for herself than anything else. Of course though she was _still_ helping him, but when it came to the middle Tendo, things were always more complicated than they seemed.

"Ah, yes... a fair maiden's heart is never an easy object to tame, but it will be worth it for this woman." He continued on, using his Shakespearian-like dialect that made him look more like a lunatic, rather than suave.

"And you actually wonder why you don't have people wanting to date you much..." Nabiki whispered, avoiding eye contact with him.

"What?" Kuno asked, raising a brow.

Eyes widening the brown haired business woman shook her head once, "Ah, nothing Kuno-baby, don't you worry about it. So! What do you say we get some sort of strategy going here, alright?"

Giving her a once over, "Yes… of course... what exactly do you have in mind?" he said, placing his cup down, then crossing his arms so his hands were in between his rather large sleeves.

"I'm glad you asked." Nabiki replied, finishing her last sip of tea, and then composing herself a bit more properly in order to form all her most devious ideas. "Alright, I'd like to ask you a few questions..."

"Inquire anything that may aid our cause." he responded.

"Just what exactly do you know about her, the pigtailed girl?" Nabiki asked in a dull sounding manner; she was solely there for business.

"Well… I know that her beauty and warrior's flare only ignites the burning passion that resides deep within me..." coupled with that response, Kuno had leaned his head back and closed his eyes, imagining his red-haired beauty, smiling with a mighty battle aura around her. The way she was posed in his imagination made her look as if she was ready for a fight. The fantasy soon turned to a different direction though, when he started day dreaming about her making a striking, sensual pose to the side, her hips though, became the main focus, as he watched them sway about her. "Ah… she holds such radiance." He said with a trickle of blood running down his nose.

As poetically disturbing as that was, Nabiki needed more information than just some overtly purple prose. "Yeah… that's not what I was asking; I mean what do you know about her _personally_?"

"…A man should not peek into the private life of the one he wishes to court most..." He paused for a moment. "Or perhaps I should rephrase that a bit…" he stated, clearing his throat, "One of the _two_ that he wishes to court most."

"Uh-huh, yeah, did you think that up _before_ or _after_ you've started buying picture of both of Akane and the 'pigtailed girl' from me?" Nabiki added, causing the bokken wielder in front of her to blush.

"I-I do not believe that either of those truly counts... " he stated, putting up a patchy defense. After a moment though, they actually tried to think of anything that the bokken-boy really knew about the pigtailed one. He recalled that there were times where she had come to greet him with open arms, but then there were also moments where she'd willingly try to shun him away as well. All in all, Nabiki figured that it usually involved some sort of scheme that the Saotome prodigy was trying at the time. "I believe I truly know little about her... she tends to keep to herself, and only bares affection at times when she is in grave need of my assistance, or wishes for something."

'_Doesn't Kuno-baby know when he's being used? Well, I suppose stupidity like his can't be helped..._' she thought to herself, "Alright, then be glad that you know me, because I certainly know _her_... she tends to like very few things, but I know for a fact that one of her favorite foods is Octopus puffs. She also likes practicing martial arts, and of course, she loves always getting what she wants, although sometimes she can get confused easily and can be as dimwitted as a cashew."

Not much of what she said bothered him, although he had to wonder how she knew these things so intimately… '_Well, Ms. Tendo __**has**__ been known to surprise people... even myself, which must seem beyond impossible to many, since I'm always aware of the goings on around me... still, such is the power of an intelligent woman like herself._.' the blue thunder thought.

"Very interesting... very little did I know before, but now I'm more in tune with her character, but I'm afraid much of this won't help be able to help me." Kuno stated.

"The thing is Kuno-baby... you don't need to know much about her, in fact... you don't need to know _anything_ about her, or target _her_ for that matter." Nabiki smirked.

Judging by the way she was talking, she obviously knew what she was talking about, "I... believe I'm starting to get the point."

That of course was a lie, and meant Nabiki had to continue, "Challenge her boyfriend-" before she could go any further in her explanation.

"I had already planned that!... now please, I paid for information that would _help_ me." Kuno warned.

"No, not exactly _that_ kind of challenge Kuno-baby... believe me you wouldn't stand a chance against him." The brown haired girl said, causing Kuno to glare at her. She of course ignored the action. "I mean, challenge Ryoga to a _love_ contest..."

"A love contest?... I believe that would do nothing... my beautiful pigtailed girl has been bounded by the foul Saotome's spell, from what I understand he gave her away to this foul newcomer." He stated, a pause filling the air.

"This is gonna' be harder than I thought..." she groaned.

**Ranma, Ryoga & Akane**

The preceding events of yesterday pretty much consisted of Ranma just watching Ryoga's moves, and seeing if he tried to do anything odd or perverted with Akane. It got to the point though where Ranma's varying annoyances caused Ryoga to start choking, and he had to have the Heimlich maneuver preformed on him at several points, much to his displeasure.

"Come on, man..." Ranma stated, watching as the lost boy pulled his shirt down, tugging at the edges. Both of them were running late, and the bandanna wearing boy had somehow, once again, gotten lost in the closet before he found all of his clothes.

"Ranma! We'll really be running late if you don't hurry!" Akane said, waiting another minute or so, before starting to speak up again. "... fine, I'm just going to go on ahead without you two! Okay?" with that, the blue haired girl began walking to the school. Earlier she had asked why Ryoga was still with them, she didn't mind that he decided to spend the night, but now she was wondering why he was going to follow them to school as well… The best response she'd received though, was; "We're supposed to be training and I don't want to come and get him, so, this'll be faster if he waits outside of the school." although Ranma had remained nonchalant when explaining this to her; she still had her doubts about this supposed 'training'.

"Okay, I think I'm ready..." Ryoga replied, but then was stopped by Ranma sticking out his hand. "What?"

"Your _shoes_, Pig-brain..." Ranma groaned, causing the lost boy to see that he was indeed missing his footwear.

"Damn it..." Ryoga grunted; running back into the house.

That left Ranma to wait around once more, _'I swear... it's like taking care of a kid! Man, the guy practically needs a map of the house!..._' he thought, once again playing the waiting game for Ryoga. Sadly it took another five minutes for the part-time pig-boy to finally escape from the Tendo's abode.

"Thank you, Kasumi." Ryoga waved, and then turned his head in the direction of the exit, where a rather pissed off Ranma stood at, glaring him down.

"Kasumi found them for you, didn't she?" the black haired Saotome drolly asked.

"Yeah..."

Letting off a sigh, Ranma replied; "Alright… whatever… come on, let's just go!" he shouted, tired of this. Running over to the lost boy, Ranma took his hand in his and ran out of the Tendo home. Although Ryoga still didn't like being lead, _'At least he's not a girl this time..._' the lost boy thought.

The two ran through the area as quickly as they could, though Ranma's speed was slightly above Ryoga's, so he had to slow down a bit. But it hadn't affected them much, meaning chances were they'd make it to the school's grounds before they'd actually end up being late. …Not that it really mattered to Ryoga though; he didn't actually attend Furinkan High. Although in this case, he'd have to make an exception, his love life was on the line. _'Why does Ranma think I get lost so easily? I've followed him before, lots of times!... I really hope this doesn't have anything to do with why he's been staying as a girl for so long… I better keep watching my back_, _who knows what goes on in that guy's head?'_

Seeing that they were nearing the ditch and the alley way that lead to the school, Ranma turned to the bandana wearing boy and exclaimed the following to him; "We're gonna' make it!" he noticed that it was only probably two minutes until the school bell rang, but that was more than enough time to make their deadline… or so they thought.

"Have at thee!" Kuno shouted, emerging seemingly out of nowhere; though in reality he merely jumped down from a nearby house's roof. Upon doing so, he slammed his bokken into the ground, causing a small crater in the earth to form.

"Wha!" Ryoga screamed as Ranma casually jumped back while still grasping on to his hand. The bandanna wearing boy held onto the pigtailed martial artist a little oddly, grasping him in a hug due to being frightened. After he was dragged up into the air, he landed on his knees, thankfully unscathed. It just made for a bit of a rather awkward picture. He still managed to get up before anyone could accuse him of anything inappropriate, though.

Standing there for a few second pause, the kendoist casted his gaze over to Ranma and Ryoga, "Odd, I had believed your accomplice to only attracted to my beloved pigtailed girl... but now I see that you fancy men as well! I hadn't thought it'd be the foul sorcerer himself though…" Kuno stated, narrowing his eyes.

There was an awkward silence wafting through the air, until Ranma finally realized what all his flowery words meant, "H-hey you've got the wrong idea ya idiot!" Ranma shouted, shaking his head from side to side, "I'm not doing anything to him, and I don't like guys!"

It took an entire two seconds for Ryoga to register what Ranma just said, "Hey! I'm not into guys either!" he proclaimed as well, moving several inches away from the other boy due to instinct.

"Nonsense... if this, Ryoga Hibiki I suppose? Wishes to court a member of the same sex, then who am I to judge or oppose?" Kuno stated, closing his eyes and placing one hand to his chest. "I suggest that he merely leave the pigtailed girl for me, you really shouldn't play with her heart in such a manner. Saotome, I suggest that your accomplice reveal his true nature to her, so, that she may fall into my arms once more." Kuno stated, not knowing the flames of anger he was igniting.

Ranma's eyes widened, had he, Tatewaki Kuno just suggest that Ryoga and him get together? In a crazy scheme just so he could have his girl side or something? '_Who the heck does this idiot think he is? As if any of that would happen! I'm Ranma Saotome, man amongst men! Not Ranma Saotome man who **loves **to be amongst men!'_ "Damn you... don't you get it you jerk? We're not gay! I'm just helping this idiot out!..." gritting his teeth, he looked to the side, coming up with something on the top of his head. "Get to school so he can see his girlfriend!" Ranma exclaimed.

There was a dark aura that hung around the lost boy, it seemed to glow and tower above what they'd normally sense; not that Kuno could see it though.

Though that caused Ranma to turn his head to him, "Huh...?"

"Why do you turn your attention away from me?" Kuno asked.

Ryoga had simply had enough of being accused of liking Ranma; there was a limit to what he'd be willing to put up with, and this was the final straw! "What the hell? Are you stupid or something? I don't like this bastard at all...," he growled, sounding as if his anger was straining his words when he spoke. "I like the pigtai-," he quickly stopped, shaking his head, his eyes widening at his Freudian slip.

That was when Ranma knew he had to step in. With that, he raised his hand and slapped it over Ryoga's mouth, though he had to wonder why the other boy started with what seemingly sounded like 'pigtailed', it didn't make sense... There was really only one person there with pigtails; and that was… him! Eyeing Ryoga with an annoyed look, he glared.

The lost boy instantly got the message; he knew he wasn't supposed to say Akane, or anything. But in his current state of mind at the moment, he accidentally almost blabbed out the name 'pigtailed girl'. _'Why did I almost say that?... Damn it, I **really** need to clear my head…'_

"Why're ya here anyways?" Ranma asked, removing his hand from Ryoga's mouth.

"I'm _here_ to see if my beloved pigtailed girl is truly in love with this...," he paused, pointing to the yellow clad boy, "plebeian."

"I don't know what the hell you just called me... but it's really starting to piss me off." the lost boy said.

"I wish for you to summon her with your magic now, if you please..." the bokken wielder stated, being reminded of Nabiki's words '_Remember... you have to watch how Ryoga acts, don't just stare at the "pigtailed girl"... try to notice if he's not into it_.' those were her words and he'd say if there was any fault in Ryoga's actions.

"Fine!" Ranma shouted, running over to the ditch and hopping over the fence. When he returned, he came back as his female persona. Landing gracefully, she turned to Ryoga and placed her hands around his neck, causing him to lean back and blush.

Kuno stared intently, watching Ryoga's face for any signs of weakness and uncertainty.

"Come on Ryoga-baby...," there was a little pause before they kissed, "Make it look good!" Ranma whispered between her teeth. This was one of those moments that required them to do it well, or else there would be suspicions of fraud, that their affections for each other might be construed as false. _'This better make that idiot leave us alone...we've been doing this for took long! It has to get him to start thinking after he sees this!_'

Ryoga swallowed hard, this would be another moment where he actually had to kiss Ranma... of all the awful things in his life. Why couldn't this be real? Why couldn't Ranma actually be this unbearably cute red headed girl? Why did he have to lose his first kiss to his worst enemy and hated rival in love? Of all the unfair things in his life... this one pushed above all. Now he had to share another passionate kiss with the sometimes-girl, his possible dream of having one of those with Akane was dashed in front of him if he didn't follow orders. _'If I don't do this... then I'll never get to be with Akane, period!_'

Ranma noticed that Ryoga's eyes had been over shadowed by his hair, _'He can't seriously be thinking about not doing this! If he doesn't I'm stuck with Kuno forever!_' Ranma thought in a small fit of panic.

Leaning forward ever so slowly, Ryoga tilted his head to the side, _'Akane... Akane... I'm so sorry, I wish this was you._' Closing his eyes he captured the pigtailed girls lips with his, pressing them in a needy fashion, managing to shock Ranma herself.

She was at first too started to return it, but eased into it when she remembered she was doing this to be rid of Kuno, _'D-does he really have to kiss me l-like this! I-it's like he's actually into it or somethin'... he must really wanna' get outta here… E-eww... I'm gonna' need to wash my mouth after this!_' Ranma returned the passion with as much as she could muster; with her acting skills it was an amazing romantic site to behold.

Kuno was utterly shocked, no words could be said.

"HIYA!"

The next thing Ryoga knew, he was slammed away from Ranma, laying flat on his back as a bike tire was digging into his chest. "You no kiss Shampoo's Ranma!" the purpled haired Amazon shouted, grinding her bike tire into him.

**Happosai**

The elderly lech had been following the Chinese Amazonian in order to find the exact location of her home, (In his old age it was starting to get a little more difficult to remember things, such as locations of buildings...) and salvage some goods from dear sweet Shampoo; in this case... her panties, but when he saw that she was riding over to somewhere else other than the direction of the Cat Café, the greedy perverted master followed her. He watched from a corner as he saw Ranma and Ryoga kissing as if there was no tomorrow; that _was_ until Shampoo interrupted of course.

"So... it seems that that Ranma-boy and Mr. Hibiki are up to something." The old man smirked. "Ooh, This'll be _sooo_ much fun."

-line-

There ya' go everyone the next chapter of Ranma's Boyfriend! Okay, I'm a little scared that I'm going to lose a lot of my reviewers for not putting "Should I continue?" in this AU note.

All I have to say is... please don't break me down. Since you guys have built me up now.

Please share your thoughts on this with me!

DaisukiFox~


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, I've finally been able to drum something up and hopefully I haven't lost all of my readers and reviewers. I'm really sorry, after my spirit was a little crushed... I couldn't write for the life of me. Then I got an extreme case of writer's block.

Few reasons as to why I got this... well, when I started it. I had intended it to only involve Ranma, Ryoga and Kuno's feud. These were supposed to be the main focus and was keeping it fun for me. Then people started asking and demanding that I involve the whole "Nermia Wrecking Crew", that got me thinking on how I could push this to the very limits. That's where my mind fried, I wasn't able to... so, I'm sorry fans. Only Shampoo and Happosai are gonna' be in this. Ukyo... I'm not sure.

Please don't let that discourage you from reading. A whole bunch of RanmaXRyoga scenes will be coming! So, have fun with that! XD

I'd like to give special thanks to a few friends of mine that helped me through this little spirit crushing and writers block. Obsidians and Materia-Blade.

Disclaimer: Why don't I own Ranma? Would it be a crime? Maybe if I managed to somehow steal the rights to it...

-Line-

The purple haired Amazonian lunatic jumped away from her bike, and ran over to Ranma, quickly wrapping her arms around the sex-changing martial artist, and glaring hatefully at the eternally lost boy all the while.. "Shampoo no know why you force Ranma into kiss like that, but Shampoo kill you, stupid stupid-boy!" she watched as Ryoga sat up without a struggle; compared to the beatings he had taken from the Bakusai Tenkatsu, Shampoo's bike was nothing.

It took a moment for Ranma to register what was going on, still stunned that a bicycle had nearly gotten close enough to do some actual damage to her. She had no reason to be concerned about Ryoga's well being though, he was practically a tank when it came to being able to with stand such blunt attacks. "S-shampoo!" Ranma exclaimed, pulling her arm away from the clutches of the insane Amazon. "W-what're you doing here?" she asked, blinking with what was obviously panic in her eyes.

"Shampoo was delivering too too delicious foods to peoples around town, when she saw you and stupid-boy kissing, so, Shampoo realize now that stupid boy is actually...," she paused, turning away, unable to look at him. Ranma though, absently noticed the heat rising to her cheeks, she was blushing. "stupid _pervert-_boy." The purple haired girl finished.

It was a good thing that Shampoo wasn't exactly able to look too far into things like a normal people could. As right now she was in a deep state of denial about the possibility that Ranma could actually be into men, which would be right on the money. "Look, Shampoo..." Ranma stopped; there was a good ticket right in front of her. This was her chance, she could get rid of Kuno and Shampoo at the same time! She just had to play this as was well as she did with Kuno, and with any luck, the lavender haired girl might take a hint better than the bokken wielding bonehead.

"Umm, a-actually, what you saw... was real." Ranma stated, placing her hand onto the purple haired girl.

Shampoo stared intently at the pigtailed girl, looking for any sort of insincerity in her face. "N-no, you lie! R-Ranma kiss Ryoga... because Ranma, like boys?" she asked, the look on her face almost too priceless. If it had been anyone with a sense of humour, they might admire how clever and odd fitting this situation seemed.

For Ranma though, this was a different case; she needed to be rid of this pest. If she could do it properly, she'd have _two_ potential lunatics out of the way. "Y-yeah..." she muttered, looking off to the side. She wasn't convincing, but then again, Shampoo wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, and was easily tricked. "I... like... guys..."

"I-is that why you no go on dates with Shampoo...?" she asked, her voice was strained but not as much as she normally would've been; coping with this information was much easier now that she knew there was a reason why Ranma never really accepted all her advances.

The redheaded girl had to take a deep breathe for what she was about to do next, since she had to prepare herself for some _truly_ embarrassing improvisational acting, "Yes! I like guys... so, can you help me out and get rid of this idiot?" she said, pointing to Kuno. "He's like _my_ Mousse!" she pointed, then turned to the lost boy, "And this...," she blushed, avoiding eye contact with Shampoo, "is working pretty well for me." there was a small pause, everything was being taken in as quickly as their minds could process.

Ryoga, since the moment that Ranma had began to talk was blushing. There was just no way to stop the burning heat that was his cheeks at the moment. Any guy in this kind of predicament would just flat out be dumbfounded. Ranma was using clever excuses in order to get rid of another pest, one that had attempted to slay her if she had actually been a woman. If that wasn't enough, she was announcing that he was a perfect boyfriend for her. _'W-what is she up to...?' First Ranma uses me as his slave in order to get rid of Kuno... and now the arrogant jerk is out to get rid of that Shampoo girl too!' _a shuddering breathe escaped Ryoga's lips, due to the fact that he was imagining everything Ranma was saying as if it were something deeper between the two. Though there was nothing... it was all a ruse. Just a silly act put up in order for Ranma to be free of all the insane people in her life.

Kuno personally had felt that his honor had been insulted... were her matters so much more important than the all great Blue Thunder of Furinkin High? Not in Kuno's mind it wasn't! So, the second he calmed down enough to focus at the matter at hand, he saw that Ranma was talking to that purple haired girl known simply as "Shampoo". Although he'd never address her as such, he was determined to let her know the wrath of his blade! "You!" he shouted, aiming the tip of his bokken towards the purple haired Amazonian, "Do not stand in the way of my quest to release my beloved pig tailed girl from the clutches of that foul Saotome!"

Shampoo and the redheaded girl brought their attention to Kuno; Shampoo glared hatefully, "Me lose Ranma... but me no want Ranma to lose one he really want." she stated, turning her attention over to the wooden blade wielding manic. "YOU NO CALL RANMA BIRD!" the purple haired warrior stated, misunderstanding Kuno's comment somewhat.

"Bird?" Ryoga asked, turning his head to the Saotome heir. His only response was a shrug from her.

"You certainly appear to be an odd one... and although you may wish to go out with me, I have my eyes already set on the beautiful pigtailed girl." the bokken master stated. "Perhaps if you defeat me, I'll allow you a pity date." was the blue thunder's cocky reply.

"You talk big!" Shampoo countered, raising her hands up and spreading her legs. "Show Shampoo you can back words up!" with that, she glanced to her side. "Go now, Shampoo can take down weirdo!" she commanded.

"Thanks Shampoo!" Ranma replied, happily leaning down and helping Ryoga from the ground.

The two exchanged glances before running in the direction of the school, which just so happened to be right in front of them. There was a slight problem though, a particularly moronic Kuno stood in their path... But not for long! "Get out of our way ya dumb idiot!" Ranma and Ryoga shouted, jumping up and planting their feet on Kuno's unsuspecting face; using his face to gain a small amount of momentum, they launched themselves forward and past Kuno.

"Argh!' the blue thunder groaned, placing his hands on his sore foot imprinted face. "How _dare_ you force my beloved pigtailed girl to do such an abhorrent act? I'll get you for this!" You see, if there was anything in the world that mattered most to Kuno, it was his face. He took absolute care in maintaining it, and having it trampled upon was an injustice that he could not let stand! But before he could turn around and make good on his words, an obstacle stood in his path.

"You no stop them..." Shampoo said. Then found her eyes drifting to the side, there was sadness about her now. She would have to learn to accept this; of course she would have to make up some excuse as to why she wasn't able to marry the man that defeated her. _'At least Akane no get Ranma..._' she thought to herself, smirking and returning to the battle in front of her.

"I have no time to commence a battle with you, it doesn't matter to _how_ much you wish to date me, I _must_ bring justice, and find a weakness between that foul cohort of Ranma... wherever his magic has made him vanish off to." he stated.

Shampoo really wasn't following; since she had a limited understanding of Japanese and flowery junk Kuno would spew. "You no get to Ranma!" she simply responded, charging Kuno with malice in her eyes. Good thing for her there was an idiot she could take her frustration out on.

What followed next was Shampoo and Kuno exchanging blows. The blue thunder would madly swing his sword as the purple haired girl would simply evade whenever she could and counter with a blow, which in turn was simply blocked with Kuno's bokken in an endless cycle. The two jumped away in order to gain some distance between each other, neither had much breathe left after that. Not that either was willing to let that stop them, as they clashed over and over.

Shampoo was annoyed that she hadn't brought her chúi's along with her; it would've made fighting much easier. In fact, she was quite certain that could've taken him down by now! As luck would have it though, she simply had to struggle in order to help Ranma. Pretty much the norm when it came to anything associated to the pigtailed warrior, whether it was related to him being cursed; or something stranger, such as a freaky shadow doppelganger showing up. The girl was forced to help, only because she believed herself to be in love with him.

Her eyes widened when she saw an opening in his attack. The blue thunder had mistakenly tried a downward slash to her, "It's over!" he exclaimed, but that was his fatal mistake! Shampoo jumped and skidded to the side before she hopped back and planted her foot on his chest. "Argh!" he cried, being shot over to a near by fence. Sliding down it, he groaned and placed his hand on the side of his head.

"The fates have chosen for you to defeat me by luck... I shall not date the unworthy." Kuno groaned, trying to stand.

Shampoo rolled her eyes, "Is no luck, stupid!" Shampoo shouted, stomping her foot on the ground. "You is just loser!"

That only added insult to injury; in this case literally. "You shall never gain my affection..." he chuckled; this had been just a fluke to him. Never any under any circumstances would she have been able to defeat him. It didn't matter to him that she was gorgeous; she paled in comparison to Akane Tendo and the pigtailed girl.

"You is lucky Shampoo have to make more deliveries!" she exclaimed, going over to her bike. She planned on returning and seeing how Ranma was, but at the moment she didn't want to be scolded by her great grandmother. Her methods of punishment were cruel beyond anything anyone she knew could be done to a person. When she brought her bike up, she climbed abroad and began peddling her way back.

Happosai wasn't a fool; he had watched everything that was going on. It just took a while for his ingenious mind to put and two and two together, "Seems Ranma prefers men now... can't say I didn't see it coming, with fellows as good looking as I, who could blame him?" he mumbled to himself, finding very little interesting in Kuno's and Shampoo's sparing session. That was all he was able to deduce, but his logic lacked any proof besides what could be said by anyone watching and assuming Ranma was just some normal redheaded girl who might be just attracted to a good looking person like Ryoga. Maybe Ranma would not be the best choice and heir to the Saotome School of Anything goes, but the art stood a much better chance at existing than with someone such as Happosai. Anyone would probably blame Happosai's old age and the way they taught people back when he was young, but it was most likely due to how stupid he had become with chasing women rubbing his face against their undergarments.

The old gazer took a second to realize that he had lost sight of the pretty Amazon, "Gwah!" he screamed, shifting his head from side to side. "Where did she go!" he yelped, jumping up to the roofs in order to try and catch her. His plot could wait! Shampoo's underwear was too important right now!

**Sometime later...**

When Ranma and Ryoga had arrived at the school, they had to make a plan to deal with everything, but they figured that that could wait until after class. Until then, Ryoga sat quietly and waited on top of the building... and took in all the boredom that came from it. Not that the actual learning part of school was all too entertaining anyways. Though in Ryoga's case, watching paint dry would be more entertaining than having waiting on the roof. So, he sat there, with his legs crossed, watching the sky and hoping that he could take in the image of Akane... if only to brighten his annoyingly Ranma filled day.

"Man... I wonder what she thinks, now that I'm hanging around that jerk Ranma so much." he said to himself, staring at the sky. "I hope she doesn't thinking I'm as bad as him, or somethin'." he commented, sighing and lowering his head.

"As bad as who, Ryoga?" Akane asked, leaning down with her book bag behind her and blinking at the bandanna wearing boy.

"AH!" Ryoga screamed, edging away from her in a comical fashion, "A-Akane!" he blushed, looking away. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Well… I came here to talk..." she stated, getting her book bag and pulling out a box lunch. "Also, we haven't eaten together in a while." the blue haired Tendo said, handing him a lunch box. The way it was presented, one would assume that it was made by Kasumi. Whenever Ryoga had seen anything presented by Akane, it would be done in a clumsy manner, and easily spotted.

"T-thank you Akane!" the lost boy felt the need to bow several times in thanks. The poor sucker had forgotten to ask if Kasumi had packed the launch. Then something came to his attention, "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"No, it's lunch period." she replied, "and, I already ate." she finished.

"Oh... well, thank you for coming up here, Akane, hehe." there was always a gentle smile on his face. It was just the effect of Akane's angelic like radiance that brought out a softer side to him. Her beautiful radiance was only there because he viewed her as such... being the hopeless romantic that he was and she was sadly one of the first few people to show him kindness.

The blue haired girl nodded her head once, "Well, come on, eat!' she ushered.

Ryoga was always delighted to anything prepared by Kasumi, when he unwrapped it he noticed that the food was oddly placed, like it was quickly rushed together. '_Maybe Kasumi is having an off day..._' he thought, then took the chop sticks to the sides of the rice and snapped them apart.

Akane watched as the lost boy leaned a piece of rice up to his mouth, it seemed as though time slowed down for them both. That was until something shot out from the sky and slapped Ryoga's chop sticks out of the way.

"Huh?" both Akane and Ryoga gasped, then turned in the direction of the small projectile. They spotted a pencil nearby

"Geez, you shouldn't try and poison the guy, Akane!" Ranma said, making her presence known as she stared at them with one hand out, and then pulling it back in.

"Ranma! It wasn't _that_ bad!" Akane replied, glaring hatefully at her.

For Ryoga, he was glad that Ranma had spared him from the intestinal distress of Akane's cooking. "Go on, Ryoga, eat!" with that she turned back to the pig tailed girl. "Why do you always have to ruin everything?" Akane demanded, standing up to further assert her anger; not that it was needed.

When the coast was clear and it allowed him a window of opportunity, Ryoga looked down at the box lunch, then quickly angled it so it would be thrown over the roof and land on ground level... now it was someone else's burden.

"Oww...! My eye!" someone below shouted, poor random person never saw it coming. Luckily for Ryoga, Akane was too busy to notice someone shout about having his eye possibly made blind by her awful cooking.

He had to make sure to make to perform some fake munching sounds though, in order to make it more convincing and to not risk actually having to eat the toxic garbage that that just previously laid on his lap.

Ranma had noted that Ryoga sent the horrible cooking flying, and then returned to the blue haired girl. "Yeah, you're right, Akane, I guess. Ryoga sure did eat it all up..." she stated, pointing to Ryoga.

The two exchanged nervous smiles as Akane shifted her attention back to Ryoga, she seemed to inspect him. "Oh... well, I didn't know you liked my cooking that much! Thank you Ryoga!" the blue haired girl said, turning to Ranma and huffing in annoyance.

"Not like I care... the guy must have an iron stomach to get that garbage down." Ranma said, showing her tongue in disgust.

"You're such an inconsiderate jerk!" Akane shouted, slapping her wrists to the side of her hips.

"Akane... don't bother with him." Ryoga stated, crossing his arms with the launch box set neatly to his side.

Akane sighed and turned back to the lost boy, "You're right... I shouldn't care." that's until it hit her, she had been there besides just wanting to share her culinary creation... if the gods would allow it to be called as such. "But that reminds me, I came here to ask you two a question…"

That caused a sense of panic to rise in Ranma and Ryoga's hearts. "Why are you two training together exactly?" she asked, this had been bugging her since day one. "It's not like you two... there has to be more going on, come on! So spill it!" she shouted.

"Well... you see, Akane..." Ranma started, rolling her wrists trying to come up with an actual reason.

"Uh... it's... we're..." Ryoga also tried to help the situation. What could they really say? That Ranma had been forcing Ryoga to trick Kuno into leaving Kuno alone by threatening the lost boy with revealing his secret as P-chan? Not to mention the rather odd number of kisses they shared was on the list of things that needed explanation... maybe they'd leave that out.

"Just tell me!" Akane demanded, now thoroughly annoyed with the two babbling martial artists.

Before they could try and explain the situation, the door to the roof was shot open. "You impudent little curd!" Kuno shouted, panting as he seemed to be in some massive pain.

"FOUL RYOGA HIBIKI! YOU SHALL NOT CLAIM THE LIPS OF MY PRECIOUS PIGTAILED GIRL ANYMORE!"

-line-

Sorry for taking sooo long! .

I hope this makes it up to you, I promise there'll be way more RanmaXRyoga in the next chapter! Happosai will begin his plot and Shampoo... I'm not sure!

I'll ask you guys a question before this is over... **Do you think this should end with Ranma and Ryoga getting together or have I established a too strong connection between Akane and Ranma? Please tell me, it'd be very helpful for the next few chapters.**

**Also, some other big news! Materia-Blade and I... yes, Materia-Blade and I plan on writing a group project, so, this fic will probably be the only one for my account now. ^^'**

Please Share your thoughts with me on this.

P.S - Sorry for taking so long.


	7. Chapter 7

I've finally gotten the nerve to write this. I'm still not entirely sure what to do with Happosai in this scene, but I'm sure I can think of something. Who knows... it might even come at random to me, but the general idea of it should be laid out in this chapter. ^^

Thanks everyone for continue to read and review my little story... I would've liked a lot less complaining and insulting. What can ya' do, right? On another note. Everyone wanted me to stick to RanmaXRyoga for the pairing in this. XD

I can honestly say... wow! 10 people said they'd like it to stay RanmaXRyoga, awesome!

I'd also like to take the time to say that I have a guest editor! Materia-Blade! Don't worry Franzibald. You're not replaced, and you'll be editing my next chapter. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma! This world must be twisted... they should have made a red headed girl for Ryoga in the series. ;D

-line-

Akane first thoughts were as follows... What? What? What? What!

There was currently a storm in her head of what Kuno had just said... now if her flowery talk was still up to pare. The insane swordsmen had just said that Ranma and Ryoga had kissed... that was being clearly said with how Kuno stuck his bokken forward.

"I've fought my way in order to get my beloved pig tailed girl back... You are undeserving of her affection, you cretin!" The Blue Thunder proclaimed, then turned his head to the side and noticed Akane. "A-Akane Tendo!"

Ranma and Ryoga froze in place... they were caught and they'd have to explain what was going on. They slowly moved their heads in the direction of the blue haired girl and saw that she was literally baffled, meaning she really couldn't say a thing at this moment.

"Ranma...," Akane growled, raising her hand up and staring at the red headed girl. Instantly she realized that it must've been some sort of scheme and Ryoga had been an innocent bystander that was mixed into Ranma's foolish antics. "How dare you involve Ryoga in your stupid plans!" Akane was able to piece half of the story together. She wasn't sure why Ryoga was in this, but first she'd have to deal with her stupid fiance.

"A-Akane, wait... I-I can explain!' Ranma pleaded, leaning back and holding her hand out in front of her. Ranma resorted to another tactic, she hastily turned her head to the lost boy and made a look of distress; obviously hoping he'd help. The face Ranma was making didn't even seem threatening or a cocky look that suggested he help her, an honest plee for help. Being the kind hearted person Ryoga was, he stood before and blocked Akane from getting any closer to Ranma.

"Akane... this was Ranma's plan." he stated.

That only caused Akane's suspicions to be confirmed, "But I was doing this of my own free will..." the lost boy blushed, he hadn't even fully registered that he was helping his enemy and rival in love. It seemed as if his mind wasn't processing what was going on.

Akane stopped and stared at Ranma and Ryoga, she already knew that Ranma and Ryoga were doing what they were doing in order to get Ranma to be free of Kuno's constant pestering and demanding of dates. The one thing she hadn't been able to figure out... what was Ranma saying in order to force Ryoga in order to get him to comply and follow his commands? Once she heard Ryoga's explanation, she wasn't as angry as she was. In fact, it seemed that her overpowered battle aura flared back down.

"W-wait...," Akane stated, stepping back and placing her hand to her head.

Throughout all of this, Ranma blushed. Had Ryoga just stood up for her? It made no sense... she was scared that Ryoga would just go on Akane's side and use that to his advantage in order to try and be free of hers and Ryoga's deal. Instead, he did what she asked and stood up for her. She pondered for a second and concluded that he was doing it in order for her to not to spill the beans about their plan. Ranma didn't want to think of the possibility that Ryoga had any other reasons. If he did than this game was going too far. Getting rid of Kuno wasn't worth acquiring another suitor... or was it?

She shivered.

The blue thunder was once again stuck listening from the side lines. The strange course of conversation hadn't made much sense and his mind figured this was something else. "Argh...! You threaten to steal the love of both Akane Tendo and my beloved pig tailed girl!" Kuno shouted, once again trying to slay Ryoga.

"BUTT OUT!" Akane exclaimed; with a twist she used an uppercut on the babbling moron sending him flying into the air. Almost ten seconds of air time before he came to ground, the impact shuddering the dirt beneath their feet. The amount of force Akane used in her punch was so immense, that it probably would've taken down a horse.

The two martial artists grew nervous as they watched her catch her breathe, that mallet technique wasn't very convincing for two that were fearing for their lives. "Ranma... you have a lot to explain when we get back home, and Ryoga...," she paused and lowered her head. "I-I don't know, just come too; wait here when schools over."

Ranma looked over to the unconscious sword wielder and sighed, she figured Akane's mallet would have him out for way longer than the rest of the school day, she knew she'd be if she was hit with that much tomboy battle aura.

Ryoga exchanged glances with Ranma once and she nodded her head once, leaving the lost boy with the knocked out Blue Thunder.

A few hours later

Ryoga sat on the roof top of the school; as he had been doing the entire day. During his time there on the roof, he couldn't help but wonder why he had helped Ranma... the guy was forcing him to help. Though there was something to Ranma's face whenever she cried out for help, she looked... dare he think, cute? Ryoga was indeed a sucker for a pair of blue eyes... there was a beauty to Ranma's girl side. As more and more time went by, he came to accept that Ranma had made an attractive girl. Not personality wise but image wise...

This was really starting to mess with his mind, to even think these things about the pig tailed girl were strictly taboo! Akane was his fairest his kindest and more affectionate; although she showed him no signs of being interested in that way, he still clung to her as a dream. Further ideas lead him to comparison of the two girls. Ranma's girl side was much more forceful and had a strong flare that would make any man fall to his knees. Akane on the other hand was much more sweet and innocent, the type you'd like to settle down with. For a much simpler life. One of the main key factors about both of them was... they were both gorgeous.

When you took Ranma's male side out of the equation, and her utterly insufferable attitude, you'd have a nearly perfect girl. With Ranma's strength and ability to consider others emotions, she'd be one nice girl... though somewhat arrogant and macho headed, she'd still attract men with her almost intoxicating facial features.

"Argh!" Ryoga groaned, slapping his forehead, kicking himself for even letting his mind wonder to those perverse thoughts. Ranma was the pervert here! "What the hell is wrong with me?' he thought out loud and then turned to the still unconscious Blue Thunder. This was one of the people that caused his life to be miserable... although most of it was Ranma's fault, that didn't excuse Kuno from taking half the blame in this situation. The lost boy has heard about being delusional but this guy was on an entirely different level.

A few seconds later his thoughts lingered some more... Ryoga contemplated his thoughts on the situation at hand. Was there a reason to go with Akane and Ranma? The conversation was most likely going to include Ranma and Ryoga explaining the entire truth. He knew Ranma would be able to stand his ground in argument against the blue haired Tendo. Though when it came down to it... Ryoga would fall under Akane's innocence's spell and reveal everything. From there, she'd learn the truth about his curse and hate him.

I'm sorry Akane,but the truth is... I'm P-chan, Ranma was threatening to tell you about my curse, if I didn't follow along... can we still be friends? Even in his own imagination, Ryoga wasn't able to escape the hard truth now. "Damn it! Why does my life always go to hell?" he shouted, curling his knees up to his chest an holding them. To think all that he had worked to in order to stay in Akane's good graces, all to have it taken away in one day.

"I'm sorry Akane...," Ryoga stated, looking to th sky with a teary eyed expression, his face gently pleading for anything to ease his fears. "I know Ranma's going to tell you..." he finished and turned to the chain fence on the roof, standing up he lost boy ran over to the fence and jumped onto the railing. He looked around frantically, trying to find Akane's house... being that he would need his traveler's back pack.

That hadn't gone so well, so, he concluded that he needed to at the moment... was to run. With that mindset in place, he jumped from the roof and landed on the hard ground below him. As luck would have it, he was able to avoid the side of the school that was near the swimming pool. Though it was unfortunate for him that he choose the wrong direction even when he already saw the way to Akane's home... his departure wasn't even quiet too. His feet slammed into the ground, making a rather loud thumping sound.

Classroom

Ranma looked up from his paper and turned his head in that direction, "Ryoga..." he gasped, though was unable to leave the classroom or he'd be sentenced to another detention session... or worse, be forced to hold buckets of water while everyone worked and he'd have to learn from reading rather than hearing a lecture on whatever subject they were studying.

This wasn't going to go well... I swear I'm gonna' kill him... Ranma thought. That meant he would be the only one to face Akane's wrath, this was fate's cruel way of making him suffer.

Ryoga

Once the overly sensitive boy had gotten out of the school grounds; he began running around all of Nermia. In hope of escaping his already drawn out confession time with Akane. Though his efforts of escape seemed to all be in vein, because his curse; not P-chan. Caused him to once again lose his way and travel in strange patterns that lead him straight back to familiar landmarks.

Due to this...

There were only a select few words that could describe Ryoga's feelings. A few of them being, scared, nervous and heart broken. The scenarios that played out in his mind while running involved Akane's reaction to him being P-chan. Now everything was coming crashing down, 'Damn it Ranma...!'

There he was again... the main center piece that brought him all this pain and suffering; the person he had wrongfully stood up for. For a reason that was completely and utterly baffling to him! In fact many thing that occurred when around Ranma confused him... the strange almost giddy feeling he'd get when reminiscing about her gentle... "Argh!" he groaned.

His mind seemed to follow his sense of direction's tactic... drifting to unnecessary thoughts.

After running for what seemed like hours... Ryoga took a moments breathe in order allow himself to continue on further. One of the things that bugged him most was... that he kept coming across the Nermia district park. That stupid park was going to have to face reconstruction if Ryoga ever saw it again.

"Why the hell can't I get outta' here!"

"Huh...," Doctor Tofu said, "what brings you here, Ryoga?" He asked; putting his broom down to the side as he saw that distressed teen.

"Doctor Tofu...?" He gawked, "What're you doing all the way out here?"

"All the way out where...?" Doctor Tofu needed a few seconds to remember Ryoga's condition. If being terrible at remembering patterns was considered a condition. Though Tofu might have considered putting Ryoga in the Book Of World Records or maybe just putting Ryoga's condition down as a rare brain disorder. No one could possibly be so distracted that they lose themselves on a nearly constant basis. "Oh... actually Ryoga, you're right outside my little clinic here," he offered a light smile.

Ryoga took notice of his surroundings and felt his own eye twitch in irritation from the frustration of trying to escape from his own grave... well the grave of his feelings and the hopes of ever ending up with anyone. "Damn it... damn it!" he cried, falling to his knees and placing his hands forward to catch himself from falling down completely.

With all good conscious, Tofu wasn't able to turn someone down in their hour of need. True he hadn't known all that much about Ryoga except maybe the obvious fact that He was madly in love with Akane. "Ryoga!" Tofu exclaimed, moving over the vulnerable teen. "Hey now... it can't be all that bad, please... step into my office and have some tea, maybe we can discuss this."

"I can't...," Ryoga replied, "I have to go... Akane, she'll know..."

"She'll know what, Ryoga?" Tofu asked, patting the Lost Boy's shoulder.

Nabiki

The brown haired vixen know simply as Nabiki Tendo was determined on making a profit on Ranma. Therefore she had to call the betting table members over, which consisted of Nabiki, Sayuri, Yuka, Daisuke and Hiroshi. This elite group of gamblers were notorious... for not being notorious! Their bets would often involve couples getting together or whether which old teacher was going to retire next or if the gym teacher would suffer a fatal death; with all the strange things that happened at the school... was a fatal death really that far from happening? Not in Nabiki's mind it wasn't.

Each one of them sat across on their own chairs. The classroom being currently vacant due to Nabiki having a different launch period than Ranma and Akane. Hiroshi and Daisuke had both changed the directions of their chairs in order to face Nabiki and the other girls chairs.

"I'm guessing everyone know why we're here, right?" Nabiki asked, her hands clasped together in front of her while they laid on her table.

"Don't we usually bet on something when you've called us here?" Daisuke asked; sitting while leaning back against his chair and his hands behind his head.

"Are you calling us here to bet on when my eye heals?" Hiroshi asked; holding his hand up and pointing to the eye patch currently covering his damaged eye.

"How did that happen?" Sayuri gasped, placing her hands over her mouth.

"The teachers said there as a spill of toxins that came from the roof... the nurse said that I'm lucky that the toxins didn't make me permanently blind...," he sighed, "She said whatever hit me... was almost as strong as battery acid."

Nabiki shook her head, this must have had something to do with her sister's cooking. The scent of the poisonous material was in the air, but she figured that Hiroshi wouldn't even listen to her claim about her sister's cooking; being that Hiroshi and every other guy in the school, had a crush on the blue haired Tendo.

"As I was saying... we're here for another bet," Nabiki smirked; standing up from her seat and slapping her hands down on it. She was a business woman and she needed them to get back to subject at hand.

"Hm... for which bet?" Yuka asked, leaning on her table with her hands crossed.

"The bet on who ends up with Ranma..." Naiki smirked.

"That doesn't seem to be going anywhere lately... why bring it up again?" Daisuke wondered.

"That's because I'd like to change my bet...," Nabiki said, "I think Ranma has someone new to care about, someone other than Shampoo, Ukyo and Akane," she then paused, "And Mousse."

"What? Doesn't anyone here but me, like yaoi?" Yuka asked, then pouted.

"Sadly you're all gonna' think of me like her...," Nabiki stated, crossing her arms and lowering her head a bit.

"You mean, you think Ranma is gonna' end up with another guy?" Daisuke asked, shocked that Nabiki would actually switch her bet to someone else.

"Wow... which guy is it?" Sayuri asked.

"It's Ryoga." The brown haired girl stated, causing them all to gasp. They could all believe that Mousse had a questionable sexuality, but someone like Ryoga? it seemed way too out of the norm. The entire school knew about Ryoga's little crush over the blue haired Tendo sister. To think that someone like Ryoga would up and give up his passion for someone like Ranma? Who wasn't even a girl!

"Wow... I think you've finally lost it, Nabiki." Hiroshi added.

"You know me, I bet to win."

The others all felt the need to look to their sides, Nabiki did have a a type of foreshadowing when it came to bets. Her choices always lead her to victory, she had a flawless record of always being right and always knowing where to place her bets.

Doctor's Office

Doctor Tofu was known for giving expert advice on pretty much any subject; some would even say that the man was like a young sage. Though he was even an excellent martial artist, from what Ranma and the others could tell. The true extent of his abilities still remained a mystery.

Ryoga found himself sitting down on the examination bed, then looked around to see that it was the usual kind of doctors room. Nothing serious was ever done in these rooms, it was meant for checking temperatures and subscribe medications. He knew that they weren't there for him to get a check up of any sort. This had been a casual moment where Ryoga would have a calm, pleasant conversation with the good doctor. Still... he wasn't as comfortable as he would've liked; a nervous feeling in his chest still pounded at him like the thuds of a hammer on nails.

After what felt like a long moment's pause, Doctor Tofu entered the room with two cups of tea; a traditional set which always appeared to be a light green cup with some sort of white trim at the edges of the top of the cup. "Here, I hope you don't mind green tea." he said, handing the lost boy his cup with a gentle smile.

"I don't...," Ryoga replied, taking his cup and staring at it.

Mental preparation was always much simpler with tea, at least that was one of Tofu's sayings in life lessons. "Ryoga, I'd like to start with some basic questions. Why are you planning on leaving so quickly? What's troubling you so much?" he asked, taking a seat on his near by doctors swivel chair; behind him was his desk.

Letting out a deep sigh, the confused teen tightened his gripe on the tea cup, "Everything that we say in here is just between us, right?"

"Ryoga, I have to be professional about this, so, of course I won't speak about anything that we're discussing." he replied, taking his cup and blowing it and taking a small sip; almost as if he was trained in the ancient arts of martial arts tea ceremony.

"It's about, Ranma."

"I see," Tofu said, trying to piece together all that he gathered. It of course wasn't enough to form a solid theory , all Doctor Tofu had was "It's about, Ranma." and "She'll know..."

"That bastard has me involved in one of her crazy schemes...," Ryoga stated, "if that isn't bad enough, she's using threats in order to get me to play along." the anger that had built up inside him began resurfacing, that was obvious with Ryoga's mountain like battle aura climbing all the way up to through the roof... and then some.

"It's okay, Ryoga." Doctor Tofu said, "Just start from the beginning and we'll analyze the situation as we go long, alright?"

Someone in Ryoga's position was likely lash out at anything that instructed them to stop and or calm down, so, Doctor Tofu allowed him to relax and regain his focus. He placed his hand up against the middle of his glasses and pushed them up, raising his head up once more.

"Sorry about that... well, it started wit h Ranma, telling me about her plan about finally getting Kuno to stop chasing her when she's in girl form, then, the next day ,she was holding onto my arm and calling her boyfriend!" he said; venom dripping in his tone, yet, there was also some hesitation in his voice.

"I think I hear what you're saying, Ryoga." Tofu nodded and ushered him to continue.

"Then the bastard tricks Kuno... but in order for him to trick that stupid Kuno, s-she had to... she had to kiss me!" Ryoga exclaimed, then brought his tea up to his lips and drank... ignoring the burning sensation from drinking it without taking the time to cool it down.

"Oh...," Doctor Tofu stared; then felt his own glasses fog up from hearing that. From there he placed his tea down on his table and grabbed his glasses, clearing them before bringing them back up and adjusting them to his face. "That's certainly interesting, then again I can't say that surprises me all too much."

"H-huh...?" Ryoga blinked.

"Ranma's been known for using underhanded tricks in order to gain the advantages over his enemies, but in this case he was willing to get rid of Kuno, therefore causing him to leave Ranma alone, am I right?" Tofu asked.

"Yeah... that was the plan, bu it backfired on her, so, she had to come and try to get me again, using that same threat again-"

"Let me stop you there Ryoga." Tofu said, raising his hand, "This threat, would it happen to be your cursed form?"

Letting out a deep sigh, Ryoga reluctantly nodded his head in response.

"Hm...," Tofu paused, placing his hand under his chin in a thinking pose, "let me see if I'm able to piece this together," gathering all the information he could, now he could form a theory as to what was happening with Ryoga and Ranma. There was Kuno, Ranma and Ryoga. Then there was also that her he was mentioning, but there was also the fact that he kept referring to Ranma as a 'her' but of course Ryoga wouldn't be bothered by Ranma's opinion of him. That could only lead to one possible conclusion.

"So, do you got anything, Doctor Tofu?"

"I think I understand what's been happening here," he said, turning his attention back to the Lost Boy, "Ranma was having problems with Kuno's affection and sought a way to be rid of him, during that time he considered using someone to help him, then it turned out the only person that could possibly help him was you, Ryoga."

The good doctor reached out and took his cup, taking a calm gentle drink before he continued. Ryoga watching him with a curious look, wondering how well Tofu was able to piece all this together; which the doctor seemed to be doing well at so far.

"When he confronted you about this... he obviously knew you were going to refuse his proposal and decided to use your weakness against you, so, he threatened to use your curse and perhaps tell Akane about it."

"W-wow...," Ryoga was truly impressed with Tofu's deductive skills.

"From the looks of it, I'm guessing Kuno still hadn't learned and came back for Ranma once again, trying as hard as he could to get his girl form to fall for him, but that wasn't about to happen. Somehow, he must have told about you and Ranma's kiss, while Akane was present, that's why you kept talking about 'She'll know' meaning she must want you and Ranma to explain what's going on, but you not wanting to be there for the possible chance of her hating you, you've been trying to run away, then ended up where you're currently now seated," Tofu finished, searching for any signs of confirmation from Ryoga.

"That's right... that's all right, but how?"

"You aren't all too difficult to figure out," Tofu chuckled, "I can tell you what you have to do, but I'm not sure you'll like it."

"But it'll help, right?" Ryoga asked.

"That really depends on you, Ryoga." Tofu retorted.

"Give me the news; I can handle it." Ryoga stared at Tofu; determination in his eyes. If Tofu could help him repair his relationship with Akane and keep himself from being hated by her. It was all well worth it.

Ranma

The pig tailed boy was exhausted, all day he had to avoid meeting up with Akane and avoiding eye contact with her. It seemed that she hadn't noticed that small shock wave on the ground that signaled Ryoga's departure, 'typical... Akane doesn't even know that little piggy, Ryoga went we-we all the way home,' Ranma thought, even in his own mind he couldn't help but mock his rival.

When the bell had rung, Ranma sprinted in an attempt of avoiding detention and possibly worse... Akane. His current goal was to seek out his partner... er... his idiotic rival. "Damn it, Ryoga!" Ranma shouted; jumping up to the roof tops. His eyes scanning the grounds for any possible signs of Ryoga. Although he should have reasoned with himself, Ryoga could have been long gone by this time or not... that was the strange thing about Ryoga, of course. He could be far away or be only a few yards close by.

"I'm coming for you Ryoga!" he proclaimed, jumping over a fence and hoping to land in a back yard and the continue jumping from there; too bad for him that he hadn't noticed that he was falling straight into a pool. "Wha!" Ranma screamed, falling in. Then seconds later jumped out the small back yard pool.

She hadn't noticed that the owner of the pool had gotten there when she was submerged, and then noticed that she sprang forth and continued with her search, grunting about being a girl.

"My pool... it magically makes sexy girls!" the man in swim shorts danced before he happily jumped into his pool.

Ryoga

The chat with Tofu hadn't gone as well as Ryoga had expected it would and his advice was not really very good, at least that's what Ryoga thought. At first Tofu had told Ryoga that explaining himself to Akane would hopefully get her to not entirely hate him for having sleep in her bed as her pet pig, P-chan.

"Ryoga, I'm sure if you have faith in Akane, she'll understand." Tofu said, placing his hand on Ryoga's shoulder.

The lost boy smiled at this, then took another sip from his tea

That was about the only thing had really liked about their chat, the rest was something he considered to be insane and completely nonsensical. To even allow himself the time of day to consider this was ludicrous; not like Ryoga's conscious would allow him not to consider this idea, 'Damn you and your sense making, Tofu...'

"This brings up another interesting point Ryoga...," Tofu commented.

"What do you mean?" Ryoga asked.

"You've been referring to Ranma as a 'her' throughout this entire session, you've also been blushing when mentioning Ranma." With that he looked up and locked eyes with Ryoga. "Has Ranma's girl form been troubling you?"

"W-what!" the directional challenged boy gasped, "There's no way I'd ever be looking at her body like that-" he paushed, "I-I mean his girl body!"

Tofu raised his hands up out in front of him and chuckled nervously, "Now, Now Ryoga... it's alright. You're a growing boy, it's perfectly nat-"

"I told you I don't like her body or her kisses!" Ryoga shouted, holding his hands close to his chest while screaming to the ceiling. From there, he stopped and turned his head back down to Tofu.

"I never mentioned her kisses, Ryoga." Tofu blinked, now certain there was something about Ranma's actioned that had effected Ryoga.

"Oh..."

It was even harder to believe that Tofu explained why Ranma wouldn't tell Akane about his curse, since Ryoga thought of Ranma as the ruthless jerk that would do anything to make him suffer. But Tofu's speech had enlightened him to other possibilities. One that he'd never even contemplated.

"I don't think Ranma had ever planned on telling Akane your secret." Tofu assured him.

"How can you be sure about that, he's Ranma!" Roga countered.

"Because, Ranma's had many opportunities in which to tell Akane, but hasn't until he needed you for his plan; do you wonder why?" Tofu probed.

Ryoga opened his mouth to reply, but found that he had nothing to say.

"Its because he must see you as his friend and rival, perhaps you keep things interesting for him when he wants a challenge or just someone he views as someone he has something in common with."

There were so many things wrong with this day, so many days indeed... now he even wondered why he had helped her when she as pleading for him to save her from Akane. Was it that attraction Doctor Tofu had been going on about? All that served to further confuse him, and now he knew what to do, but could he bring himself to do it? No, he just couldn't admit to himself that he found Ranma's girl form attractive "I'll be damned if I ever admit that Ranma looks good as a girl!" he thought.

"Ryoga you stupid pig!" Ranma shouted, jumping down from a roof to see that Ryoga had bee wondering the streets around Doctor Tofu's office.

Ryoga looked up to see that a soaked red headed girl calling out to him; all Ryoga needed were some beads and he would be in marty graw.

The red headed girl walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him in close and glaring right into his eyes, "Why the heck were ya' planning on ditching me wit Akane, huh?" she demanded; not even noticing how dazzling she appeared with her hair moist and trickling with drops of water. That seemed to enhance the red headed beauty's blue eyes; it didn't help that the sun was adding little sparkles to the droplets on Ranma's face and hair.

"R-Ranma?" Ryoga stuttered, then reached his hands out and placed them on the red head's shoulders. He could hear her gasp as he pushed her back and then turned his head back to her.

Ranma was a little shocked to see that Ryoga wasn't violently trying to defend himself from Ranma's shouting; it wasn't like Ryoga to back down from arguments. "What're you doing?" she asked, blinking in surprising.

Once again Ryoga felt himself staring at his hated enemy. The adorable look of confusion on her face, the way her eyes would blink like a cute puppy, the way the water gave her hair a damp lustful look, as if she'd been sweating with thoughts of him... If that weren't enough to confuse him, he saw how her cloths clung to her form. Her shapely body put Akane's to shame. That's where Ryoga couldn't stand to see her anymore.

"L-leave me alone, Ranma..." Ryoga said, his voice caught in his throat slightly. Closing his eyes tightly and turning away, he moved his hands off her shoulders and tried to walk away from the situation.

Ranma's confusion was only growing, why had he been staring at her? Though wen he tried to weasel his way out of Ranma's two cents, she knew that she'd try and get him to confess on why he had left.

"Oh no!" Ranma shouted, grabbing Ryoga's shoulder, attempting to turn him around and give him a piece of her mind. "Listen here ya'-" she was cut short as she found that Ryoga's hand caught her wrist the moment she placed it on Ryoga's shoulder.

She saw Ryoga's battle aura come to life, causing her to gasp at how sudden a change, within that gasping time Ryoga managed to take her hand and drive it against a wall with her following.

She grunted and saw Ryoga's face mere inches from her own.

The down casted look on his face seemed to tell a compelling story, "Ranma, you stupid bastard... why can't you ever just leave me alone... thanks to you, my life has been hell, thanks to you I turn in that damned pig, and thanks to you... I'm confused about so many things," he choked up on his words a bit, "To think that I can... can...,"

Ranma found composed herself once again and shook her had, "To think what, huh?" she glared, knowing that she'd easily be able to escape his grasp, but she wanted to his excuse for ditching her the explanation to Akane.

"To think I can be attracted to your girl form makes me sick!" Ryoga roared; he inched his face closer to hers with his fangs bared.

"H-huh?" Ranma blinked.

"This is all your damn fault!" He continued, raising his other fist up and holding it out in front of the red headed girl, "Thanks to all your damn kisses, now I'm confused and can't stop these horrible... horrible thoughts... they're like real life nightmares that make me happy, that make me wish for things I have no way of explaining..." suddenly feeling like there was a lack of air in his lungs, Ryoga moved his lips closer to Ranma's.

Ranma swore she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand stiff as Ryoga explained all of this, even more so when he tried to close the gap between them with his lips. At first Ranma's thoughts were clouded by an unnatural feeling of doubt and confusion. Coming to her senses, she realized she was about to kiss Ryoga without Kuno being present to view, that wasn't part of the plan.

An immense amount of pressure collided with Ryoga's stomach and sent him skidding back on his feet, "Mph!"

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Ranma demanded, blushing deeply and panting as well, "Y-you tried to kiss me, I'm a guy you jerk!"

"Don't you think I know that...?" Ryoga asked, tilting his head upwards ad meeting eyes with her, "How the hell do you think I feel, knowing that...?"

"W-what're you getting at, P-chan?" she asked, glaring at the lost boy while she crossed her arms together.

"I doubt you'd know what I'm talking about." Ryoga answered, "If you're thinking about telling Akane about my cursed form... then go ahead, just don't expect me to be around anymore." Ryoga finished, lowering his head and turning in the same direction he had been wondering around in.

"You can't seriously mean that, right?" Ranma asked, stunned that Ryoga would give in and try to run from the situation.

"How the hell can't I mean that?" Ryoga asked, stopping short once more. "I've put up with this long enough... I can't even look at you, damn it!" Ryoga shouted, gritting his teeth, switching mood like a person switching channels on a TV remote.

"I can't find that uncontrolled rage when looking at you, I can't find that need to yell and say "Prepare to die Ranma!", I can't find anything that makes me feel what I'm supposed to!" Ryoga finished, walking over to her, hatred in eyes as he stared at her. Though it was forced, by the look of it.

"Uh... I-I don't know how to answer that, Ryo-" she stopped to find that Ryoga had leaned in and pressed his own lips to hers; having caught her off guard and assuming it'd just be answer close counters shouting... she was way off.

That had been enough for Ryoga, there was only so much temptation he could take before caving in to trying to solve his dilemma. He figured that indulging in his confusion would ease his already troubled mind.

As Ryoga dived deeper into a more passionate kiss, Ranma could feel her skin crawl wile he was doing it 'Why is this happening to me?'

Finally letting up, Ryoga eased his head away from hers and waited for any sort of response.

"R-Ryoga...," Ranma blushed, looking up towards him.

Kuno

The possibly insane madman known as Kuno was running around the city, in search of his pig tailed girl and seemed to have no such luck. That's until he heard the shout of a certain girlfriend stealer, "Ah ha!" he exclaimed, dashing off in mad pursuit.

Shampoo

This day certainly wasn't what Shampoo would like to call relaxing or very amazing. There was still some part of her that was grieving over the loss of her former airen, and to think she lost to a man of all people. Then again Ranma hadn't noticed her very much other than the first time they've kissed. From then on out, Ranma and treated her like a pest and someone who would just beg for his attention. In the end, none of that mattered because Ranma made his choice and if she respected him enough to accept his choice, she could perhaps be his friend instead.

"Ah ha!"

Turning her head in the direction of that shout, she saw that Kuno was running off somewhere, no doubt to try and ruin Ranma's time with Ryoga. "Hiya! Stupid boy no learn that Ranma is no interested in him!" Her delivery could wait; Ranma needed hr help and that's what she would do.

She gave chase and saw that he running over to where Ranma and Ryoga where, although they were just sorta' visible, she could tell Kuno was heading in the right direction towards them. She used her bike skills in order to jump onto of roof tops and move her way through them by jumping her bike up between the gaps of houses and finally made her way over an past Kuno. Once she saw an opening, she hooped down from a roof top and stopped her bike in front of the bokken wielder.

"Shampoo no let you pass!" The purple haired amazon declared.

"Please I have no time to date with you!" Kuno said, placing his hand on his bokken in case he needed to defend himself.

"I no here for date, stupid," Shampoo replied, stepping away from her bike and taking an offensive stance.

"Fine... you have forced my hand. We shall do combat." Kuno announced, unsheathing his bokken from his side. "Ha!" he charged, taking his best moves out; the kind he'd try to use on Ranma.

Shampoo saw that Kuno's bokken speed had increased to dramatic levels, nothing like she had seen before. She was still ale to dodge most of his strikes, but he was still getting hits on her. "Nyah!" she screamed, getting jabbed in the shoulder blade.

From there she found an opening, so, she kicked the bokken master on his side and sent him cringing to the side.

"Argh... fortunate, aren't you?" Kuno mocked; once again claiming her skills as just luck.

"Shampoo show you skills!" The enraged amazon shouted, charging him as they both went against each in an exchange of blows. Neither underestimating one another, putting forth everything they could until they were reaching a climax to their battle. Kuno had shot his bokken straight to Shampoo's chest and Shampoo had sent her foot flying towards Kuno's chest. The Blue Thunder's bokken attack struck first, but that didn't stop Shampoo from going.

Shampoo pulled back, as Kuno was sent skidding back with the amount of force she had used in her kick.

There seemed to be a moment of pause, then suddenly Kuno rose his head with tired eyes and smirked, "Perhaps I was wrong to judge you..."

"You nooo..." she got as far as those words before she collapsed; face first. The pain too much for her to bare.

"I knew you weren't able to defeat the noble, Tatewaki ku-" he grunted, before also joining Shampoo in he face down position.

Shampoo knew that she had lost, she had been hoping that Kuno would fall first; therefore making her the winner. Though as luck would have it, she instead ended up falling first. 'Shampoo now is having to marry Kuno...'

-line-

Finally I finished this new chapter! This took me way longer than I wanted, but at least I got it done.

**Hm... question to you readers. Should I allow something to happen between Kuno and Shampoo? I think it'd be interesting, I'm not sure how many have done this pairing, but it'd be interesting to see how this would go.**

**Another question... well, more like a teaser. What do you think Ranma is gonna' say? What do you think is really running inside of Ryoga's mind?**

Just asking for fun though. It'd be nice to hear what you think! ^^

Please share your thought on this chapter with me.

DaisukiFox~


	8. Chapter 8

OMG! It's been awhile, I figured that writing a chapter twice the size would give me a good excuse for taking a nice long break. Though I might have milked it, maybe a little too much.

The reason for doing this was... well, I've been getting disappointed in a lot of people and so many things that I haven't felt up to writing. Though it's not you guys! You guys are great! Chapter 7 got me... I think 28 reviews. Wow...

Though something did get to me from my fans... a few of you stated that I threw away romantic interest between Ranma & Ryoga. I did no such thing! I'm honestly trying my best to keep them within character and making the scenes go along as smoothly as I possibly can, while introducing the idea of them being to them in a slow manner. A little thing for you guys to know, when I'm writing Ranma and Ryoga, it feels like I'm always having a conflict with my mind. It's like they're actually in my head, arguing over why I'm trying to get them together.

This is my first attempt of doing them like this and I think many people like this style.

One more matter I'd like to address before the chapter.

The whole... ShampooXKuno pairing. A majority of the reviewers I have are completely okay with this... but some have called me SICK for trying to do this. They go on about Kuno's an idiot, Kuno's a compete idiot that doesn't deserve someone like Shampoo. Now... I'd like to ask those reviewers... where do you get the audacity to claim such things? Do you have the right to claim such things? Why can't you find true flaws in why they couldn't make a cute couple?

And most important of all... you're reading a RanmaXRyoga pairing. A guy-to-guy pairing(Technically Ryoga's more interested in Ranma's more femmine side) that has a certain love interest loop hole. And the ShampooXKuno pairing is the one that triggers... nonconstructive criticism?

Answer me these questions, it won't sway my decision. I'd just like to hear from you people, just to try and understand where you get some of these thoughts;especially for a story with the basis that I've given it.

Disclaimer:I don't own Ranma... welp, I better complain and try to buy the rights to Ranma. That or make them have a spin off with Ryoga and Ranma... ;D

**-Line-**

**Akane**

Akane knew that cutting classes wasn't really an right now option, so she was inadvertently given some time to wonder about just what exactly had been going on while Ryoga was obvious running away. The amount of confusion that raged in her head was baffling, to think that the Hibiki boy had actually chosen to help Ranma willingly… these were the thoughts that she had been revisiting over and over again since she had learned just a fraction of what had been going on. Was Ryoga being threatened with some sort of dark secret? Is there a possibility that Ryoga might have wanted to kiss a girl, and Ranma was the only one around? She shook her head; there was no way that someone as sweet as Ryoga would demean himself by stooping to such levels.

When the time had come and the bell had rung, Akane took it upon herself to try and find the two wayward rivals; she noticed that Ranma had already gotten a head start, so there was obviously something huge at foot. She figured though that there was a distinct chance that Ranma and Ryoga had taken to the roofs; although for Ryoga, it depended on his current state of mood. If the bandanna brandishing boy had been desperate enough to escape, he probably would move about the streets rather than the roof tops.

All she could do was try to search in the obvious areas of Nerima. A nearby alleyway was the first destination that she glanced at, but that hadn't gotten her anywhere. She ran along a few of the other common alleys in order to even try and get a glimpse of them, but they weren't turning up anywhere. _"Just where are they?" _Akane thought to herself, panting from a lack of breath due to the speed at which she was racing.

From there she continued on her way to looking for them; it wasn't until she heard the sounds of two people fighting though that she halted her hunt. The voices were annoyingly familiar, which meant that Ranma had to be somewhere nearby, "Shampoo...?"

Akane's face turned into worry when the combat sounds suddenly ceased. She had an idea where they were coming from, but she'd rather be sure of herself when searching for someone; people did tend to move from location to location and she could be too late to see where they'd left.

"Ranma!" the blue haired Tendo sister called, but then stopped when she turned the corner and saw two bodies on the ground. One was of Shampoo and the other was the famous nut-case, Tatewaki Kuno. Her first instinct was to try and help, and so she went straight for Shampoo, completely avoiding the blue blunder.

"S-Shampoo... n-no can let Akane see...," the purple haired Amazon said, trying to stand from her dazed state.

"You can't let me see what?" Akane asked, blinking her eyes from Shampoo's almost out of the blue question. "Ranma probably won, but, he's never really one to hurt you like this...," Akane responded; trying to help Shampoo stand. Shampoo flinched though when Akane's hand was pressed against her stomach area, which seemed a might bit odd to Akane.

"Twas not the foul sorcerer who has done this... I the blue thun-," Kuno cringed; his eyes squinted tightly as he tried to stand on his own two feet. In his mind, he had convinced himself that Akane merely helped Shampoo out because she pitied those who lost to him. That was just his mind assuming that Akane's thoughts revolved around him being successful.

The blue haired girl stared at Kuno for a moment; it took a while to register what had happened. They were both face down in the ground writhing in pain, "How could you fight to a draw with Kuno?" Akane asked; shocked that things had actually gotten to this almost impossible state. Although Akane did notice that the Chinese warrior was missing her weapons.

"Shampoo no would lose if Shampoo had her chúi...," Shampoo groaned, managing to stand up on her own two feet. She didn't want to be around Akane during times like this, even if she could rub it in her face that Akane had lost out to Ryoga. Right now her gloating would just feel like a hollow victory, since there was the possibly of Shampoo having to marry a Shakespearean speaking yahoo. This simply couldn't stand.

"Regardless fair maiden...," Kuno groaned, rising to his feet. "I would not have lost; I'm simply much more suited for combat than simple delicate flower as you."

That brought out flare of anger in Shampoo, as well as a tinge of red on cheeks. The purple haired Amazon shoved herself away from Akane and stood before Kuno, and then closed her eyes and grabbed him from his collar. Shampoo's thoughts were centered on being free from this Amazonian marriage thing, at least from someone like Kuno.

"Ungh!" Kuno gasped as she had moved her hand around so that she could drag him by the back of his collar. It was really quite something to see a girl recover so fast from one of Kuno's strikes, but, she managed to come back on her feet and drag him away from his pigtailed goddess and Akane Tendo. He was really in no position to struggle, "Unhand me!" Kuno shouted.

"Quiet male who is for breeding!" Shampoo exclaimed, grunting as he knew that she had to get some answers from her great-great grandmother.

Akane was just too dumbfounded to actually say anything; to believe that Shampoo had actually lost to Kuno... it was unfathomable. She knew that the medieval speaking boy was generally good in what he did, but that should have been nowhere strong enough to best Shampoo, even without her weapons at hand. Though that had brought something to Akane's attention; she had forgotten to ask where Ranma and Ryoga had run off to! She quickly turned around and saw that Shampoo had already started dashing across the roofs, with one hand around Kuno and the other on her bike.

"Wait!" Akane called out, raising her hand, but only to retract it when she saw that Shampoo had likelyalready gained enough distance to be out of hearing range; that and she'd probably just ignore her in order to figure out what she had to do with having lost to Kuno.

Now that meant that she'd have to continue with trying to find the eluding lost ones on her own. Little though did she know that she was quite a bit closer than she made herself out to be...

**Ranma & Ryoga**

The dumbfounded look on Ranma's face was enough to make Ryoga want to comment on how adorable the redheaded gender shifting martial artist was (This was of course only directed towards Ranma's girl form). It seemed that time would never start moving while Ranma merely watched him with a confused look.

All in all, Ranma wasn't sure what to say; was there anything to say? That's when it hit Ranma, she wasn't a girl! She was Ranma Saotome, man amongst men! She wouldn't be bothered with someone who was troubled with his emotions, in fact, he could possibly use this to his advantage, the real question was... did he want to?

Ranma moved back and placed her hand on her head, "T-this is too messed up..." she commented, shaking her head now as well.

"Tell me about it..." Ryoga added, shaking his own head as well, and then turning to leave. "I'm gonna' go-" he said, but Ranma had placed her delicate girl hand on his shoulder; which instantly caused Ryoga to freeze in place. It almost felt like one of this static moments people would often share with one anymore, but, it was actually only Ryoga with this response to be touched so tenderly.

"Look... ya' don't have to leave Ryoga," Ranma tried to explain, hoping to get him to work something out with Akane, and have them discuss what had been going on the entire time. That the whole romance ruse was merely a… _distraction;_ a scheme that would free Ranma from Kuno.

"Saotome..." Ryoga growled, tilting his head downwards. "I couldn't stand to see Akane look at me with those same eyes she gives you!" he roared, turning to slap Ranma's hand away.

"Ow!" Ranma cried, retracting her hand and trying to sooth the sore skin. "Geez! You didn't have to hit so hard!"

"What could you possibly say to get me to stay, huh?" Ryoga demanded, wanting to honestly know what could be going on in that insane arrogant mind of her's to actually believe that Ryoga would stick around in order to see his crush forever hate him; all because he had a secret to hide and wasn't man enough to do it himself.

Ranma leaned back from Ryoga's question and felt herself wondering why she was pushing things to such extremes, how long had they been doing this? Why had she lost the ability to control the situation with her cunning ploys and girl side's adorable looks? The lost boy was for once in his entire time that she's known him, trying to keep away from Ranma's plans. Though maybe now wasn't the moment to be concerned about Kuno, maybe now was the time to be concerned about getting his good named cleared, and Ryoga's too!

"Look... stay and I'll make sure Akane doesn't hit you or anything, so, let me help us fix this mess I got us into and keep everyone from thinking we're a couple!" Ranma said, once again feeling that strange awkward knotting in her chest. _'Damn girl curse!' _Ranma thought, shaking her head.

"A-are you serious?" Ryoga asked, keeping his eyes focused on Ranma and making sure there wasn't any hidden intents.

Ranma didn't like working things out for his rival, but this was one of the rarer moments where they needed to act together; all she hoped now was that she could keep Shampoo off her just a little longer before she'd go back insistently asking her out on dates. "Yeah."

Ryoga slowly and awkwardly raised his hand for Ranma to shake, "Shake?"

The pigtailed girl raised her hand and took his in hers, "Shake."

"Ranma... Ryoga...!" Akane called out, not sounding too pleased.

Ranma and Ryoga finally took notice of someone calling out to them; they slowly turned their heads in Akane's direction and feared for the worst. They had been caught together no doubt, both Ranma and Ryoga would have liked taking it as a more subtle approach, but were Ranma and Ryoga going to have to explain themselves? Though Ryoga knew that his thinking moments weren't effective, therefore Ranma would have to step up to the plate and try to pitch a good outcome to this situation.

"What's the big deal Ranma?" Akane exclaimed, placing her hands to her hips and leaning down ever so slightly to the red head girl; a scolding look on her face, as if Ranma had just been caught with her fingers in the cookie jar.

"L-Look Kane'!" Ranma said, leaning back and holding her hands out in front of her.

That did little to calm the enraged Tendo sister, "And Ryoga!" she pointed.

"Let me explain!" Ryoga cried out, feeling his heart break from seeing Akane stare at him with such cold eyes. He hadn't been expecting to actually see her soon, so, his mind was in a delicate state.

"How could you?" Akane begged, staring at Ryoga with watery eyes. "I'd expect this from Ranma, but you? ...Ryoga?"

"Look!" Ranma shouted; catching Akane's attention. The red-haired Saotome was also now forced into a situation where she would have to defend Ryoga; she was true to her word when it didn't involve dating someone or being forced into marriage. "Ryoga's only doing this because I..." she stopped, not knowing what to say. This had been much easier when Akane hadn't been aware of her plan, was it normal for her plans to fail this often? She figured that it most likely was.

"Because of what?" Akane said, her face giving off that look that said 'Continue'.

"He did this because I helped him try and confess to a girl!" Ranma blurted out, honestly picking something off the top of her head; it could have been possible that she got the idea form a soap opera that Kasumi watched called "Oh... My teenage angst!" not that she watched it on purpose, but it had been the her turn to choose the TV station they'd watch that night.

Ryoga's eyes widened and he nearly lost his footing from the lame excuse that popped straight out of no where from Ranma, "W-wha!" Ryoga blushed, his eyes widening ever so slightly.

Akane's left eye twitched from the news; was she able to understand this? She noticed he was shy when it came to girls, so, in a sense it did make sense. The only fact that remained was, why use Ranma to practice confessing to? "I-Is that true... Ryoga?" she questioned.

"Y-yeah, Akane..." Ryoga replied, staring at Ranma with a shocked and disturbed look. If Ranma could read his mind, she'd see that his eyes were practically shouting _'Is that really the best you could come up with you jackass?'_

"B-but how did you two end up kissing... and what about Kuno?" Akane asked, now more confused than angry.

Ranma stayed still until she could continue with her fake explanation, then knew exactly when to strike. "Yeah... I had to try and convince Kuno that I was Ryoga's fake girlfriend so he could finally get lost and bother some other poor girl..." Ranma stated, knowing that make him look very underhanded but it'd save Ryoga and his secret.

"So... is that true, Ryoga?" Akane asked.

The lost boy's eyes widened before he nodded his head once and looked away, the blue haired girl turned to Ranma and stared at her before pulling her arm back and slapping Ranma across the face, causing her to fall back and hold her cheek.

Ryoga was taken by surprise when he saw the amount of strength and aura she put into the slap; her hits were almost as deadly as her cooking.

"Ah!" Ranma groaned, standing up and rubbing her sore cheek. "Whaddya' have to hit so hard?"

"That's for using my friend, and even when you helped him with romance problems you turn around and stab him in the back just to get rid of Kuno!" Akane shouted; the nerve of Ranma; to do that to her friends… Though she remembered something, why did they kiss? "And to top it off you probably took away Ryoga's first kiss too!"

That brought a nervous feeling in everyone's faces, as much as they tried to avoid the matter. That had been Ryoga's first kiss with another person, and all so Ranma could have things going his way.

"I-it's okay, Akane..." Ryoga stated, having lowered his head ever so slightly.

Now it was Ranma's turn to consider things; Ryoga had lost his first kiss... it wasn't as if Ranma got to have his first kiss with the person he wanted to. It didn't seem like such a big deal, the only thing she viewed as being a big deal itself was forcing herself into a kiss with a guy. She of course had been doing that all too frequent, but she was doing it to free herself from one of her current pests.

"Look it shouldn't matter that much, hell, it's not like _I_ had the privilege to have my first kiss be with someone I actually like," Ranma added, still holding her cheek and wincing from the soreness of it all.

"So, this is what's been happening?" Akane said, crossing her arms and waiting for the two to respond.

"I'm sorry I was so weak Akane..." Ryoga said, trying to gain some dignity back.

"It's okay, Ryoga." Akane assured him, raising one of her hands up and then turning to her supposed future husband. "And if you had these kinda' problems... you should have come to me. You know I'm your friend and you know I would have helped."

That idea sent chills to Ryoga's spine. A moment where Ryoga could secretly practice telling Akane his true feelings, would she still allow that or had he been too late to try that now thanks to Ranma's plan? He concluded that maybe now wasn't the time. "Thank you..."

"Yeah, yeah... whatever," Ranma scoffed, trying to sooth her sore cheek.

**Shampoo & Kuno**

Shampoo couldn't believe this; she was supposed to marry someone who managed to defeat her, but still hadn't been able to recover from their battle. This was an insult to her, an insult to her entire Amazonian people; the very nerve of the fates even pairing her with this fool. Ranma was the one she was destined to be; Ranma was the one with the strength and dexterity to match her already impressive body and warrior like status. Now she had to deal with a groaning limp boy as well as try to figure out some way of getting out of this impossible marriage.

"Unhand me!" Kuno cried out, "This is undignified treatment for someone such as I!"

"Quiet stupid!" Shampoo commanded; tugging at his collar as roughly as she could.

The blue thunder choked up, gasping for some air.

There was only a little more space between her and the Cat Café, and hopefully her wise great grandmother would have a solution to her problem. It seemed that karma had been going in the opposite direction for her; she had given up her love for Ranma; which was something all too considerate for her. Then life gave her... Kuno. She knew if only she had her weapons she'd be able to easily best him in a test of skills.

Inside the Cat Cafe the elderly manager was stewing up some ramen for the last few customers of the day, and aside from all the things that were annoying her today such as; Shampoo taking too long on deliveries and Mousse the duck consistently quacking to be released from his steel leash.

"That great granddaughter of mine better get back soon... or I'm about to add _you_ to the menu Mousse," Cologne warned, glaring at the white duck, whose eyes widened and went underneath the preparation tables; not wanting to be part of some dish.

The doors to the Cat Cafe opened and in came Shampoo, dragging a man by the back of his collar. Some of the customers watched in awe and some tried to avoid watching them, some even thought this was customary for woman from China.

"Nice marketing technique..." a generic looking Japanese teenager stated, and then blew on his ramen.

Once they were within viewing range, the feathered Mousse gasped and stared as Shampoo was dragging another man than an unconscious Ranma (usually having something to do with magic)! Now was the moment to attack... or in this case, quack.

"Wak! Wak! Wak!" Mousse roared, having jumped away from underneath the prepping table and broken free from his leash with pure uncontrolled duck rage. His first target was Kuno; sadly that attempt was thwarted by Shampoo's back hand. "Wak!" he moaned, having slammed against the wall and sliding down it in a very comical fashion.

A few of the customer saw this and stared, the Japanese teenager from before leaned over to the other generic teenager and whispered. "Must be Chinese Style: Art of Slapping the Duck..."

"Is there a reason for this?" Cologne asked, staring at Shampoo from the back room window.

"Great grandmother..." Shampoo said, lowering her head. "Shampoo no can get Ranma no more and Shampoo lose to-" she stopped and looked slightly hesitantly towards the boy she was manhandling.

"Ah..." Cologne nodded, then turned to Kuno and watched as he tried to keep quiet or risk being choked by his collar. Cologne turned to the customers and then back to Shampoo, "Allow me to make this a much more private conversation, great granddaughter."

Shampoo nodded.

The next thing anyone knew, everyone had seemingly magically been tossed out of the Cat Café, while Mousse was still laid unconscious from the powerful slap he received earlier. Kuno was seated while not moving very much and kept staring at Shampoo and Cologne, "I don't understand why you've brought me to this witch... but please allow me to return to much more important matters!"

Cologne shocked her head and sighed, "This doesn't look too well," she commented.

"Can Shampoo no be married to him?" The purple haired girl asked.

"There's two things you can do," Cologne said, "one: you can get the previous boy to challenge him for your honor and hand in marriage," Cologne looked to the side, knowing Ranma wasn't about to do anything to get Shampoo back with her, "two: you can accept this boy and train him to be a better suited husband, perhaps even surpass Ranma in due time."

Shampoo's eyes widened and she considered the possibly of her great grandmother actually making Kuno a perfect member of the family, but, could she get him to go along with it? It didn't seem like he was at all willing to do anything with him, but maybe the proper way to this man's heart was the simple female persuasion. She knew that sadly she'd have to try and strike a deal with him, because she wasn't about to flirt with him until he proved himself to be a real man, not some lucky smock.

"Shampoo need marry you..." She said, leaning down; face to face with the Shakespearean moron.

"Don't mock me!" Kuno exclaimed, finding strength in himself. "Only my beloved pigtailed girl and Akane Tendo may gaze upon me and my ever glorious presence, besides, you're not worthy of my strength all the times we've fought was mere coincidence," Kuno explained, his insanely mind making up insane explanations for his odd train of thoughts.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you sonny..." Cologne stated, having looked to her side to see that Shampoo's aura was blazing higher than ever before.

"You is calling Shampoo weak?" Shampoo asked.

Kuno now found himself able to move and stand up while crossing his arms and turning his back to her like a classic street punk hero in an old movie. "I call them as I see them."

Shampoo stomped over to him, "Fight Shampoo!"

"I refuse!" Kuno shouted; feeling that he didn't need to waste his valuable free time, which seemed to be any given day of the week. He obviously didn't realize exactly how much free time he had on his hands.

"How about we strike a deal..." Cologne offered, "Perhaps we can assist you in exchange for something we want?" she suggested.

The blue thunder rose his hand up and placed it to his chin, considering the possibilities in this. He could use the assistance in gaining the pig tailed girl's affection from the evil accomplice of Saotome, but this could also lead to him ending up with an unworthy woman engaged to him. "Hmm..." he paused, "Very well, you have my attention."

"In exchange for us assisting you in whatever you need, you must have a rematch with my great granddaughter here," she said, pointing her cane to Shampoo. "Does that sound reasonable?" she asked, already knowing Kuno's type, they believed in themselves far too much, and when they'd help him she'd see that Shampoo wasn't weak, he'd see that she was indeed worthy of being a lover for Shampoo. Of course she had hoped that Ranma would have been that said lover, but law stated that Shampoo now had to chase this man _'If only Ranma had married her... she would have been able to continue a much better legacy. Perhaps Mousse would have been a better choice, and I suppose it's also my fault for limiting her to hand to hand combat as much as I have' _the eldest Amazon thought.

"Sounds fair... I could use the exercise for when I defeat her once more, this time, luck shall not interfere with our battle," Kuno replied, nodding his head.

That erupted a small growl from Shampoo, to believe this arrogant man would have to be her husband.

"In exchange I need your assistance in convincing the pigtailed girl that I'm her true love," Kuno stated.

**Ranma, Ryoga & Akane**

Akane had convinced herself that this whole situation was over and done with, that Ranma and Ryoga wouldn't be doing this crazy scheme anymore. They'd just accept that Kuno was a classic lost cause and move on with their lives and not even bother with him any longer. Ryoga would stay for awhile and would resume his usual lost boy status. Though she'd prefer her friend to stick around, she just hoped Ranma wouldn't get any new ideas in his head. That though brought up an interesting subject.

"So, this was all because Ryoga couldn't talk to some girl and you threatened to tell on him?" Akane asked the red headed girl standing next to her.

"Uh... yeah, that's about it Kane," Ranma lied, placing her hands behind her head, lying as well as a politician when they promise to lower taxes.

Ryoga nodded with a hum.

"So... how was kissing?" She asked, her curiosity poking its ugly head.

The two stopped dead in their tracks again, this wasn't something they'd like to remember after what Ryoga had done last time. Ranma's face became bright red, so had Ryoga's.

"He's the one who kissed me first!" Ryoga pointed, nervously trying to place the blame on Ranma.

"What?" Ranma gasped, then turned to Ryoga and glared, "It was this perverted freak's idea to grab and kiss me!"

"That's a lie!" Ryoga shouted, baring his fangs.

"Your face is a lie!" Ranma shot back.

"That doesn't make sense!" Ryoga countered.

"Yeah, that coming from someone who gets lost all the time!" Ranma yelped; holding her arms out in the ready position; eager to strike.

Ryoga also mimicked her pose and drew his arms at the ready as well, "You're dead Saotome!"

"Stop that, both of you!" Akane shouted, standing in between them. "Just stop it, okay?" she pleaded, her hands used to put some space between them. For Ranma her hand was closest to her neck and for Ryoga her hand was placed on his chest.

"O-okay Akane..." Ryoga blinked, seeing her hand against his chest.

"Thank you!" Akane sighed, lowering her hands.

"Geez... all Akane's gotta' do is ask ya' and you're putty!" Ranma commented.

"Oh don't listen to him, Ryoga..." Akane said, rolling her eyes.

"Fine, you live for now, Saotome," Ryoga warned.

Ranma stuck out her tongue in response.

Akane placed her hand on her temples and shook her head; there was definitely nothing out of the usual between these two. How she could even believe that any deep connection between Ranma and Ryoga was even possible she didn't know. The two constantly fought over the dumbest of things, and Ranma would sometimes resort to immature replies and Ryoga wouldn't have any come back besides mindless threats on ending Ranma's life; she knew that Ryoga would never actually go out and kill Ranma. It was their thing, it was their friendship to bother each other and insult one another. It still made her wonder if their usual friendship would take a different route, the fact that Ryoga had stood up for Ranma at all was unanswered.

"So, Ryoga... would you like to stick around for dinner, maybe even stay the night?" Akane asked.

Ryoga blushed and simply nodded his head, at this point he felt like a yes man to Akane.

"Are you okay with him staying the night?"

"Pfft!" Ranma huffed, "Whatever, it's not like I'm this guy's caretaker or something," Ranma replied, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

The annoyance that Ranma seemed to bring anywhere he went was working its magic on Ryoga; the only thing he was glad about was that his secret wasn't exposed to Akane. Now everything seemed to be returning to normal, he was probably just going to spend the night there once and leave the next day. The idea was a little strange to him, since the most recent events involved him trying to run away from Akane and never returning to the world's most ludicrous district, but even those weren't the strangest of things. The one that caught him entirely off guard was that kiss, if that hadn't been it, he felt that the argument with Ranma few seconds ago wasn't as vicious as all the other time, like he wasn't into it. _'Damn you Ranma... you've confused the hell outta' me. Now I don't know what to do anymore, I have Akane but you've scared me with your stupid girl side... why did I have to kiss you? Wasn't it supposed to help? Why do I still feel confused as hell?' _Ryoga thoughts centered around the kiss he had given Ranma. Each of the three martial artists walked in relative silence, the Tendo home only a few blocks away.

Beauty, could that really be the word to describe Ranma's _other _side? Of course he had thought about this before, but now that Ranma's... _other _side was more in plain view, he sadly had to confirm that she was indeed quite something else. Considering her personality now, it was tomboy-ish, obvious thing there since Ranma was actually born a boy. Did he find anything he could relate to with Ranma? They were both martial artists and trained and lived for the art, well, Ryoga considered himself to be a little less obsessed with the art than Ranma; Ryoga had boundaries when it came to doing whatever it took to win and as Ranma has shown him that she would go through any lengths to achieve her goal. Even if it involved messing with making someone question their view on life, the view that someone who had a girl curse could be attractive in both mind and body.

Ranma looked to her side and saw that the lost boy was staring at her, she turned her head to see that Akane hadn't even noticed, she was probably busy with her own thoughts with how she was looking up to the sky while blinking every few seconds. Then by the time she turned back to Ryoga she saw that his eyes were still fixated on her _'What the heck's he staring at? And doesn't he notice that I'm looking right back at him! I mean... how much more obvious can I be?' _Ranma thought. Too many things were already bothering her, one of the them being that stupid kiss... it was really the only one that had been bothering her but now that she considered everything up until this point she realized that trying to hammer in a something into Kuno's head wasn't working out all too well. To top it all off she confused someone so far that they pressed their lips in a warm and soft passionate way, because the way Ryoga had kissed her certainly wasn't someone who was used to expressing their feelings to someone, it was someone who was in need. The fact that she could even tell the difference now was bothering her, which caused her head to shake her head.

"Stop staring at me!" Ranma shouted, turning her chest away while blushing ever so lightly.

Ryoga gasped and looked away.

Akane now finally having noticed something turned her head to them, "Huh?"

"Nothing!" both Ranma and Ryoga replied.

"Uh... look, we're here!" Ranma pointed; just a few steps to the main entrance.

Akane's eyes drifted to Ryoga and then Ranma; perhaps it was best if she looked into this matter a little more closely.

**Nabiki & Happosai**

The old fossil of a sensei had finally gotten enough time to getting around to his scheming; that was until he stored his newest collection and figured something out. He noticed on his way in that Soun and Genma were busy pushing and shoving with some strange device, what did he hear it was called? A Game boy perhaps? Eh, he preferred not to pay any mind to whatever they were doing, the only things that mattered to him were new panty lace designs, girl's modeling in panties and bra sets or basically anything having to do with women doing anything that tempted him with the flesh, certainly, he was a pervert for the ages.

Next Happosai jumped up to his window, sliding it open to find that the remained relatively the same. Thanks to Kasumi's cleaning, he supposed.

Suddenly the door to Happosai's room slide open with a thud and in came Nabiki, "About time you got here," she smirked.

"Ah, here to model these for me, huh?" Happosai smiled; placing his bag down and pulling out a lacy red bra.

"As if," Nabiki rolled her eye, "I'm here to make a deal with you and if you play your cards right, I might have a model for you..."

Happosai's eyes widened and steam seemed to be poof straight out of his ears. "R-really?" the old man stuttered, this was certainly a good opportunity. There had been that one time that Ranma had posed for him but that was in order for him to get closer to a woman. It's not as if that hadn't been good, he loved live shows and would attend anything that involved woman modeling underwear, which was why he was gone a few times. He'd travel Japan searching for new shows and steal expensive designer brands and the best thing was that they'd never be able to catch him.

"Yeah... but you'll only have a model for a week, does that sound good to you, old man?" the middle sister asked.

"Okay... but what do you want me to do, it's not really my thing to go around with knowing what to do, not really my thing," Happosai retorted, placing the lacy red bra to the side and sitting down next to his new collection.

"You know how to perform magic tricks and illusions, right?" Nabiki asked, leaning against the door frame.

"I do a little here and there..." Happosai winked.

"Well, what would you say if I needed you to try and get two people to see things that aren't really happening... like... let's say..." Nabiki paused, rolling her eyes to stare off to the side. "Ranma and Ryoga?"

Happosai's eyes widened; had he, by coincidence gotten a chance to mess with Ranma and Ryoga like he had planned before? Not only that! He was going to get rewarded with Nabiki as his underwear model? This was all too good to be true. "I see..."

"So, are you in?" Nabiki asked, knowing she hooked the old crow in.

"You've got yourself a deal, Nabiki." Happosai nodded, as a poof smoke came from his mouth and lowering his pipe.

"You've got yourself a deal..."

Nabiki smiled and closed her eyes, "I just need to make a quick call to a friend of mine..."

**Tendo home**

Everyone had been doing their usual business; mulling about the house, doing chores and whatnot; all except Soun and Genma, who had gotten their hands on two brand spakin' new Game Boy. Both of which needed four batteries apiece. And if that hadn't been enough, the energy in them would drain almost instantly after an hour or three! Though Soun and Genma had saved enough to last them a day or two, which would probably be sufficient for them to go through their latest Pokémon related hobby. This left Ranma, Akane, Soun, and Genma in the dinning room; waiting around for the meal that was to come. All of them were enjoying their own thing, talking about whatever came to their mind, usually what Akane had to nag to Ranma about and Soun and Genma talking about how to get some stones in the game they were playing.

"Huh!" Genma said, watching as his Charmander evolved.

"Congratulations, Saotome," Soun said, then raised up his screen and displayed his Blastoise.

"Ah!" Genma cried, slamming his head down on the table. And even after all the training in the Pokémon world of his Game Boy, Soun had somehow kept on winning and he couldn't just switch their Game Boys, since they had two different Pokémon cartridges.

"Okay... first, the TV show, then the card game, and then the game?" Akane asked, staring at her father.

"Akane... it's about the sport of it all, these creatures can use magical skills that seem to defy all logic, much like the fact that Genma can become a panda and Ranma can become a woman!" The father of the Tendo's defended, and went back to playing his game; now feeling that he could take on the Gym leaders with his stage three Pokémon.

Akane figured that it was pointless to try and talk some sense into her father; he had already gone off the deep end.

Ranma hadn't even been listening. In fact, she hadn't even been in the room. During her talk with Genma and Soun, she left. Akane stood up and decided that maybe she could help Kasumi out with the cooking, so, she too decided to take her exit; thus leaving two sad, middle-aged man-children playing a video game intended for elementary school students.

**Ryoga**

The lost boy took to sitting up on the roof; he didn't like the idea behind being around Ranma all too much right now. This allowed him some peace; some time away from all the chaos and hubbub was a welcomed thing now. Was this how Ranma's lived day to day? It must have been a blessing to end up walking around with no concept of where he was, but then again, being lonely wasn't exactly the best thing ever either.

"Hey pig-breathe," Ranma called, standing on the roof; eyeing him with a glare.

"Oh..." Ryoga said, glaring at the red headed girl with a pout, "What the hell do you want, Saotome?"

"Nuthin,'" Ranma replied, sitting down near the cursed lost boy. "Can't I hang out on my own roof?"

"Whatever," Ryoga scoffed. This wasn't their usual banter; everything that had happened really changed the way things were with them. This would usually be the point where Ryoga would challenge Ranma, which Ryoga had intended to do from the very beginning, until he got caught up in Ranma's plans.

They sat there in a calm silence, neither finding the need to say anything.

Ranma was busy thinking things over, what would happen to them now? All these things developed between them had left Ranma so confused; to the point where he willingly kissed Ranma and without a reason, just because he wanted to. _'Guess I went too far this time... man, if that stupid Kuno would just listen! Geez! I can't get a break and now this crazy idiot's confused and I don't know what to do! And why the hell do I care if he sticks around? You'd think I'd be happy, he wouldn't come around challenging me and sleeping in Akane's bed and whatever!' _

Ranma's perplexed demeanor escaped Ryoga, all he wanted to do was try and get things back to normal. Now was the moment to do so with Ranma, he needed to challenge Ranma to a fight, return everything to normal and get them back to their eternal conflict over who'd be the best martial artist, and who would claim Akane as their own.

"Look..." Ryoga tried to say, placing his hand behind his head and trying to ease the blush on his face.

Ranma slowly edged her head to him, "Yeah?"

"Foul accomplice!" Kuno roared, standing on the walls of the Tendo home.

"Huh?" Ranma said, turning to see that Kuno was standing there. "Ungh..." she groaned.

Ryoga shook his head in disappointment; he really didn't want to deal with this.

"I have one more request..." Kuno stated, narrowing his eyes. The moment he uttered those words, Shampoo jumped up to the wall and landed near Kuno; none too pleased with having to do what she had to do.

"In order to believe that you two are truly in love..." Kuno said, wishing to spit from saying that.

"Join me for a double date."

**-line-**

Hey everyone! I've been noticing that Kirinin, ranfan and Zeptha had been updating and I gotta' say... did you honestly think your DaisukiFox would be kept out of the loop for this? lol

Well, I'd like to thank everyone who's still reading my little fanfiction here and even though I'm not Zeptha, Ranfan or Kirinin. That I'm glad that my little story here can sorta' keep up to pare with these heavy hitters.

But I'd like to also thank these awesome writers for making such good stories and keeping RanmaXRyoga alive! Well, I'm not sure on Kirinin's new story, I'm not sure if that's actually gonna' be RanmaXRyoga... but here's hoping. ^^

Now... some are you are probably wondering a few things. Know that all the questions will be answered by the story and I shouldn't need to explain much, this story is starting to evolve and you'll see how grand this little story of mine is getting.

Though I'd like to say one more thing... this chapter right here is dedicated to my little puppy that recently died. I love you Diamond.

Please share your thoughts with me on this.


	9. Chapter 9

I said to myself that I wouldn't be writing this chapter until 2011. I really needed this break guys! Though, I'm having a really good time writing with my pal Obsidian and chatting with Fuyukazehime.

I don't have much to say here, I haven't improved as much and I'm not really sure I've re-invented myself. I'm a little annoyed that some people didn't listen to me when I said don't review the ch9 AU note. They were all with the best of intentions, still, it would've been nice if you had paid attention. That probably means I won't be seeing anything from those two people who did.

Any who... I'm considering somethings for Ranma's Boyfriend right now and am not sure how to handle these things. I won't say what any of it is, since, I'm not entirely 100% sure on it. One of them is possibly wrapping this story up a lot sooner than I had wanted.

I'm talking too much! lol

Disclaimer:I don't own Ranma... I do own a PS3 though! It has WiFi!

**-line-**

Ranma and Ryoga tilted their heads to the side; this was certainly one thick headed moron. How would they know if Kuno would actually follow through with this double date deal and leave them alone? The latter of the two was the first to address the matter.

The eternally lost boy stood from his seated position and crossed his arms. "Don't give me that crap..." He commented; narrowing his eyes and glaring. His battle aura ignited with a red hot fury; to be dragged into rigmarole all for Kuno to just deny any sort of deals and return to challenge him to another idiotic thing would just push him past his limit! He was tired of this stupid song and dance!

Kuno placed his hands into his large sleeves; a pleasant smile across his face. "I'll admit that I'm..." the bokken user paused, "romantically passionate about the pig tailed girl."

Said pig tailed girl felt a twitching vein throb on her forehead. "More like obsessed," she corrected. Ranma shook her head from side to side and was glad that Ryoga hadn't exposed that they weren't actually dating; maybe Ryoga wanted to be rid of Kuno just as much as her, which was a club that just about anyone could join.

Nabiki watched nearby from the shadows; which in actuality were just to the side of the dojo; all she had to do was wait for her partner to come into play and she'd be making double what she had planned on earning. Not to mention she drew in another pawn. To think that Shampoo would join in this ruse, it was as if she was the puppet master and the others were doing as she pleased.

"I assure you though..." Kuno stated. "I'll leave you alone and promise to pay for everything that you may need on our double date, I only wish to confirm your..." Kuno paused, "LOVE." once again venom dripped from his tone. "I suggest that the foul Saotome... be nowhere near our location while we go on this engagement," he stated. The bokken wielder leaned his head down slightly and allowed himself a soft smile. _'Ah... to believe that I shall be gaining my beloved pigtailed girl's affection, and all with the clever plan I've devised! With some minor assistance from Nabiki Tendo, of course! I must say that magic does work its wonders!, Which has me wondering a bit what magical skills Nabiki will use to help my pig tailed girl see me in a different light, but more importantly though how she shall see the foul sorcerer's accomplice for what he truly is.' _Kuno internally raved unabashedly for several long moments.

In the intermit, Ranma stood up and quickly placed her hand on Ryoga's shoulder; she could already tell that he was going to violently lash out at the bokken wielder and make speaking near impossible for him. "Look..." she whispered between her teeth."If he doesn't leave after this, I'll break it off and never bug you about it ever again and he'll go back to being my problem..."

Ryoga turned his head to Ranma with an expression that seemed to question Ranma's sane mind. "What proof do we ha-"

"We don't!" Ranma hushed him. "I promise on my honor as a martial artist that I'll stop asking you to play along if you just do this once more, and if you play well, we can score some free food and get on with our lives."

Now it was Ryoga's turn to feel the vein throbbing on his head. The tensed teen clenched his hand out in front of him and gritted his teeth, this was the time where he was presented with freedom from the torture his life had become. Whenever a martial artist promises or their honor, then, Ranma had no choice but to grant him his wish of being out of this charade; to be back to the way he used to be; to be back to traveling and camping out in the woods or empty lots; to be alone in his own world and continue with his path of figuring out the riddle of getting Akane to be his woman now and forever.

"Fine," Ryoga agreed reluctantly.

Ranma though became slightly distracted as she spotted Shampoo, and started wondering what exactly she had been doing in order to try and gain her affections once again. For a moment she questioned why she had come into this at all, but Ranma figured it had more to do with her freaky Amazon mumbo jumbo; so, she decided to pass it off as long as Shampoo didn't try anything with her.

Shampoo sighed and watched as Kuno kept thinking and gloating to himself, which he seemed to do for a rather large amount of time.

"So, will you two date with us?" the blue thunder asked. His eyes instantly traveling to Ranma, hoping she would be the one to reply to him, if only to hear her agree.

"We accept," Ryoga replied; his serious tone taking over his rage filled one.

"I suggest we make preparations soon... I think I have the perfect area in which we may date," Kuno remarked while holding his arms out in an over the top way to emphasize how extravagant this was going to be. He believed that he was tricking the pig tailed girl and the foul accomplice in joining him for a double date, when in fact he was going to use this to try and split the two apart. Ryoga was the enemy and him being near his pigtailed girl was simply inexcusable.

"Just go and name the time and place!" Ranma barked; determination in her eyes. This was where the beginning to the end was going to start, the path to a grope free school time and a slightly less chaotic social life were quickly to come.

"I say then follow me to my manor in approximately thirty minutes and a cab shall drive us to our destination, which shall have the most splendorous romantic atmosphere that I promise will also be quiet and divine, much like your beauty my fair pig tailed girl..." Kuno bowed and then turned to Shampoo; she nodded her head once and turned to jump to the next roof. The blue thunder stared at her and before just jumping down to the street below the fence; a flowery vortex forming once again.

Akane had been listening in while stirring something lethal, to Akane's side was the brown haired Tendo sister. The two had been listening and wondering what was going on, the two were completely stunned to hear that Ranma and Ryoga were going through with Kuno's offer. Though they could see why they would agree to this, the opportunity to finally be rid of Kuno was even tempting for Akane; it only meant that Ranma would have to likely kiss Ryoga again. Her voice got caught in her throat, she was able to accept that Ryoga was being forced into something... but now her concern laid in Ranma kissing someone. The blue haired girl's eye widened and she knew that Genma and Soun were possibly seeing this and were as outraged as her.

Sadly she was greeted with Genma and Soun too occupied with battling one another with their Gameboys in the battle area section of the GameBoys. She didn't even know that they came with a linkable wire.

**Ranma and Ryoga**

Ranma and Ryoga exchanged looks, the two agreed with what they were going to go through with. "This is the last time, right Saotome?"

Ranma simply nodded in return. This hadn't been what they usually did as friends slash rivals, it was better than the unpleasant air they had a moment earlier; too bad for them, more unpleasant moments were to come.

This was the moment of determination for both of them and they planned on making this as short and as painless as possible... if that at all was manageable.

"Ranma!" Akane shouted, running to the porch; having abandoned whatever concoction she had been working on, which Kasumi made sure to throw away and replace with one of her own.

"Oh great..." Ranma sighed, slapping her forehead.

**Nabiki & Happosai**

"Brilliant" was the word used to describe anything the brown haired Tendo did.. The limitless possibilities that she could achieve even impressed her, because to her the world and its wealth was her playing grounds and which ever beneficial event happened she would take it and mold it in her design. With Happosai using illusion techniques and special powders she was a shoe in to win. To think even Kuno had helped her formulate a plan.

**-flash back-**

Nabiki stepped her room and picked up the nearby phone; dialing the number to the Kuno residence. The headset rang for a while until someone finally answered;she was greeted with a nazily tone.

"Hello...?" Sasuke answered.

"This is Nabiki Tendo... is Kuno-baby home?" Nabiki asked, passively twirling the phone cord with one hand to her hip.

Sasuke placed his hand over the phone and turned to the living room where Kuno was currently seated; obviously deep in thought. From the looks of his strained face; he made a quick mental note to later ask him if he was having constipation troubles."Master, master..."

The blue thunder had chosen to go home and consider an idea, some way of using Shampoo to his advantage in his seemingly never ending quest to tame Ranma's girl side. All he had done was simply say that he'd call Shampoo whenever he'd need her help, but he figured that he'd either need a break or use Shampoo to help him defeat Ryoga so that he would no longer be a threat. It just didn't look good for someone so rich to kill someone so dishonorably... mostly because his image was at stake. He wasn't his sister.

"Master!" Sasuke shouted.

"What is it Sasuke?" Tatewaki Kuno demanded.

"It's Ms. Nabiki sir," Sasuke replied, sounding a bit fearful now that his lord's raised his voice.

Quickly raising to his feet the brown haired egomaniac rushed over to the phone and picked up. "I see Nabiki Tendo... you're calling to assist in my capture of the pig tailed girl's heart?" he asked; leaning into the phone as closely as he could.

"Yeah... that's it, I don't think I could do much for you now Kuno, you already know a lot, but maybe I could do some tricks with a little magic to help get things started?" Nabiki asked on the other side. "Try getting them to agree to follow them on a date and I'll have a FRIEND do his stuff and by the end of the day you'll realize which girl you're really meant to be."

"Hm... if your 'friend,'" Kuno said, emphasizing the point with his fingers, "is using magic, couldn't he simply release my fair pig tailed girl from the foul sorcerer's clutches?"

"No, because he's only an illusion expert, not some sort of "grand wizard", or anything." The snark in her voice was palpable.

"I perhaps have an idea... I have this one strange purple haired maiden at my disposal, mayhaps false theatrical antics shall bring the green eyed monster of envy to my beloved pigtailed girl... and from there her natural love of me shall set her free!" Kuno proclaimed; slapping a closed fist over his heart while the other was holding the phone.

All that was heard was the sound of the phone's dial tone.

"Uh... yeah. Maybe, his magic is even strong enough to counter her love for you, so, I don't think that idea would work... if only you could use that girl and I don't know..." Nabiki mumbled, on her side she was sitting on her bed while holding the phone and looking to the side. "Somehow date all at the same time but be grouped with someone else..."

"A double date!" Kuno proclaimed, tilting his head upwards.

"Wow... you're such a clever boy..." Nabiki commented, smirking on her side.

"The fair maiden and I shall pretend to date while your accomplice does his illusions; perhaps ones that help enlighten her on her affection for me!" Kuno exclaimed; not entirely considering every factor and ignoring some rather obvious holes in his plan.

"Would this girl happen to be named Shampoo?" Nabiki asked.

"Why yes, I believe so..." came Kuno's nodded.

"Perfect, but make sure to do it today, there isn't much time left. So, have them come to your house and do a traditional date, the kind I know you're very good at," Nabiki commanded.

"Ah... yes, playing on familiar territory, excellent idea, Nabiki Tendo," Kuno finished before hanging up and picking up the phone once more, planning on calling his purple haired Amazonian assistant, though as he had gotten himself prepared to call, he paused as he realized that he hadn't written Shampoo's phone number down or even have bothered to ask for it. The dial tone continued as Kuno sighed, then an idea formed in his head and he began pushing random numbers.

"Remember... you must dial one or zero, plus your area code-" The phone operator said as it was interrupted.

"I'm extremely wealthy and shall pay you for getting me the number of a girl named Shampoo in the district of Nermia," Kuno stated, noticing that there was a pause as the dial tone continued to make it's ever annoying sound.

"Remember... please send money to residence via money order or a check," the operator actually replied as a smirk formed on Kuno's face. This had been one of those rare moments were money could do the impossible.

**-end of flash back-**

From there Happosai reappeared from having used his "Now you see me now you don't" martial arts skill. It could be used for more purposes but Nabiki had suggested that Happosai use it for spying purposes.

"Ah," Happosai stated, smiling and rubbing his chin. "So, this is the situation you're in."

"Yup," Nabiki nodded, then turning to Happosai. "Think you could teach me that skill, gramps?"

Happosai smirked and shook his head, "Sorry deary, you're a hundred years too late to learn this move, but thank ya' for taking an interest."

Nabiki shrugged, "I guess it's the hard way for me when it comes to spying." she said, then decided she should get ready to spy on the double date. Things like this required proper preparation time and she wasn't a martial artist like Ranma; so, she would have to resort to using more modern tactics, camouflage, night vision goggles, etc.

"Welp... I better get some things ready too, I'll keep my eyes on Ranma boy and that Ryoga feller!" the ancient master proclaimed before jumping into the air and vanishing.

**Akane, Ranma & Ryoga**

Ranma and Ryoga were stuck in one of those moments where the two had to explain themselves to Akane. They barely got past the last one, but what really perplexed the youngest Tendo was that Ryoga had agreed to go through with her plan. Though she was infuriated with Ranma; like always. How dare he go and accept what could likely be a trap.

Now they were stuck waiting for Akane to scold them as she paced around in the kitchen, her hands behind her back. Akane knew exactly where to begin with her lecture on how stupid going through this would be, "Are you two insane?" Akane asked, demanding an answer with the icy stare she was giving. Thank goodness for Kasumi she decided to leave the kitchen and that the food had already been finished being made. Although she had heard and figured she would save some left overs for Ranma and Ryoga, since they were attending a fake double date with Kuno. Akane's food... she dumped it in the trash and would later say that it was eaten by some stray dog that barged into the house... that or P-chan, whatever thing she could say to spare her sister's feelings about her cooking.

"Look Kane'-" Ranma said, trying to defend herself.

"Look nothing'!" The girl shot back, then turned to Ryoga. "And Ryoga... why... why are you goin' through this? I already told Ranma not to tell the girl you like that you want to confess to her," she said, thinking it was perhaps Akari that Ryoga meant to tell.

"Akane..." Ryoga responded, meeting her gaze. "It's just something I have to do, as much as I don't want to... Ranma still helped me... uh... practice," he said, lying to the blue haired Tendo.

Akane blushed when he mentioned practice, she didn't know if that meant confessing to his dream girl or Ranma having helped him practice kissing. She was within all reason to think what she thought and by the way Ranma blushed, the two were on the same wavelength; except Ryoga who turned to the two and scratched the side of his head in confusion. Since the lost boy only meant the confessing part of Ranma and Ryoga's little lie.

"N-not like that Akane... he means confessing," Ranma said, putting Akane's worries to rest.

Ryoga still hadn't gotten the message and shrugged it off as nothing all too important. It was still confusing to see what had Akane so frustrated.

"B-but how can you even do this Ranma!" the youngest of the Tendo sisters asked. "I mean... you're not a girl and Ryoga's a guy and Kuno's a..." Akane paused, clenching her hands to the sides of her face. "Where's your honor?" she demanded, really the only other thing she could think of at that the moment. It was truth that she was distressed with the idea that Ranma would kiss someone; although she didn't have a reason as to why.

Ranma narrowed her eyes and was all too certain she didn't have much honor left after all she had gone through to finally be rid of Kuno. True she had done many underhanded things and wore dresses and all sorts of tactics for defeating her enemies, but this was with a great purpose. "I know what you're saying Akane, but, some things in this world are more important than honor..." Ranma sighed, leaning against the counter directly behind her.

"I can see why people fight for freedom... and that's what I want, I want freedom from that idiot," Ranma said and turned to the blue haired Tendo; that flare of determination emerging from her eyes. From there she placed her hand on the counter and shot her hand out, pointing her finger at the blue haired girl.

"And when I'm done with him, I'll get him to leave you alone too!" Ranma announced, stunning Akane dead in her tracks.

Akane was now dumbfounded with Ranma's plans; she had intended to free her from Kuno's annoying clutches as well? The idea of going through her high school life without being tortured or having proclamations of love from a dim witted kendoist with an odd flowery speech pattern almost seemed too good, like a fairy tale waiting to happen.

Akane stared at the ground for a moment a small blush gracing her face, a transcendent feeling in her chest as she felt a better world without Kuno trying to get her to date with him. Letting out a shuttering breath, she closed her eyes and rose her head. "Good luck Ranma..."

Ryoga for his part only watched as it seemed that Ranma had once again stolen the show, of course he could never entirely get used to seeing Ranma and Akane sharing a moment. It was just something he found all too sad about his life, but, he had gotten caught in the middle of this and now his inner voice was starting to reach him, trying to explain every situation to him. Help him find his solutions and know where he stood in this strange world.

"I guess we should get ready..." Ryoga stated, crossing his arms and preparing for the strangest time of his life.

**Shampoo & Kuno**

Considering everything Shampoo had to go through with her life, this had to have been one of the difficult moments she had dealt with. She stood before Ranma while being called to a double date with some fortunate man who managed to defeat her in battle. Not only that she noticed that Ranma didn't seem all to concerned about her current predicament, which made her wonder if Ranma had ever truly even viewed her in the same light as she had seen him. Apparently that wasn't true because Ranma had chosen to court another man with her female curse, that hadn't been all too much of a turn off for her when it came to Ranma, she believed she loved him enough to accept everything about him, but in truth, she knew that she only loved him for her honor bound Amazon ways. Then there was Ranma's female curse, which she detested with all her being and she knew to some degree Ranma was disgusted with it just as much as she was... but once again her views on life were challenged when Ryoga came into the picture.

Shampoo now had to accept that her current mission was to get Kuno to become a decent and powerful martial artist, if only to bring her some honor back. Although it had been her honor itself that had brought her all this confusion and pain, it was the only other thing she could cling onto at the moment. Not only had it brought her pain and suffering but it also brought her to an insane moron's house while dressed in an ancient traditional Japanese white kimono, while sitting in Kuno's dinning room.

Across from said dining area, she saw Kuno donned in a kimono as well, but his was a blue variant of hers rather, with white trimmings and a black under shirt. "Ah... the time approaches," Kuno said; eyeing the clock at the corner of the room.

"Shampoo know what you is trying to do. Shampoo say you is stupid for even trying this plan," a small pout formed itself on her face, as she looked away bemusedly from the bokken user.

"Nonsense!" Kuno replied, slapping his hand down onto the floor and glaring at the purple haired girl. "What would someone such as you know about the complexities of a well concocted strategy?" He questioned; his voice roaring. "Someone as fair skinned and elegant looking as you, should not question the methods of someone such as the great Tatewaki Kuno!"

Shampoo's eyes twitched for a scant moment when she heard the oddly and angrily blunt the way he complimented her about her appearance; granted he had told her to button her yapp, but he still called her beauteous and elegant. That was something Ranma had never said to her, but still, she found herself shaking her head. She wasn't about to fall for her breeding tool, she knew he hadn't won honorably. Shampoo had now been aware of what caused her to lose against him, which her great-grandmother had already explained to her. And to think she thought she'd never have to do anything for Kuno...

**-Flash Back-**

Shampoo and Cologne watched as Kuno left the store, for some strange reason a flowery vortex had started and then quickly faded away as soon as he took his leave. The two sighed and Shampoo knew that she was the one who was going to have to clean the store up. Though when she turned to see her great-grandmother, she saw a stern look on her visage, and knew that she was either in for scolding or be questioned about several things; it was difficult to tell with how wrinkled Cologne was, but she knew those narrowed eyes were never a positive sign.

"Child, I need to ask you a few things; matters pertaining to your loss, I know that he couldn't have defeated you that easily..." Cologne remarked; having second guessed herself. The way the boy's body was built implied differently than what she had first guessed. Cologne had lost herself in the sorrow of defeat, but that was only momentary and now she was able to conduct a much more through examination.

"What you need to know great-grandmother?" Shampoo asked, blinking in question.

"What were the events in which lead to you losing to that Kuno boy?" Cologne asked.

Shampoo sighed, she hadn't wanted to revisit those thoughts, but once her great-grandmother had asked it, and she had no choice but to reply in the best way she could. "When great grandmother ask Shampoo to go deliver food, she see that Ranma and stupid lost boy kissing, Shampoo then used bike to stop Ryoga from kissing Ranma..." She paused and turned to her great-grandmother.

The wrinkled sage found herself scratching her chin with her boney hand, "Odd... I never pictured future son-in-law to be interested in men," that to her would explain why he was so resistant towards Shampoo's advancements. "Hm... continue child."

"When Ranma stop Shampoo from hurting him, Ranma tell Shampoo that he like Ryoga and Shampoo no wanted to get in Ranma's way, so, Shampoo decide help Ranma to keep crazy Kuno boy from hurting Ryoga... Shampoo beat him, no trying," she once again paused but only received a nod from Cologne.

"When me beat stupid Kuno boy... me leave to try and do job, knowing dat I help Ranma," Shampoo said, then sighed once again. "Shampoo try doing job but lately it so hard because Shampoo feel sad that Ranma no can be marrying Shampoo and when me going through last delivery me see him trying to get to Ranma again and stop her from being Ryoga, so, Shampoo challenge him one more time, but he put in everything when he fight me and Shampoo fall before Kuno," Shampoo finished.

"Ah... emotions can sometimes be the biggest factor during combat," Cologne stated, turning to see a surprised Shampoo. "It wasn't because his skills and your skills can be evenly matched, it's because you've been feeling down about son-in-laws recent change in interest, when you told me you helped them I assumed you were trying to be happy for them, trying to convince yourself that it was all for the benefit of having future-" she said, stopping to correct herself. "Ranma's happiness, that time you were perfectly in denial about not feeling hurt, but as time went on your resolve withered and you came to accept your rejection, causing your skills to diminish, ergo the reason why you lost to such an untalented boy..."

Shampoo's eyes widened, there was reason in Cologne's voice. "S-so... Shampoo no fight so bad?"

"Not at all great-granddaughter, not at all," Cologne smiled; glad she was able to analyze all that information. "Now that you're aware, find a new drive... the drive to prove your actual strength to our my new future-son-in law."

Shampoo clenched her hands to her sides and tilted her head upwards, "Yes!"

Suddenly the phone in the store rang and the elderly martial artist turned her head in its direction. "I wonder who that could be..." Cologne said, hopping over to the phone and reaching out to grab it.

"I'm in need of the purple haired one's assistance..." Kuno said on the other line. "Have her meet me at the Tendo's home."

"Great-granddaughter... you're needed, go to Akane's home."

**-End Flash back-**

There was a fine line between love and hate, and this wasn't one of those moments for Shampoo, this was one of those moments where you saw reality for what it really was, and her reality involved watching as Kuno slowly turning to her and smirking. The face he made seemed suggestive but also one of a man who knew what he was doing.

"I must ask that you pretend to be deeply in love with me during this whole charade..." Kuno took a second to close his eyes and look to the side, his hair jolting in the same direction as his head. Though he seemed to be doing it in the same way a fashion model would. "I must say that I wouldn't blame you for falling for someone of my caliber but as we've seen you're unworthy to date me," Kuno claimed, the opening his eyes to smile at her.

"Then again who can really say no, to me?' Kuno finished.

The purple haired Amazon's left eye twitched every millisecond; she now had another drive, to get to her and Kuno's rematch. To shorten her waiting time she knew that she would have to play along as best as she could; she'd let him have his ego for this time, because she was certainly glad that she would enjoy beating it out of him with her fists.

"Shampoo too too agree!" she nodded, showing that Ranma wasn't the only one with acting skills. "Shampoo need bathroom, where is?"

The blue thunder pointed to the hall, "At the end of the hall to the left I believe..."

Shampoo clasped her hands together and nodded her head once, "Okays!" she said, thanking him and standing up in an adorable manner; her hands out to her sides and her eyes closed.

This was one of the stranger moments in Kuno's life... or what he considered to be strange in his sadistic mind. Though he found himself staring at her and closed his eyes, crossing his arms. "I'm already well aware of how much of a temptress this girl can be... but my heart belongs to strong proud warriors such as Akane Tendo and the pig tailed girl," he stubbornly stated; clinging to his dream girls.

Shampoo once out of sight sighed and slapped her forehead; she just needed to calm down. She wondered how Ranma was able to act without lashing out, the purple haired Amazonian would certainly have to praise Ranma for having such a strong will. Shampoo planned to just pretend to use the bathroom and calm her already wrecked nerves. Once she had taken the time to check her surrounding area she saw that the Kuno mansion was rather expensive looking. The Shakespearean warrior wannabe certainly knew how to keep appearances with how his extensive collection of ancient Japanese furniture, granted it was that of a feudal lord it was still very classy in Shampoo's eyes. Even a strange book cover with many photo albums placed on them, that caught Shampoo's eyes and she smirked, her curiosity raising.

Maybe she could use it to black mail the bokken user or even make him rematch her right then and there. Embarrassing photos of him as a child would completely and utterly hold Kuno to her control or that's what Shampoo figured. Inching her hand ever closer she paused to look around the room and when she saw that the coast was clear the purple haired girl proceeded with her recon mission and pulled out what she believed was a family album which contained several pictures of Kuno's most inappropriate childhood moments.

Though when she did she was assaulted with photos of Ranma's girl side all half naked or doing things that would seem normal for a man but disgusting for a woman, such as eating watermelon with her foot and in boxers or shouting at what appeared to be Genma in Panda form stealing one of Ranma's pork buns, once again half naked and only in male's underwear. With a horrified look she flipped through the page and saw another set of pig tailed girl photos and these weren't any else disturbing than the ones before. In this page there were several photos of Ranma's side, but what the photo intended to catch was the side of his female sides breasts.

Shampoo blushed and slapped the book closed; she hadn't counted on Kuno's acute pig tailed girl senses.

"What're you doing in my photo den?" Kuno demanded. He then noticed that she had just closed an album and was blushing brightly. "Huh!" Kuno gasped and ran over to her, snatching the album and glaring at her. "Unhand my treasured albums; they're not for unworthy eyes!"

"You is knowing Ranma boy, right?' she asked.

"Don't speak such nonsense!" Kuno exclaimed, "Such a wondrous beauty cannot be marked as one of the male variety!"

Before Kuno could go on reciting any of his pig tailed girl poems, Sasuke happened to have appeared in the photo den as well; kneeling with a bow. "Master Kuno sir... the pig tailed girl and Ryoga Hibiki are here."

"Ah... what timing does my beloved pig tailed girl have," Kuno commented, then turning to Shampoo. "I'm sure you know your parts, correct?" Kuno inquired.

Shampoo sighed and nodded her head; instantly switching over from depressed to hyper and fun loving. That was confirmed when she shot her head back up and clasped her hands together. "Mmm-hmm!"

**Ranma & Ryoga (At the same time as the Kuno & Shampoo scene)**

Neither Ranma nor Ryoga had chosen to wear anything too extravagant for Kuno's strange double date. The second they finished putting on a new set of their same clothing they went to walk out the door; that though was until a mother-like figure called out to Ranma.

"Wait Ranma!" Kasumi said, running over to the girl who had just stepped off the porch.

"Huh?" Ranma wondered, before Kasumi reached out and placed a white tiger lily on side of Ranma's head, adding a lovely image to the usually baggy pants for a girl and too big of a male shirt on her small frame.

"This should make you look much better," Kasumi complimented before turning around and walking back inside the Tendo home.

Ryoga stared at Ranma for a moment before averting his eyes and snickering.

Ranma blushed in embarrassment and then formed her own devious smirk, "Yeah laugh it up bacon breath... you're the one who's going on a date with me," Ranma said, seizing Ryoga's laughter.

"Shut it Saotome..." Ryoga commented and walked forward.

Walking in silence was usually the opposite of whatever Ranma and Ryoga did when around each other. Ryoga stuck to placing his hands in his pockets and Ranma choose to shrug her hands behind her back.

"Hey... thanks for doing this and all, means a lot," Ranma commented.

"Huh?" Ryoga wondered, lost in thought the moment Ranma spoke to him. "Oh that... well, I guess being free from that idiot is worth a little more," he knew that once he had been gone long enough that Kuno would probably chase Ranma once again, but not after sulking for such a long time. That would give him plenty of time to not be around and get back to his usual lifestyle; being lost. Though he didn't like being alone he figured that it was better than sticking around and having his emotions and sexuality come into too much questioning.

"Yeah... so, wha'cha gonna' do after all this?" Ranma asked, leaning forward a bit and looking towards Ryoga.

The lost boy nonchalantly shrugged before drafting his gaze away from the red headed girl. "Don't know... just go back to what I was doing before, getting ready to defeat you and taking Akane as mine..." he said, not as enthusiastic as he normally was.

Ranma rolled her eyes; typical Ryoga one-on-one for you. "Yeah, guess I shouldn't have expected anything different from you..."

"What were you hoping for Saotome?" Ryoga questioned, giving Ranma a questioning look before easing his questioning look into one a curious smirk. "Were you hoping I'd stick around and be your boyfriend?"

"W-wha?" Ranma shouted and stopped, watching as Ryoga continued moving towards Kuno's manor and stopping a few feet above him.

"Consider that payback," Ryoga said, smiling and going forward.

"That's so not cool pig-brain..." Ranma added, following him. Not admitting to herself that she had the exact same thing to Ryoga, but what really caught her by surprise was that Ryoga even had it in him to launch a counter prank back at her.

"Whatever..." Ryoga responded and saw that Ranma had ran over to the front in order to better lead the lost boy; she wasn't about to end up in Europe all because she had forgotten to take lead and get them to Kuno's home.

After a few minutes they came across the Kuno manor; Ranma was the first to walk over to the speaker com and pressed the button to buzz them open. They waited until the doors to the manor slide open and Kuno and Shampoo were both waiting for them, eager faces as they saw them.

"Greetings... my flower," Kuno bowed, one of his hands placed over his heart.

Shampoo merely leaned down and bowed as well, seeming a little bothered with wearing such a silly outfit to a double date. Though she had to keep reminding herself to play by his rules until the time came, slowly, very slowly she would bide her time.

"Uh... yeah... hi," Ranma greeted; waving her hand once and turning to Ryoga; wrapping her arm around the lost boy's.

At this point Ryoga figured that he had lost his mind and sighed, moving his hand away from Ranma's hold and moving it over to bring the red headed girl over to him; pressing her against him as he gazed into The Blue Thunder's eyes. "Listen once and hear me well you nonsense talking jackass... she's mine and whatever you have planned isn't going to stop her from belonging to me," Ryoga proclaimed, with such intensity as he spoke that nearly everyone watched him in awe.

Ranma's eyes widened when she heard him; those was some powerful acting skills; at least she hoped that was his acting skills. "Y-yeah... wh-what he said..."

Tatewaki Kuno crossed his arms as he felt a nerve in his head pulse, "No peasant should speak unless spoken to..." Kuno replied, once again demeaning Ryoga with his condescending tone.

"You two is too too in love!" Shampoo exclaimed, smiling and tilting her head to the side.

"Yes. Now please... enter, enter..." Kuno stated, stepping aside from the main entrance. His purple haired accomplice doing the same.

Ranma was about to pull away from Ryoga until he moved back himself and caught Ranma's hand in his own, once again leaving her speechless. She knew that she'd probably have to step up her game if Ryoga was taking the lead; which was odd since Ryoga wasn't one for being that forward in strange planned out events. So when presented with the idea of her holding his hand she displayed a fake smile and closed her eyes, turning to Ryoga.

"Ryoga darling... you're so forward," she complimented.

"Only because your so..." Ryoga paused, unsure of what to say. "cute." he finished, finding himself lacking in the romance section. Though his expression was anything but confident, since, he still hadn't gotten much practice in false flirting; since he was nowhere near Ranma's experience. He was excellent when it came to being serious, but when it came to being romantic indirectly he surpassed expectations.

This of course brought an annoyed expression on Kuno's face, he couldn't see that Ryoga's cutesy talk was amateur at best. He had been so upset by that display that had hadn't even seen that Ranma and Ryoga had walked past him and inside the manor. Shampoo hadn't even bothered to take the time to tell him that they were entering, since she found him stupid and therefore wasn't worth the time to actually tell him anything.

"Huh?" Kuno gasped, looking around until he saw that everyone had walked inside without him. "It's rude to enter without the host!" Kuno exclaimed, running inside.

**Cat Cafe**

Mousse, in duck-form, awoke from being slapped so harshly from Shampoo. He trotted around for a while and tried to recollect his thoughts enough to form a possible idea as to where Shampoo and Kuno had gone off to. It hadn't taken Mousse too much thought to put the pieces together, if he knew anything, Shampoo was going to the Tendo's home in order to try and get with Ranma.

The duck turned to the kitchen and saw that no one was currently present; he decided to try and use this to his advantage. He rose his duck beak into the air and sniffed around for any possible smell of near by ramen soup. The strongest scent was of course the one that was warmest, so, his duck mind hatched a plan to get himself wet with warm soup. He jumped in the air and flipped his wings enough to reach the stove, he then jumped into the pot and reemerged from the pot.

"AH!" Mousse shouted; his face the same color as a lobster. "T-that was a little hotter than I expected," he commented, panting as his nude form covered his private area and traveled to upstairs to try and find himself some cloths.

-line-

Believe it or not this is only part one! I know it isn't as long... but this chapter is so big that I decided to split it into two chapters. This one is done and the second part will be out soon! :3

Please excuse the lack in size for this chapter, but know that this fic is also nearing its end. So sad... but everything must come to an end sooner or later. Well, the next chapter is going to have Nabiki and Happosai working their magic/spy gear!

Please share you thoughts with me on this.

The next chapter will be out soon, promise!


	10. Chapter 10

**There's going to be some important news at the bottom of this page. Please read the high lighted AU note at the end of this.**

Disclaimer:I don't own Ranma and have no desire to own the series! Maybe just Ryoga...

* * *

**Mousse**

The formerly white feathered duck had gathered his clothes and was uncertain where to go. He knew that Shampoo had to be somewhere else than Saotome's home. What it all boiled down to was... did he want to make a heroic entrance with stunning eyes such as his or did he want to free Shampoo from Ranma or Kuno while looking like he can from a Sci-Fi convention? He knew that Shampoo was most important but when it came to Shampoo he knew that she liked to be dazzled by cliches and romantic sayings that anyone with a book of poems could use. It wouldn't be as simple as that, sadly, he knew that he'd probably still have to defeat Shampoo. His skills were showing that he couldn't accomplish that task.

"Shampoo! What do I have to do to get you to love me!" he asked, screaming to the sky while throwing his arms out to the side like someone was in a Dragon Ball Z power up scene. From there he turned to the glasses in his hands, the tool that could get him to any place he needed. The instrument which would allow him safe passage to any house without having to back track his way everywhere. It was then that a clever idea arose in his head. He could use it to get them there and then remove them at the last second.

"Watch out Kuno... I'm coming for you." he stated, adorning his trade mark glasses. The master of hidden weapons smirked as he jumped to the roof of a near by the house.

* * *

**Happosai**

It was always an amazing site to see such relics could withstand the test of time... and Happosai was certainly an amazing relic of the past. Underestimating him could prove to be rather unwise of anyone, even his stealth skills were of an aged martial artist. He appeared outside the home of the blue thunder before looking over his shoulder and spotting a brown haired girl wearing a splinter cell outfit. She even had the night vision goggles over her head, ready to find anything and use it to her advantage. The belt around her waist contained many small devices which would aid her in her proof of romantic interest between Ranma and Ryoga.

"Huh... gotta' say... that there get up makes you look, good."

"Shut up. I'm only wearing this tight fitting outfit to take pictures of them... so, don't focus on me, remember, your job is illusions," Nabiki stated.

"I see... want that we get outta' these bushes and inside, I wanna' get my model before I get some sleep tonight," Happosai commented, smiling as a small bush came to his face;drool leaking from the side of his bottom lip.

The middle Tendo sister rolled her eyes. "Just get in there... I'll get in my own way soon enough."

"Whatever you say Nabiki, whatever you say..." Happosai chuckled, jumping over to the house and evading any obstacle that came in his way. Not that the Kunohome was well guarded, except by the huge reptilian creature that lurked near the koi ponds.

Now it was time to get inside and make the plan a reality. With this in mind, Nabiki reached her belt and grabbed what appeared to be a grappling hook. "Never thought I'd need to play a cheesy spy... but yen is worth it sometimes."

* * *

**Kuno Manor**

The table had been set up and the sitting order in the dinning room was as follows. Ranma and Ryoga were seated across from Shampoo and Kuno. Though the sitting arrangements were that Kuno was across from Ranma and Shampoo was across from Ryoga. Much to Ranma displeasure, she had accepted to sit like that. Though Ryoga was still technically sitting next to her, so, playing the romantic couple would still be easy.

"My... isn't this excellent?" Kuno asked. His eyes slowly landed on the music in the background, obviously a classical Japanese flute song. To anyone this might have been a perfect setting for anyone in any date... that was Japanese and unoriginal.

"This looks like what Japanese restaurants might look like in America," Ranma commented, noticing the decor in the room.

"Shampoo agree," the purple haired amazon said.

"Same here," Ryoga added.

"I suppose it requires it a certain taste to appreciate such marvelous accommodations."

It was clearly ignored as everyone turned to the tea pot that had been set by Sasuke. The blue thunder chuckled to himself and picked up the tea pot, from there he reached for a cup and filled it. He extended his hand to Ranma, he noticed there was some pause in Ranma's posture. She seemed to be contemplating whether or not she should take the cup. "I assure you... this is high quality tea, brewed in the most exotic of foreign lands."

Ranma considered the possibility that Kuno was trying to slip a pill in it, but, after further consideration. Ranma figured that something like that was far too stupid to do at a moment like this, Ryoga was around, so, if she had been in fact slipped a a pill it would mean that Ryoga would jump in and save her from anything Kuno had in store. Though... why was she so hopeful that Ryoga would jump in at the right moment? If she thought about it... Ryoga could simply leave her and get on with his life.

"No is worrying Ranma... Shampoo taste first," Shampoo offered, from there she took the cup from Kuno's hands and sipped from it. She then turned to the others; realizing that she had probably annoyed Kuno by taking away his moment with the pig tailed girl.

"How could you think I'd try anything such as-" he never got to finish as Ryoga took the tea pot from Kuno and grabbed a cup. He grunted as he poured a cup for Ranma. He didn't seme all too happy to do so, since his eyes were closed while he looked away from the red headed girl.

"Here," Ryoga said, holding the cup out to the red haired girl.

"Oh... thanks, Ryoga," Ranma smiled before taking the cup. This was certainly a pleasant turn of events, Ryoga wouldn't slip her a pill right now. Since she was pretty sure Ryoga didn't really view Ranma that way, not to mention Ryoga was ike a clumsy Romeo.

Though unbeknown to them, a certain someone was in the room, using his famous skill known simply as "Now you see me. Now you don't!" technique. During that skill, Happosai faded into existence and shoot out a small glowing blue pill. The time in which all this happened, no one was even able to sense the battle aura of the aged martial artist.

The pill had been so small that Ranma didn't even notice it as she camly sipped it. "Not bad really..." Ranma said.

"I'm glad... I do hope Sasuke doesn't take much longer to have our meals ready," Tatewaki Kunosaid, looking in the direction of the kitchen. Next thing he knew, the door opened and in came the goofy looking ninja.

Ryoga poured himself a cup and then placed the tea pot down. He eyed the trays before they were placed down in front of them, what really caught Ryoga's attention was the presentation that Sasuke was giving. Sasuke quickly reached out and took the tops of every tray, revealing the meals that they'd all be given. He was surprised to see that everyone had their own individual meals, it was as if Sasuke had been spying on them and knew what they liked... well... all except for Ryoga's dish. It happened to be a pork steak.

Ranma had been too absorbed with anticipation when her meal was presented, much to her shock. It was octopus puffs laid out in a masterful way. They had been stacked much like a pyramid in ancient Egypt and some small leaves laid out to the sides;much like they would do when presenting chicken or small french meals. "Wow..."

"I do believe you'll enjoy this meal, I had it specially made for you, pig-tailed girl," Kuno said. He hadn't even noticed that Ranma had begun eating, not once taking the time to hear Kuno. That was made completely obvious by the fact that Ranma was literally scarfing down any bit of food she could.

"Ah... such zest and speed, all beautiful qualities worthy of someone such as you, pig-tailed girl," Kuno commented, hoping that his compliments would set up the magic he knew that Nabiki was supposed to be supplying.

"You mind actually starting a conversation, without you hitting on my girl?" Ryoga asked, once again proving that he was romantically indirect. In the way this was going, Kuno would forever remain bound to Ranma. And the sooner Kuno got the message the sooner Ryoga could put this entire thing behind him.

"I assure you, it's merely pleasant dinner conversation, nothing to get on the defense about," Kuno stated, then leaned forward ever so slightly and tried to lock eyes with the beauty with a mouth as huge as a garbage disposal.

Ranma heard enough to confirm that the chat Kuno and Ryoga was centered around her. Although she still didn't appear interested with a puff still half way in the process of being eaten by her. She looked between Kuno and Ryoga and then looked down. "Hm..." she pondered before moving the puff into her mouth and chewing it. A thick atmosphere hung in the air before Ranma spoke.

"Meh... let him talk, I'm with you anyways, Ryoga," Ranma replied before awkwardly looking to the side and leaning over to Ryoga. Their shoulders touching for the breifest moments, which admittedly felt good but she wasn't so sure on Ryoga's side.

The lost boy sighed before reaching his arm up and bringing Ranma in closer, this was like holding your little brother to Ryoga. It was there that Ranma felt something overtake her and change the flow of her ki, it was slow acting but something she could completely confirm. It seemed to overtake her mind, as if, a pressure were trying to move through her mental defenses. She displayed this procedure by squinting her eyes tightly and blushing lightly. Ryoga's senses picked up on something wrong, though, that suspicion was dismissed when he turned to Ranma and found her stunning blue eyes glued to him. It of course made the situation more awkward.

* * *

**Nabiki**

Little did they know that someone from a ceiling window was watching the entire display. Nabiki smirked with her camera in hand as she took several incriminating photos of the phony couple. It was true that she believed they could in fact make a decent couple. But one other person came into mind and that was her sister, she didn't want to see her suffer over the lose of her precious Ranma. Although money was sometimes something that needed to be placed above family needs... not to mention she only needed evidence of interest between them.

* * *

**Ranma & Ryoga**

"You know I'd never cheat on you, right, darling?" Ranma asked, this time with true emotion.

"Uh... uh... o-of course, Ranma..." Ryoga gulped, feeling as though this had taken a far too serious air. _'W-what the hell are you thinking Saotome? Isn't this a little too...' _looking away with his mouth hanging open and the corner of his lips twitching he attempted to collect his wits.

"Ah... don't be that way!" Ranma fussed, moving over to the lost boy and crawling onto his lap. In this state of mind she wasn't responding or even trying to fool Kuno. All sense of Ranma had vanished and was no replaced with an altered Ranma. This one had put aside the differences between genders and viewed herself to be in fact in love with Ryoga.

"They is too, too in love..." Shampoo commented;blinking in total shock. This wasn't a simple game of cat and mouse anymore, this was something far more adult to consider it something as pity as that. To be honest she wasn't sure what to say at this display of affection. It almost seemed like Ranma always sat on Ryoga's lap. Like that was her home, her sanctuary from the world, where she could be protected and or defend anything that threatened what was her's.

"R-Ranma... n-not infront of everyone!" Ryoga cried. That was until he was silenced by an annoyed looking Ranma, who figured that Ryoga's lips would be in better use if she had her's pressed up against his.

The blue thunder rose to his feet and unsheathed his bokken _"Blast! I hadn't counted on the magical capabilities of Saotome's accomplice! In my haste I must have forgotten that single most important fact!" _"How dare you spark your magical control over my-" was all he was able to scream before Ranma rose to her feet and kicked the shouting fool in the chest. The way Ranma struck Kuno would baffle most, simply because it was done in such a hurried manner. That meant that someone was stupid enough to mess in Ranma's affairs.

"Look pal... try that again and I'll make sure you live to regret it, got that?" Ranma demanded as she saw Kuno slide down the wall. His rear thumping as his head was down casted. From there Ranma wasted no time in going back to what she had been wanting to do for a long time(which is actually ten whole seconds), make out with her top notch boyfriend. Ranma was aware that she wasn't really a woman, but, the magic pill that had been slipped to her caused her to ignore the big details.

"Ungh..." Kuno's fangs were bared the moment he saw that Ranma was going back to an ungrateful insect such as Ryoga Hibiki. He was undeserving of such strength and power, such focus and beauty that even made him weep at one point, sure, it was to play a dramatic line he only envisioned in his head, but, it stung all the same now that he was losing sight of his target. The one that was about to kiss a seemingly passed out lost boy with a bleeding nose.

"R-Ranma... so-so bold..." Shampoo commented.

Ryoga had fallen back when Ranma went to kick Kuno, but, that hadn't stopped his face from overheating and causing his system to pause and take a rewind on what was going on. What Ryoga's brain could piece together was that Ranma had finally lost it and was now openly interested in dating him and wanted to drive the relationship further than ever... something Ryoga wasn't prepared to do. He wanted nothing to do with Ranma! Then there was another idea, which meant that Ranma really wanted to leave and figured that this would be the best method. The rest his wasn't able to further contemplate, because someone had began to move on his chest like a purring cat. Shaking his head, he opened his eyes to find that he had accidentally met Ranma's blue eyes again.

Shampoo blushed and figured that maybe her losing interest in Ranma was a positive thing and would prove to be good advice to herself. With that in mind, she turned to Kuno and went to help him up. The blue thunder had no choice but to allow Shampoo assist him. "You is okay...?"

"I've had better days... oh... how I've had better days..." Kuno said.

"All you need is to say yes," Shampoo replied, rolling her eyes.

The blue thunder paused for a moment and shook his head, being caught lost in the eyes of an unworthy female was nothing like the amazing Kuno had made himself out to believe he was. "Please... remove me from this unsightly... sight..." Kuno grunted. He was running out of annoying poetic cliches to say.

Ryoga looked to the side and hoped that Kuno would actually interrupt, but, that proved to be an impossible mircle seeing as Kuno had been too weak to even get up from Ranma's kick. He was instead greeted with Ranma towering over him, a devious gleam in her eye as her fingers dug into the fabric of Ryoga's shirt. It was as if Ranma was making herself out to be the dominant one of the two as she leaned down and gently pressed her lips to Ryoga's neck;heaving out a calm breath, if only to excite Ryoga's more primitive side.

"O-oh..." Ryoga moaned, gritting his teeth and trying deny his body it's natural instinctive needs. Fighting with all the control Ryoga could muster, he reached out and placed his hands on Ranma's shoulder, sadly he found the strength to push her away just wasn't possible now.

Shampoo gasped and decided to leave, this wasn't her house and she knew that she'd probably meet the same fate as Kuno if she stuck around and tried to keep Ranma and Ryoga apart. "When you two is done... let Shampoo know!" she exclaimed before she was completely out of their field of vision.

Ranma paused for a moment to look to where Shampoo had been, she hadn't even taken the time to hear Ryoga's sigh of relief and panting face;looking emotionally drained. That wasn't enough to stop Ranma, she was determined to get the lost boy to make out with her. She had to be very coy about it and tease him, this, would serve to further place doubt in Ryoga's feelings towards her. Because at the very moment, Ranma's warped mind believed that deep down in her heart, she held an attraction to Ryoga.

"Come on Ryoga... just stop your squirming, kay?" Ranma shyly pleaded, but the lustful smile on her spoke enough to let Ryoga know that she was trying to get something out of him. "Do you really wanna' get me off ya'? I mean... come on... look at me, you'd have to be pretty damn messed up in the head not to like how I look right now," she stated, while her finger trailed on his chest, the light touch from her finger's piercing through Ryoga's clothing and tingling his senses.

The lost boy took another shuttering breath. This had to stop.

"I mean... you don't really have a girl, right?" she asked but received no response. "If ya' did, you'd leave Kane' alone, wouldn't ja? Yeah... yeah... I know your life story Ryoga buddy, so, does getting with me sound all that bad, huh?" she purred, her mental infiltration going well. Now she just had to drive it home, and by the way Ryoga was shocked into a comatose state, she knew that some of her words must have peeked Ryoga's interest.

"So... I take it you wanna' try it out?" Ranma said, softening her gaze. "Knew you'd be all over me-"

"No Saotome... you're not yourself," Ryoga stated, narrowing his eyes and finding his strength returning. The sudden burst came, when it came to him thinking about the real Ranma, there was clearly something wrong with her, as if she'd give up being with Akane for him. He knew if he was in that position, he wouldn't have.

"What're you tal-" Ranma tried to reason, but, was bopped on the top of her head. "AH! What the hell was that for you stupid pig?" Ranma demanded, then noticed that she was practically mounting the Lost boy. "D-did Kuno see this?" she asked.

"Yeah... but how the hell can't you know that?" Ryoga asked.

"I don't know... last thing I remember is..." the red headed girl tried to recover her memory. Her efforts proved futile when she came to the realization that nothing came up.

Ryoga sighed and knew something must have been done, but, he wasn't able to connect anything. There was candidates for this case... except who would have a motive to get Ranma into a kinky moment with Ryoga? It made no sense to either of them. "Look Saotome... I think we're done here, Kuno left and I don't think he's coming back anytime soon."

"Really? Like... never come after me again, done?"

Ryoga simply nodded his head as the two were able to sit up. "But you should know what happened... something made you... weird..."

"Huh? How weird?" she asked, almost afraid to push the question forward. She hadn't thought about it enough, but, the position of their's was far too suggestive not to keep people from pointing fingers.

"You started making out with me..." the lost boy said.

Ranma groaned and slapped her forehead. "Damn it... why is it always guys!" she cried, her hands cradling her face while she rocked her head back and forth. The lost boy shook his head and stood up, this had already been resolved and it was time for him to make like a wandering martial artist and get lost. The lost boy turned in the direction that Shampoo had taken Kuno and nodded his head once.

"Saotome... I think we're done here," Ryoga commented, but, he noticed that Ranma didn't give any response. Then he looked over his shoulder and saw that Ranma was still in shock about kissing him. Though what it brought out in him was a little confusing. "Will you stop that!" he demanded.

Ranma bolted her head out of her hands and stared at him. "Wha?"

"Damn it! It can't be that bad to kiss me!" he exclaimed and paused for a moment.

Ranma gawked at Ryoga for a second, had he just implied that kissing with him wasn't so bad? This wasn't like the Ryoga she had always known. Now that she thought about, he hadn't been exactly like his old self. When Ranma had proclaimed to free Akane from Kuno's romantic gripe, Ryoga hadn't tried to one up Ranma at all. It resulted much differently than she had expected... as if that wasn't enough to tip her off, it was the fact that he had agreed to do this other double date without having to be threatened.

"Get that damn look off your face..." Ryoga stated. "I-It's not like I wanted you to enjoy them..."

"Oh... okay, uh... let's just go."

"Not unless you tell me you're not going to bother me about this," Ryoga reminded her. He certainly wasn't going to return of Ranma was going to threaten him with telling his secret, Ryoga made sure to tell Akane about his curse when he was good and ready, and that time was no where near this current time. Although, he wasn't sure he'd ever give himself that chance anymore.

"Don't worry... I gave ya' my word, didn't I?" she asked then stood up and rubbed the back of her neck. "Guess we should go, huh?"

The lost boy simply responded with a nod of his head.

* * *

**Shampoo & Kuno**

The two had left and knew that Ranma and Ryoga would take their leave soon. Kuno wanted to do much more and perhaps see this through, but, the kick that Ranma gave Kuno had aimmed for the edge of his rib cage. The pressure was subtle but it was enough to cripple Kuno from moving his chest and body around. It would most likely result in him being in agonizing pain. Now Kuno was in his bedroom and on his bed while Shampoo sat near him with on leg crossed over the other and her arms were crossed.

"I must thank you..." the blue thunder said.

"Hm?" Shampoo wondered, tilting her head to the side with an adorable confused expression on her face. "Why you thank Shampoo?"

"You've assisted me when all I've done is mock you... I must say even someone such as I am undeserving when it comes to treatment such as this..." Kuno said, apologizing. If this girl would do him a favor such as this even though it as out of her way, she must have been a kind woman. It came to him as a bit of a shock that he could have treated her in such a way, wasn't he supposed to be the man to charm any woman? But with Shampoo he had shown nothing but rejection.

"Is okay..." Shampoo replied, looking to the side. Her intentions were of course only meant to keep him in shape enough for her rematch, but, seeing that he felt some remorse for all his actions she considered second guessing herself on this entire situation. "Shampoo make tea... you get hit in chest and Shampoo know tea too, too good for healing bones."

He watched in awe as it seemed that her personality had done a complete one-eighty in a split second. She must have been fickle, but, a little too forgiving he thought. There was no reason for her to plot against him, except for maybe revenge for when he defeated her with such grace and dexterity. "Thank... you...?"

* * *

**Shampoo**

When Shampoo had entered the Kuno kitchen to make the blue thunder tea, she thought she'd muse over her thoughts that centered around her situation with Kuno. She was now convinced that a shred of humanity still existed in her future husband. He remained as one of the most idiotic and weakest of males. There was potential, at least, she hoped there was some potential in him. And maybe... just maybe she wasn't looking forward to thrashing him in their rematch. She was still going through with it... she just didn't plan on going all out now that her confidence had been restored.

Once she had come to understand the workings of the Kunokitchen... and with help from the residential ninja. She was able to acquire all that was necessary for the tea she planned on making for the blue thunder of Furinkan High. The purple haired girl smiled as she poured the herbal tea in Kuno's cup and prepared a tray for him and her to enjoy.

* * *

**Kuno**

When Shampoo left that gave Kuno ample time to consider his thoughts. He at first was enraged that Nabiki's magic had completely turned the pig-tailed girl against him and even further into the delusion of loving Saotome's accomplice. As time went on his thoughts drifted and he became a little more aware of what was happening. He figured out that he had not been true to his word like a true hero, he had allowed himself to disgrace the image of a gentlemen... and that was from breaking his word. The word of such a noble man should not be taken lightly and he has out right ignored them. Then he argued that love was more important than honor! Oh... that soothed his tired mind. For all of five seconds until the realization dawned on him, what proof did he have that the pig-tailed girl was under the control of Ranma or his accomplice? Was he blindly pointing his finger at anyone who ruined his romantic image of dating a powerful woman? And hadn't he even turned his back to that when he claimed to never fall for Shampoo? She had defeated him once and they technically came to a draw in their last battle. What sense of honor did he have? Where did he stand in this chaotic world filled with people fighting over their love? He came to the conclusion that maybe he should think things out more thoroughly before he attempted to mean anything to anyone at this point. For the moment he'd stick to being with no one and perhaps fighting that Shampoo girl.

His attention was caught by Shampoo who entered the room and handed him her a cup of tea before taking her seat from Kuno's futon. From there she grabbed her own cup and poured some tea in it, then she calmly took a sip of her tea.

"My... such manners... and here I believed you were uncivilized," Kuno said. Then sat up on his futon with a grunt and took the cup of tea.

"Shampoo no is caveman," Shampoo responded with a pout and a blush;cause she knew she couldn't blame him. "Shampoo no speak Japanese too good."

"I suppose I was already aware of that, but, choose to mind my own business and love affairs whenever we've made previous encounters," Kuno responded, raising his cup to his lips and blowing some steam off before taking a gentle sip.

"Because you no bother to talk to Shampoo," Shampoo added. "But Shampoo busy when chasing Ranma, so, Shampoo no think she take time to talk to you..."

The blue thunder felt a vein throb on his forehead. "The foul Saotome... what is your obsession with that shameless fool?"

Shampoo's reaction was anything but pleasant, with what Kuno said, she had a reason to be upset. "Why is you so into Akane, she is tomboy!" the purple haired girl shot back.

Kuno glared before turning away from her, damn, this brought his back to those questions he wasn't willing to deal with yet. He had brought this on himself. "Fine... I believe her to be my first true love, but, I also believed the red headed girl to be my true love, which, is quiet a problem."

"How is you having two loves?" she asked, now curious instead of enraged.

"It's an indecision, I have yet to decide which is more worthy to court... I've wondered on several occasion if it's possible that we all date, but, neither confirms this or even acknowledges my requests, say for perhaps Akane, I think she might be having a change of heart," Kuno said, trying to think things out by talking them out to someone. Now that he had someone willing to listen to him, it gave him a more clear image of how things actually were. Let's say he wasn't all too pleased with these new thoughts bombarding his mind.

Shampoo shook her head, maybe trying to talk to him about these things wasn't going to work out all too well. His mind was only barely coming out of his fantasy world and she wasn't sure she was qualified to be a therapist. "Just drink... you is going to fight Shampoo tomorrow," she announced before taking a sip of her tea.

The blue thunder nodded his head and felt that maybe Shampoo had gotten bored with the conversation and was now just enjoying the tea. That sounded like a good idea.

* * *

**Nabiki & Happosai**

This was certainly a treasure cove of evidence for Nabiki's mission. She hadn't gotten the two together, but, all she needed was some evidence. Though she did think that the two would make an interesting couple. Although she wasn't one for same sex couples she knew when she saw a cute looking couple;exactly what she thought when she saw the tension between Ranma and her sister, Akane. What also made Nabiki wonder... would Ranma ever seek out other options? Nabiki blamed it on Genma's inability to accept everything as something that could be holding Ranma back. Not to mention his mother probably wouldn't be all too helpful with her traditional ways. She would up hold the right to make Ranma and Genma commit Seppku. The sadist thing of all was... she was still a little more accepting than Genma.

Though Nabiki had little time to ponder these things, right now she needed to get her photo's developed and show them to her group of gamblers.

"This is some good proof... too bad those two aren't really getting together, sad almost," Nabiki commented as she sat on the roof of the Kuno manor.

"I'm guessing you liked my handy work," Happosai said, appearing behind Nabiki Tendo. His eyes wondering to her tight fitting spy clothing.

Nabiki was so absorbed in her victory that she didn't even care that Happosai was staring. "What did you use anyways? I couldn't even see what you did... for a minute I thought those two were really making out."

"Yeah... turns out I had one of them there love pills left over, to be honest, it could have been a pill that causes mass stupidity for thirty years," Happosai chuckled, his eyes closed and his hands to his hips. "Glad it was the right one!"

Nabiki rolled her eyes, figures someone as arrogant as Happosai would not take the time to figure out a magical pills abilities.

"So... when do I get my model?" Happosai asked, once again admiring the body of the middle sister.

"Heh... as soon as I get my money from my fellow classmates... and a few other contacts."

* * *

**Mousse**

The nearly blind martial artist stood before the Kuno manor and knew that he had taken awhile to find the place. At first he found himself confident and made himself think that he could get there without his glasses, but, that proved to be too great of an error when he saw that he had exited Nermia for a bit and had to wear his glasses and take the long way back to the Kuno's home. Not to mention he had to prepare a few of his hidden weapons for the battle to come. Standing on the fence of Kuno's manor while having his arms tucked in his sleeves, the cursed duck boy seemed to be building dramatic tension.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

**Kuno & Shampoo**

The two opposites had already began having more of a pleasant conversation. To think that Kunowanted to chat with her was a little out of his character, but, when all you could do was lay around, you might as well strike up a conversation with an attractive girl;granted she spoke in broken Japanese. It was still very soothing.

"So... you're telling me that you're honor bound to marry any gentlemen outsider that happens to defeat you?" Kuno asked, finishing his tea.

"Is true, we marry those who defeat us... is meant to breed strong babies," Shampoo responded. "Is why Shampoo chase Ranma, he defeat Shampoo and Shampoo love him because he strong and nice..." she said, suddenly becoming a bit timid. She knew deep down in her very core that Ranma was only nice because he didn't want to hurt her or anyone else's feelings. The only time he'd actually show some amount of kindness was when he'd need something. She'd of course try to get him to go on a date with her or even marry her for that fact. The ending was always the same in her little story, she'd lose or be tricked.

"Is something the matter... miss... Shampoo was it?" he asked, forgetting that Shampoo always mentioned her name on a constant basis.

"Is nothing..." she said, looking off to the side with a pout.

"With how you spoke... I believe Saotome has been playing around with your affection and treating it as if it were but a mere child's plaything he can discard at any moment," Kuno commented.

Shampoo was going to raise her voice, until, she stopped herself. There was too much truth in his words to actually question that claim. "Shampoo love Ranma... so... Shampoo let Ranma be with who he want," she stated, sighing and finishing her cup as well.

The blue thunder stopped to stare at the moment, she was really adorable. Her image was almost angelic to him, the way her bangs hung from her head would sometimes cover her eyes in beautiful way. If adding mystery to her already stunning looks. The lighting in the room was normal, but, even then it managed to hit her at the right angle... only making her glow in his eyes. "I believe I've defeated you once, does that mean you have to marry me as well?"

Shampoo's eyes widened when Kuno had asked that, she was about to respond.

"Halt you veil fiend!" Mousse exclaimed, entering the room;without his glasses.

The two turned their eyes in his direction to stare awkwardly at the long haired martial artist. "Is this the right room?" he asked, reaching into his sleeves and pulling out his trademark lenses. "Ah, yes." with that he removed his glasses once more and decided to go on about how he was going to make Kuno pay.

The two only stared some more.

"I'm here to save you Shampoo!" Mousse exclaimed. "This Kuno jerk isn't gonna' marry you!"

"Mousse!" Shampoo shouted. "You is leaving him alone, he hurt!"

"I don't care!" Mousse shouted, thinking it'd make the challenge all the more entertaining... if only to see his opponent even easier to defeat than before.

"You dare challenge me!" Kuno exclaimed, grunting and reaching for his bokken near by. Though the blue thunder cringed when he felt his rib cage ache. "Argh!" he groaned, placing one hand to his chest as he squinted his eyes shut. "T-this is a private estate..."

_"Ranma use chi attack... make Kuno no move too, too good..." _Shampoo thought.

"I told you already I don't care! I'm here for Shampoo!" Mousse exclaimed and brought out his glasses. This one he was willing to take with as much seriousness as possible. He wanted Shampoo and that meant that he'd have to resort to looking like a fool with his silly looking glasses.

She snapped out of her thoughts and decided that she'd have to play coy and neutralize the threat that was Mousse. Though she didn't want to use any real force. That's when she came up with a brilliant idea. "Wait!" she exclaimed, then grabbed her cup which was almost entirely empty. "Mousse have tea before battle! Is make him strong!" she smiled, holding the cup out to him.

Mousse stopped for a moment to see that Shampoo had been offering a token of love, his heart felt swelled to burst. "T-thank you Shampoo... I knew you'd love me!" he said, wiping his tears with his over sized sleeves.

Kuno was know fearing for his life, he was going to call his faithful servant Sasuke, until he saw that Shampoo threw her cup of tea at the white robed martial artist. And before his eyes he saw that Mousse had changed into a... duck?

"Quack!" Mousse cried, flapping his arms around while in the air. From there he saw Shampoo pull her arm back and strike the flocking bird, slamming him against the wall and falling down in the same manner he had seen from before.

"Stupid Mousse..." Shampoo mocked, before turning to Kuno.

Kuno's ego had certainly taken a hit when Shampoo had saved him. He was supposed to be unstoppable and uncontrollable when it came to combat situations, but, he was as helpless as a child when Mousse came running in. All because of the blow that had been dealt to him by his fair red headed dream girl. Though if she hadn't have saved him, he probably would have been in an even worse condition than he already was. _"Why must I be tortured so...?"_ he thought.

"Is good thing tea go cold!' Shampoo exclaimed and turned to Kuno. "Why you is sad?"

"I was saved by a damsel..."

That's when Shampoo had to make something clear about the type of woman she was. She was not going to stand there and allow Kuno to continue thinking of woman as inferior beings, when Ranma had defeated him on several occasions as well. She figured that Kuno thought there was only a few exceptional women. "Shampoo have much to teach..."

* * *

****

Ranma & Ryoga

The walk home had been quiet between Ranma and Ryoga. The two only stuck to keeping to their own sides and looking away from one another, it was as if someone had said they liked kittens and rainbows and that caused them to say nothing. In actuality it was because Ranma and Ryoga hadn't felt up to any insults or had anything to mock each other about. Alright, they did, but it didn't feel right to do so after what had just happened.

"So... wha'cha gonna' do now?" Ranma asked, her hands in her pockets.

"I'm gonna' get my things, that's what," Ryoga replied, hands to his sides as he walked. His head looking down as if there was a rain cloud hovering above his head.

"Why?" Ranma asked.

"I'm gonna' go on a training trip..." Ryoga responded.

"Why can't you train here?" Ranma asked.

Ryoga sighed and shook his head, "Not as good as the outdoors, besides, I don't think I wanna' come here anymore."

"You kiss me and you don't wanna' be seen anymore?" Ranma blinked before shaking her head in disgust. "You can't let every single thing get you down you stupid pig-"

"Shut the hell up Saotome..." Ryoga said, though, his voice didn't hint towards any anger. "Just shut the hell up. It's not because of that, it's so many things that I don't even wanna' think about... soon as I get my things I plan on walking for the rest of my life, hell, maybe even visit Akari and her pig farm."

"Look... ya' don't always have to leave... I mean, why the hell can't you just stay?" Ranma asked.

"It's complicated," Ryoga responded. "I don't wanna' be here anymore, this city is just one big heartache."

"It's got something to do with Akane, huh?" Ranma asked, lowering her head a bit. It always went back to Akane, it always had to involve some romantic love interest. Why was everyone in Nermia so desperate for love? Why couldn't anyone just be good friends instead of wanting someone? It made no sense to Ranma... since he was forced to be a future husband for every girl that he ever meets.

"It's got something to do with her..." Ryoga sighed. "When I was with you and you talked to her, I wasn't able to see the girl I loved so much, at first I thought I was going crazy because whenever you kissed me as a girl, my breath would get caught in my throat and I didn't know what to think, then I thought of finally being free of your threat... but when I tried to make a run for it, Tofu pointed something out to me... why haven't you told Akane about my curse before? You could have done it at any time Saotome, why use it now? It's because you never had any intention of telling her, did you?" the lost boy asked, his face expressionless once again.

Ranma's eyes widened when Ryoga had caught her on her bluff. "Yeah, I wasn't ever going to tell her... it's your curse and ya' should tell Kane when you're ready."

"If that wasn't enough... I think I can see who Akane really likes and it's not me Saotome, I don't think it ever was..." Ryoga took a deep breath. "It's you Ranma Saotome... she loves you..." he said, feeling tears well up in his eyes. "I kept trying to deny it... I really have..." the lost boy shook his head

"How come it's always gotta' be about Akane, huh?" Ranma asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Just leave me alone Saotome... go to Akane and live your life, let me live mine alone," Ryoga urged, avoiding eye contact with Ranma.

"You're only hurting yourself like this ya' jerk!" Ranma exclaimed, "The old ghoul told me that anyone who has masters the lion's roar shot would only end up hurting themselves, you're digging yourself into a damn pit! You gotta' get outta' it!" she shouted, now turning to him and placing her hands on his shoulders. She may have been small but when she looked up to Ryoga, he felt like the smallest person on earth.

"What other choice do I have?" Ryoga demanded. "I'm alone and that's all I'll ever be Saotome..."

"Why can't you stay around here and be my friend, huh? You and me could do everything! I've always wanted someone to hang around with, you know... someone to pal around with?" Ranma asked. Finding that she also saw the problem in Ryoga's situation. Ranma couldn't be a lover, because, she wasn't even certain when it came to romantic interest. Not to mention the whole not being a girl thing, was in the way.

"You don't get it Saotome..." Ryoga replied.

Ranma squinted her eyes shut, nothing was getting to him. This could be where she had someone to look out for her as friend and someone to actually practice martial arts with. Someone she could be really close to, hell, Ryoga could probably be her best friend too. Though when it came down to it, Ryoga didn't want to make room for friends, there was only one option and she wasn't sure she'd like it. Was she willing to go with it? She already had practice doing this with him. Even accepting this as a possible option brought a blush to her face.

"Damn it! I'll be your pretend girlfriend!" Ranma annoucned, her blush deepening from even saying it.

Ryoga's eyes went wider than dinner plates. "W-what the hell are you talking!" Ryoga asked, his stained eyes now clearing out;still a little red from his crying.

"You heard me!" Ranma exclaimed, pulling back and letting her arms hang to her sides. "You can kiss me and whatever you want... just... just stick around okay? Maybe with me help-" Ranma shook her head, not allowing herself to back out now. "Maybe with me helping you, you can finally get the guts to get a girlfriend or be with Akane!" Ranma stated finding herself at a lose for words. The mentioning of Ryoga taking Akane was a little hard for her to say. Though losing the only person she actually viewed as a friend was worse... why was that? At one point in her life she could have been perfectly fine with Ryoga leaving, it might have even come as a relief to not have to worry about him.

"W-why are you even offering this... Ranma?" Ryoga asked, his breath taking a shuttering tone while blushing even more than ever.

"Did you ever think it's because I wanna' be your friend! Did you ever think I didn't wanna' be your stupid enemy! Huh?" Ranma asked, glaring at him now.

Ryoga was unsure what to do, he figured he might like it. Did he like it? Was this a good deal? Wasn't it... taboo to do these things? The lost boy lowered his head, "_It's as friends, right? No! It was still wrong! Ranma is really a boy! He's also a girl..."_

Ranma knew this was getting her no were and decided to try something. "Look... one more..."

"Huh?"

"One more kiss, damn it!"

"S-stop this Saotome!"

"Come on! If you really hate it then you can leave forever and I'll never bother you again..." Ranma said, then narrowed her eyes. "I challenge you to do this! Are you gonna' let me win? And put this on your honor as a martial artist!"

"Damn it..." Ryoga groaned and knew that he wanted to do this. He was a man damn it! An attractive girl with fire like red hair and stunning blue eyes was the very meaning of temptation. When would he ever be able to get another opportunity like this? But wasn't Ranma a boy... she didn't look like right now at least. "Fine Saotome... I accept your chall-"

Once again Ryoga found his lips locked with the red headed girl who swung her arms around his neck. This kiss was more intense than the previous one, this one had much more flare in it. It was almost begging for him to return the kiss with as much vigor as she was putting in. Ryoga closed his eyes and felt something odd, did Ranma just tilt her head to the side as she was kissing him? Though what shocked him the most was that Ranma managed to slip her tongue inside the lost boy's mouth. Even under the kiss Ryoga clenched his fists and grabbed Ranma, closing his eyes and bringing himself into the kiss now. Ryoga never once understood how anyone could get lost in someone else's embrace and the feeling of their lips.

Ranma had gone all out, she hadn't ever used tongue before. So, she had winged it, why had she done it? She wasn't even so sure herself. A part of her knew that maybe she did care deeply about Ryoga, as a friend, so deeply that she'd be willing to kiss him as a girl in order for him to continue coming around and maybe, just maybe, being his friend. Not to mention pretending to be his girlfriend when he really needed someone. A lot of it was going to be based on lies... it was just too much to lose someone she had gone through so much with. Not romantically... but... it'd be losing someone close to her. What brought her spirits up was that Ryoga wrapped his arms around her waist. Why was she so excited? Hadn't she techincally given her cursed form to a guy? She shook that thought from her head head and reminded herself that she was doing this for him.

The way Ranma's body was pressed up against him, Ryoga felt that maybe his chemistry might make its self known if they continued this. "Okay! I'll stay, just stop!" Ryoga panted, having pulled away. His face was almost shinning red. The same could be said for Ranma.

"Uh... just call that a practice kiss for when you really get a girl ta' love ya'..." Ranma said.

"W-whatever..."

**_?THE END?_**

* * *

**Before you're all expecting some sort of deep news. Well... I should let you all know that I'm retiring from Ranma 1/2 section. Honestly... I can't stand that I can't have constant reviewers and how everyone seems to love me at one point and totally hate me at another. So, why am I even posting this you might ask? Well... I said... I don't care about the reader anymore, this story is for me. **

**I don't care about the reviews anymore... not to mention a lot of people were right. My story does come with a lot of things that don't make sense... the characters don't seem exactly like themselves. My bad. Honestly my bad. **

**Now I know what some of you are thinking... but this chapter didn't reach all of the conclusions? What about Kuno and Shampoo? What about Ranma and Ryoga? Well... this is the end my friends. I honestly tried everything within my power to make this as believable as I could. Don't like it? Not my problem. **

**I might be making another final chapter that explores the KunoXShampoo a little more and maybe Ranma's and Ryoga's side too. Oh! And Nabiki and her money thing and not to mention write where Ukyo was in this entire thing. Will Ryoga and Ranma truely get together? Don't know... I haven't decided if I'm making it yet. Of course some of you are going to think I'm a jerk for writing this.**

**Another question some might be wondering... because I'm gonna' be retiring from Ranma. Does that mean I'm going to stop writing all together? No. I'm going over to the Haruhi section and maybe The World God Only Knows section of Fanfiction. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Fuyukazehime.**

Final Ranma foxes from the foxxy...

DaisukiFox~


	11. Chapter 11

Once again I've been posed with an interesting idea. I said I was quitting the Ranma section, not only because of how my reviewers act but because I've grown a bit tired of it as time has gone on. Though RanmaXRyoga is one of the most interesting pairings I've ever come across.

Will this make me look bad? Posting another chapter after I said I'd quit? Not sure... and I don't care. This chapter is for me and I gotta' admit I'm feeling a little nice that everyone reviewed for me so quickly. It seems like I'm one of the few higher up RanmaXRyoga writers still around. And to think I was inspired by Materia-Blade, Kirinnin and CreamSoda. My competition seems to be Zeptha and Ranfan... I guess I'm placed in third.

lol

Hm... some said they'd be losing a good RanmaXRyoga writer. The only really good RanmaXRyoga I've ever really made is this fic right here. The rest have been pretty mundane when compared to this one... but I guess every writer needs a stepping stone of some sort. I'm now wondering something, should I keep posting for this story or make a sequel to this? Sequels don't have much luck... but should I really care? I should handle it on my own instead of asking the reader.

Okay, I'm deciding this chapter is gonna' be a bit of a set up for the sequel.

Disclaimer:I don't own Ranma! So everyone play, "Daft Punk - One more time" on Youtube! Believe me, it'll set the mood for reading this if you really like it. I'm doing it and It feels great! It's just a suggestion though!

* * *

**Kuno & Shampoo**

Shampoo spent an entire hour explaining the ways of her tribe and how the proud amazon woman impacted their ways of life. How the tribe was entirely controlled by woman and the men were seen as inferior compared to them. In terms of strength and ability, the women of the amazon tribe displayed the greatest amount of power. All while she was explaining, the blue thunder watched in with a perplexed demeanor.

"Such an odd culture... I wasn't aware of such a place..." Kuno commented, staring at his futon before looking over to Shampoo. "This is why you've been at my disposal, you wish to..." he gulped, blushing once more at the chance of passing on his genetics. "perhaps it's better if I don't say it, but, it's for your honor bound ways to marry the outsider that has defeated you and since you've chased Saotome once before, that could only mean that he's defeated you... but then came our battle and the tide has shifted to me, but tell me..."

Shampoo once again found herself wondering what Kuno had on his mind. "What is you want know?"

"Can someone contend me for your hand?" Kuno asked, looking over to the unconscious fowl nearby.

The purple haired girl seemed to contemplate a few things, what was her take on Mousse? She found it unmanly to fight another man when he was down. Mousse proved that his meaning of honor had changed over the time he's spent in Nermia, he was willing to have Ranma lose on purpose for he could marry Shampoo. In her tribe honor was most important and to discard, no, completely abandoned it was one of the worst acts anyone could ever do. Did she like Mousse? The purple haired girl turned her head to the fallen duck boy, why didn't she feel any remorse for her actions? Mousse was still a human;half the time.

"Is true... Mousse can fight you for Shampoo..." she said, still not looking directly at Kuno. The indecision on her face was about as obvious as a wood pecker, pecking wood.

"Maybe I'll ask something else... what manner of magic is this? He's become a duck." Kuno stated.

"Is no magic, is, curse..." Shampoo said, clarifying. "Shampoo have curse too..."

"One that changes you into a feathered fowl? Surely you jest...?" the blue thunder said, unable to imagine Shampoo changing into a duck as well. The idea came as a duck with purple hair and an odd quacking pattern that didn't match any other ducks, since, his mind figured that her quack would also be in a broken language.

"Shampoo no change to stupid duck!" Shampoo exclaimed, blushing in embrassement she turned away, pouting.

The bue thunder wanted to burst out in laughter, but, held it in and smiled a bit. "I see you don't deny having one... what may I ask is your curse?"

Shampoo sighed and crossed her arms, "Shampoo no want you to laugh..." Shampoo said, hoping to skip this portion of them getting to know each other.

"I swear on my honor as a noble warrior, that I shall not make crude remarks about your unfortunate curse," Kuno stated, reaching out and placing his hand on her shoulder once. That seemed to spark a small smile on her face, she nodded her head once and grabbed the tea pot near by. She then commenced by moving away and then dumping the already cold tea on herself and beginning her sudden change into a small animal. Her clothes fell to the floor before a rustling was heard and a small cat popped her head out of the Shampoo's far too large clothes.

"Meow?" the cat seemed to saw, then strolled over to the blue thunder.

Her display was sadly rewarded with Kuno staring, suddenly his face began to give way and his eyes looked up to the ceiling in a rather goofy manner. Just then he slapped his forehead and arched his head back, there was no way he was able to contain his laughter. Shampoo had been chasing Ranma for a large percent of the time and the times that she must have come purring to him meant that he'd cower in fear of the adorable purple kitten. Though he didn't take the time to make his reason for laughing clear.

"Rawr!" the Shampoo version of a cat cried before slashing the blue thunder's face and landing on the ground as if she were a ninja. With a firm determination in her eyes, she raised her head and her tail upwards:with her eyes closed, before walking over to her clothes and dragging them out of the room with her sharp cat teeth.

Tatewaki Kuno grabbed his face and cringed from the burning sensation he was getting from being slashed across the face. When he leaned down to cradle his face in his hands, his chest responded and he screamed in pain. "AH!"

* * *

**Ukyo**

The brown haired girl was dressed as she was when she first met Ranma after all these years. Looking like a man with her school boy uniform while her hair was tied up. She seemed downtrodden as she walked with her spatula sheathed in her spatula sheath and her briefcase. To think that all her business plans for making her restaurant into a chain and expanding all different types of okonomiyaki to the entire district or maybe even all of Japan was ruined. The world was far too blind to see her genius, she only hoped she would be greeted with the site of her darling Ranma honey's handsome male face.

"All this time and no eye to eye time with my Ranma honey... such a cruel world this could be," the chief said while sighing, she noticed that the sun had been going down. That seemed like a positive sign, Ranma sometimes came in when Akane's cooking had been on the menu. It was always a delight, except maybe when Ranma became a girl. She could tell Ranma sometimes did that on purpose. In that trick to play Ukyo and get free food without having to pay and be pestered in marrying him, she would sometimes pour warm water on his head... that or really hot water. It depended on her mood at those moments.

Though what she saw really caught her eye. She couldn't believe what was happening before her. The brown haired girl made a mad dash towards some nearby bushes and hide in plain sight.

* * *

**Ranma & Ryoga**

Love was simply an astonishing thing, can leap any bounds to achieve it, yet. As unattainable and as deadly as eating a shark in some situations. In this one... was love supposed to be false and or uncertain? In the case of Ranma and Ryoga these two were completely uncertain. Ryoga was confused as to why Ranma had even gone as far as she did to make him stick around. Was really indulging him in his frustrated feelings? Was his lack of female contact so low that he would take an imitation rather than the real deal? Was this perverse or was he in the same league as Ranma seemed to be? All these thoughts lead to nothing. The biggest concern right now was the fact that Ranma was holding onto his arm again, which, felt almost too comfortable at this point.

The red headed girl was having some conflicting thoughts of her own while holding onto Ryoga _'This is just for Ryoga... don't get any weird thoughts... remember, if he's around he can help me have a less annoying life...' _Ranma thought.

"Tell me Saotome, do you really need to... hold onto me?' the lost boy asked, this time, he wasn't as violent as before when asking this.

"If I let ya' go, you're just gonna' leave and if you leave you won't get to have a girlfriend..." Ranma stated, sighing and leaning on his a little. The reason she had done this was to comfort Ryoga and make him nervous, if only to confuse him further and enjoy the strange moment between them. She noticed that Ryoga seemed to flinch with her move and knew that her tactic had caused the desired effect.

Ryoga's eyes went wide and he looked away from Ranma, how come he wasn't too bothered with this contact? Then he remembered that he didn't need to really like Ranma, the entire point was that Ryoga would stick around. Could this maybe be Ranma's way of saying she was into Ryoga? Though she was actually a guy... but the bosom that occupied her chest spoke otherwise. "J-just so you know... I don't like any of this..."

"Yeah, yeah... whatever," Ranma replied, looking off to the side with a rather adorable look. "I'm just pretending and because you wanna' kiss girls, I'm gonna' give you that..."

"Does this mean you're my girlfriend?" Ryoga asked.

Ranma blushed for a moment before narrowing her eyes and glaring with her blush still making itself known. "Fake girlfriend! Fake!" Ranma exclaimed. "Just because I look like a girl and have everything like a girl doesn't mean I can be someones girlfriend!"

Now it was Ryoga's turn to look away, what Ranma had accidently implied was that she would be a boyfriend to a guy rather than a girlfriend. "Wait! No! That came out wrong!"

"It's okay Saotome... let's just get the hell back, I need to change into P-chan and get some of this madness away with a different form..." Ryoga stated, taking a shuttering breath while Ranma held onto him.

"Yeah... speaking about that, I need sometime back as the good old guy me, with everything that's been going on, I haven't had much time to be a guy or anything... I can't be a man amongst men if I don't keep my martial arts skills sharp!" Ranma stated, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

At that very moment a spark ignited in Ryoga, maybe this friendship could come with benefits. He could fight Ranma and possibly defeat, granted he didn't have as much a purpose as he did before. Then his face softened, what was his purpose? What did Akane mean to him? How much did she mean to him now? How come he was questioning this! Akane was the golden ray of hope that gave him a reason to continue and search for a better life! And he was challenging that view because of his current confusion? Was he scared to cheat on his fake girlfriend?

Ranma had turned to see Ryoga's expression and even though she had been counting on him giving her a battle, she noticed the turmoil on his face. "Look... just because I'm your fake girlfriend doesn't mean we can't fight as friends."

"Nevermind that... I'm just having some problems, don't mind it," Ryoga stated. "I do plan on defeating you though."

"Yeah is that before or after you try making out with me..." Ranma said, mocking him with a chuckle.

"Don't mess with me Saotome!" Ryoga warned, leaning over Ranma with his fangs bared.

Ranma leaned back and chuckled nervously before leaning back into him with her cute smile and cuddling up against him. When she felt him lean back and shiver, she smirked. "You're such a sucker for girls..." Ranma commented.

"D-damn you Saotome!" Ryoga said through his teeth, one of his hands up and twitching around while he tried to control himself.

Though the blood running down his nose made it clear that he liked it.

* * *

**Ukyo**

The brown haired girl rose from the bushes and stared at them for a moment before falling to her knees, her left eye twitching while she stared up at the sky. "Uh... uh... eh... uh..." she stuttered. Though she composed herself enough to say some tangible words.

"W-what happened while I was gone...?"

**THE SECOND FINAL CHAPTER**

**The END(Please read the bottom)**

* * *

Now I know what some are you gonna' say... why is DaisukiFox doing this? Why is this chapter around? I did say that I might do this chapter, might! And I ultimately decided I have a little more in me to write... will people view me as whiney for coming back to write one more after the previous chapter? Will everyone even be happy with this chapter? I doubt it.

Anywho... **PLEASE READ THIS BELOW!**

**"Ryoga's Girlfriend"**

**Sequel to Ranma's Boyfriend. Now that Ranma has become Ryoga's fake girlfriend, that causes problems between Akane and Ukyo. Ryoga and Ranma must fight with their sanity in order to keep chaos and havoc from wrecking loose! Why does Ranma fight so hard to keep Ryoga from leaving? Why does it seem like Ryoga's life is falling apart? And is Shampoo really falling for Kuno? RanmaXRyoga.**

**Now I don't know if I'm even gonna' make this. This sequel I had swimming around my head. The ShampooXKuno... I might tone it down abit, I don't want the plot spiraling too far off from the point of this story.**

**I know I've said this but as a reminder... MIGHT BE MAKING THIS! MIGHT! If I feel up to it...**

**And thank you BonusPoints for saying you'd recommend what I've written. I've always strived to have someone say that they'd recommand my fic... that was touching and by far the best review I have ever been given. Others have made great reviews too! Though none have ever figured out that, that was something I wanted said to me! Bye Everyone! At least for now!**

**Ranfan05, Zeptha, theChillDude and anyone else who's writing RanmaXRyoga! I wish you guys the best of luck and hope you get far in whatever you do!**


End file.
